Who Am I?
by sheshe21
Summary: What if Wolfram and Hart didn't let Cordelia stay dead? Read to see how Cordelia's ressurection and amnesia set things in motion differently. This fic will contain a C/A couple. Don't read if that will offend you. Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1:Off Ramp is Closed

﻿**A/N**_: Here's a season five fic! Things will be different due to the circumstances that will be played out. Just thought I should warn ya. Also, I've used the scene where Cordelia is talking to Angel after his battle with Lindsey in 'You're Welcome'. Sorry, but I had to use the same words for this chapter._

_This particular fic was inspired by Dr.Phill show. Yes, I said it. You never know when inspiration will come along and bite you in the booty. It did with me when watching a true story about a man who was found near death naked in a alley way in Atlanta, GA. When he regained his senses after some surgeries, he didn't know who he was. Instead, he had instincts about things like his name, where he was from and so on. _

_The episode was called 'Who am I?'. I thought the title would be fitting for this fic. Both stories will be similar. Only difference will be that we shall find out the ending to Cordy's story. As for the man Benjamin, I hope he finds out who he is soon. _

**Settings**_: 2003 in Las Angeles to 2004._

**Main Characters**_: Angel, Cordelia, Wesley, Gunn, Spike, Joeline, and Fred._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own characters from the Angel-verse. The only character I own is Joeline. She came from my imagination. Also, I have never earned one cent from any of my fan fictions, nor do I intend to do so now. So Joss, you can't sue! Ha-Haa!_

**Who Am I?**

**Chapter 1: Off Ramp is Closed**

Cordelia walked in to Angel's spacious office. Her heart was full and beaming that she finally got her champion back. It took some hard work, but in the end, her Angel had pull through. The manpire she fell in love with was back. And now, she had to leave him once again. This time, there would be no turning back.

Cordy felt her heart do flip flops as the georgous vampire grabbed his jacket and put it on. He did look good in those new jackets, but she silently perfered him in his old leather jackets. The leather suited him and matched his mysterious, brooding self.

"So, you feel good?"

Angel turned around, giving her that lopsided smile. Oh how she loved it when he gave her those! It had just the right amount of boyishness and sexy grown male to make her weak in the knees. But most of all, she loved his full out right grins. People always told her that her smile could brighten up a room. His brightened up the sky. And boy did that sound mushy. Angel seemed to have that effect on her.

"Yeah, I do. I just... I kinda feel bad about it."

"My god, you're a piece of work," Cordelia said while shaking her head.

"I just," Angel began before giving a little laugh. "I just don't feel I deserve... I mean all I did was beat up a tiny Texan."

Angel then sat down on his couch. He looks at her like he still couldn't believe she was actually there. Her heart starts to ache as she realises that her time was much shorter now. Before long, she will have to say goodbye.

"Not like I helped anyone."

"Sure you did."

Angel gives her that adorable puzzled look. God, she was going to miss that.

"Who?"

"Boy, I really do fall for the dumb ones. You know how you're always trying to save, oh, every single person in the world? Did it ever occur to you that you are one of them?"

"No, it never did," Angel answered truthfully. Cordy wanted to smile at that. Her champion, humble yet too sure of himself to ever consider himself one of the helpless. It just made her love him even more.

"Well, you made the list gorgeous. And you needed some help."

Angel looks at her with very thoughtful eyes. She slowly walks toward him, keeping level with his gaze.

"And you were the one that... helped me," Angel says softly. His eyes didn't leave her as she sat next to him.

"I did my part."

Cordelia heard and felt Angel chuckle. The very motion made her heart tempo speed up. It was very hard for her to contain herself. All she wanted to do was jump him and give him a kiss that would make his toes curl. But in doing that, she was afraid that she would never let go, too selfish to give her champion up.

"Lindsey wasted a lot of energy trying to make me doubt myself. I know it's not even close to over. I do feel like.. like... I can do this. Wolfram and Hart, whatever's coming, I feel like we can beat it."

Cordelia gently smiles at that. Her champion got his confidence back. And she knew with out a doubt that her champion and family will make it through. Nothing will stop them from saving the world again and again. If only she could be there to see it. After all, she did promise the big lug that she would be there when he would finally get out of the dark tunnel.

"I know."

And again, he gives her that innocent, puppy, confused look. He didn't know it, but he was one step closer to having a crazed seer jumping his bones right then and there.

"You do?"

"I always did. I... I just needed you to know it too.

"So all that talk about deals with the devil..."

"Is God's honest truth," Cordy gently said. Like she would let him get off that easy!

"But you're bigger than that. You'll win this in the end," Cordelia said with every fiber of her being. She then slowly stands up to Angel's puzzlement. Now for the hard part.

"I uh... I just wish I could be there to see it," Cordelia said with a sigh. She could sense his panic as he immediately gets up.

"What do you mean?! You're not..."

"I can't stay. This isn't me any more. You can say goodbye to the gang for me, explain everything, once you understand."

She could barely look at her champion. The pain in his eyes matched what was in her heart. She had wanted to make this quick, like tearing off a bandaid fast so she could get through the instant pain instead of dragging it out. But Angel clearly wasn't going to allow that. She both loved him and almost hated him for that.

"That's gonna be never. I _need _you here," Angel demanded.

The fear in his eyes almost broke her. She could feel the words bubbling up to the surface that she wanted to say for so long. But she couldn't. It would only make her demand the PTB to let her stay. She had to deny that selfish motive so her champion can live on... with out her. Move on.

"Don't make this hard, Angel. I'm just on a different road, and this is my off ramp. Powers That Be owed me one, and I didn't waste it. I got my guy back on track," Cordelia said as her voice became husky with emotion.

"Cordy..."

His voice pleaded with her to stay. But she knew she couldn't. Her time was running out, so this was her last chance to say goodbye and to make him understand that it was time to let go. With a trembling hand, she reached up and cupped his cheek. Angel leaned in to it, causing her to tear up.

"We take what we can get champ, and we do our best with it," Cordy said sadly. She felt her resolve weakening. She didn't want to let go, she wanted to freeze this moment as she let Angel see the love pouring from her eyes.

"I'll be seeing you," Cordelia said as she forced herself to let go. It was the hardest thing she had ever had to do.

But as she walked away, she realised that she just couldn't leave things lit that. For there was one thing that she never got to do. Kiss him. Yes, she had kissed him back when she was trying to pass on the visions, but she didn't know she was in love with him then.

Then there was the ballet, but that was due to the possession of ghostly beings or whatever. Though it was very satisfying and filled with unknowing love and passion, it wasn't them in control. This time, it will be them at last, with no barriers.

"Oh what the hell... One for the road?"

She the rushes back to him. She felt his arms rap around her and lift her up as their lips clash. Both devoured each other, trying to memorise each others taste. Both knew that this was their first and true real kiss. And they didn't want to waste it.

Cordy felt at home, like this was where she always was meant to be. For a moment, she was lost in their kiss and the world they had created. But like all things, their moment had to end. The kiss slowly died as the phone began to ring. Angel slightly scowled at the annoying sound.

"You know, um... I don't... I don't need to get that," Angel whispers. His voice was low and husky with desire and sadness.

But Cordelia knew that her time had finally come. She had just died. She could feel it, her body giving out. There was no turning back, no begging to stay with the man who held her heart. If only she had more time!

"That... You have to get it," Cordelia said as her heart broke right then.

She felt Angel reluctantly set her down and remove his arms from her waste. Their fingers were now the only contact they had. Then slowly, he lets her go.

She watches as he walks toward the phone on his large desk. Cordelia knew it was time. She at last could leave in peace.

"Oh, and your welcome."

_I love you Angel_.

"Hello? Yes, I know, she's... But that's impossible, she's standing right," Angel turns around, expecting to see Cordelia, alive and well. But she had vanished. His heart began to ache as it dawned on him that Cordelia was dead... and she never woke up from her coma.

"I'm sorry," Angel said as he put the phone back to his ear. He began to choke up, realising that his love had died. He never got to tell her that he loved her and always will.

"Yeah. Did, um, when did she die?... Did she, um... She never did wake up?... Thank you," Angel said. He numbly hung up the phone.

With her final hours, she gave it up for him. Just to save him. His Cordelia, his precious stubborn Cordelia, got her final wish. Him. Her champion who was now back on track and working with a clear mind. But truth was, in his eyes, she was the real champion.

_I love you, Cordelia Chase._

"Thank you."

**A**

It was amazing! She couldn't believe she was here, in heaven. Nothing could ever come close to describing what she saw and felt. All pain, all of here weariness was gone. She had finally got her reward.

"Princess, you finally made it," said a Irish brogue filled voice. Cordelia turned around and gave her mega-watt smile.

"Doyle! Oh Doyle, I've missed you so much," Cordelia said passionately as she gave the Irish man a tight hug.

"I know, I know. I'm a hard bloke to get over. Um... Cordelia, if we weren't already dead, I think I would be now from lack of oxygen!"

"Oh! Sorry about that," Cordelia said sheepishly. She released her friend as she took a step back.

"Mmm. I see that you're just as gorgeous as the night I met you."

"What can I say? I'm hot even when I'm dead. So... What are you doing here. I mean, I know why you're here! Not that you would be in-"

"Cordelia! I know what you meant. The PTB thought that I should show you around the place before you see the others."

"Others? What others?"

Doyle smiled, his handsome face lighting up. Some how, he seemed even more handsome and dare she say it... beautiful. Must be the place. It had to be. All the worldly worries he had in life was no longer there.

""People you knew in life. Grandparents, family members you never met, Sunnydell residents."

Sunnydell? Oh! You mean like Jenny?"

Doyle nodded as he began to lead her through the pearly gates. "Yep. And more. All of us have been waiting for you. Even Darla."

Cordelia opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly, a sharp pain filled her chest. She cried out as she dropped to her knees.

"Doyle! Somethings... wrong!"

"Cordy! Somebody! Help!"

Cordy felt like her body was being pulled by some invisible force. As hard as she tired to fight it, the force was just too powerful. Doyle grabbed her, holding in for dear life.

"Somebody's trying to rip her away! Please, help!"

Hands from people she didn't know grabbed on to her. But their efforts were in vain. With despair, Cordelia found herself yanked out of heaven and back to earth. She screamed with terror as the unnatural force dragged her down, down, down.

Everything went dark.

**A**

"Was it successful?"

_Where am I?_

"Yes, the spell was a success. Though I would have to give credit to that witch from Sunnydell. If she had never yanked that Slayer from heaven, I wouldn't have had gotten the chance or the guts to copy her spell," said a sheezy female voice.

"Oh, I'm sure you would have come up with something. Other wise I woudl have killed you," said a deep smooth male voice.

"Um, of course sir. I'm here to serve and carry out the Senior Partners wishes."

_Senior Partners? Ok, now I'm confused_.

"I'll be sure to put in a good word for you. But first, how do I know that she isn't going to be back in her coma?"

"Oh, no worries there, sir. We've set her brain back the way it was when she first recieved the visions," came the wheezy voice.

"Will somebody please turn on the llights? Thank you," the wheezy voice said impatiently.

_Visions? What the hell?!_

"Now that is something I wanted to hear. Though I do have another question. Did she transer the visions successfully to the CEO?

"She did. But we were able to reestablish the visions back to her with the spell we performed soon after she died."

"Excellant! How soon can we start hacking into the link," said the deep male voice.

_Hacking?! There will be no hacking of any kind concerning this girl! Ok, don't panic. Just think... There has to be some way of avoiding whatever they are going to do to me!_

"Well, first we want to do a physical examination of the subject. After all, the last time the subject came down from on high, she was dazed and seemingly had lost her memory, along with the former power that had enhabited her body."

_Former power? What are these people on?! Why can't I move?! What's wrong with me_?!

"Yes, I know her prophile. I know every thing about her past and her fellow champions... Wait... I think the patient is finally awake," said the male voice.

Cordelia slowly opened her eyes, blinking as the light over head blinded her. After ajusting to its brightness, the young woman began to take in her surroundings. She was lying on a cold tile floor. Candles surrounded her, along with a powdery substance.

Cordy didn't know what scared her more, the fact that she was lying on the gorund in a hospital gown or that an scaly old hag with a tall mucled man in a armany suit was sitting on oppisite sides of her. She concluded that she woke up in crazy town.

"Hello, how are we doing," the handsome man asked. His smile reminded her of a sharks that she once watched on a nature show.

"Uh, good... I think. Where the hell am I?!"

"You are in place where nobody will hear your screams," the man in the suit replied optimistically.

"What?!"

"Now, now. Don't upset her. I don't need a upset human while I examin her. If you please, Mr.Hamiltan, leave the room."

The man named Hamiltan sighed as he stood up. He turned around and looked at himself in the large so called mirror. The kind that peopel are standing on the other side. He began to straighten his red power tie.

"Fine. But I expect a full report when you're done. I want to know every single detail, Darcy."

"Of course sir. You will have the medical report on your desk in the morning."

The man turned around and smiled, sending shivers down Cordelia's back. He walked across to the large metal door. Before he left, he turned around and gazed at the young woman.

"Your off ramp has been closed. We'll be needing your services for years to come. Now, if you two ladies will excuse me, I have to get my things in order so I can replace Eve as the CEO's new liaison to the Senior Partners. Have a nice night."

Cordelia felt something click in her mind. The words off ramp had triggered a broken memory. Something about a different path. Somehow, it felt important.

But now, that didn't matter. For she was in some secret place that she knew or felt she didn't belong in. These people were evil, and whatever they had done to her wasn't right. She didn't want to help them at all.

Questions flooded her mind. Where was she? Why was she there? How did she get there? And most of all, one question burned in her mind brighter and hotter than all the rest.

_Who am I?_

**A/N: **_And there you have it. My new Angel fic! I'll be working on this fic along with my other Angel fic. So, if there is any comments you have on this fic, they are greatly appreciated!_


	2. Chapter 2:Memories

**A/N: **_Thanks for your support and for reading the first chapter! Also, I would like to point out that Doyle will also be a regular in this fic._

_I've also brought in a character from Gunn's past. Rondell was one of Gunn's friends who appeared on season two and three. Though he wasn't someone who got a important role, something about his friendship to Gunn appealed to me. As for the others I made up, they're more like back ground characters._

**Warning:** **_This chapter will contain some sad circumstances of Joline's past. I hope it doesn't offend any of you readers. I've read a true story about a girl who ran away to New York. Strange events over the years led her to a choice she didn't want, but was forced to take. She became a prostitute by the age nineteen. _**

**_So, I fashioned the character with some aspects of that girls life. Like Joline, the girl was one night desperately trying to make some cash for her cruel pimp. Her life had depended on it. Then, a group of ministers and ex-prostitutes who helped girls get off the streets came up to her and began to talk. They told her their stories and offered her a way out. Long story short, the girl was rescued and taken to safety. So I guess you can say I was inspired by yet another true story. _**

**Disclaimer**_: Nope, I don't own ANGEL the tv series. Whaaaaaaah! But I do own Joline! _

* * *

**Who Am I?**

**Chapter 2: Memories**

"Rise and shine Joline! It's a beautiful, smog filled afternoon in Las Angeles."

Joline groaned as her annoying best friend pulled the worn quilt from her body. His chipper voice gave her a head ache.

"Just five more minutes, Jack-ass," Joline mumlbed as she curled up into a tight ball.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me. Now for the last time, get your cute white ass up!"

Joline sighed, knowing that her friend was relentless. She opened one blue eye to see Rondell's smirking, handsome face.

"Fine," the young woman grumbled. How could she say no to a cute face like that?

As Joline got up to get dresses, Rondell turned around to give her some privacy. His mind went back to the time he first met Joline.

She was a Nineteen year old from New York City, trying to make it big in the movie business. But instead of making it big, she wound up becoming a prostitute for a Koo-Lark demon named Big Al. He was the toughest demon pimp around L.A. who was known to take pleasure in cutting his girls.

One night him and his crew found her desperately seeking a John, her eyes filled with fear and pain. Usually, they avoided the prostitutes in their neck of the neighborhood. Cops cruised around there, picking up the girls and arresting them. You get caught with one, jail would become your new home.

Joline had grabbed his arm when he tried to turn her down politely. He was going to push her off when he noticed Big Al's brand on her bare shoulder. That was another thing the cruel demon enjoyed, branding his property with his initials. It warned any pimp, demon, or costumer that if you killed or tried to interfere with his business, you would have to answer to him.

"Please! I need the money! I'll do anything you want," Joeline had pleaded. Her eyes filled with tears.

Something in her voice made him pause. Gunn once told him that he had lost the mission. He was right. He allowed hatred of the demon world to consume him. All he lived and cared about was to kill the next demon, forget about those who needed help.

That night, he made a decision. Rondell grabbed her and asked her if she wanted to escape. She had looked at him like he was crazy. So did his crew. He asked her again, she finally answered yes. But she was too afraid that Big Al would find her and carry out his threats.

"Girl, you're going to die. It may not be tonight or even tomorrow, but sooner or later Al is gong to rip you apart. You know it, and I know it," he told her.

"Why do you care," she had said with disdain.

He had just looked at her, not blinking. After a moment, he answered her. "Because you matter."

Next thing Ron knew, she broke down in tears, clinging to his body. His crew tried to hurry them along, knowing that Big Al was some where close. Which turned out he was. Big Al appeared, causing a slightly dangerous situation into a worst case scenario.

A battle broke out in which him and his crew wound up the victor. Though they didn't go home all in good shape. But still, it was one more evil demon off the streets.

After that, Rondell gave his name to the broken young girl. He told her that if she wanted a place to stay, their warehouse was welcomed to her. She excepted. That was a year ago. Now, here she was, his second in command in hunting down evil in his hood. She had a very keen instinct when hunting vampires. It was almost like she was born to fight them.

"Is the bathroom free," Joline asked, pulling the older male from his memories.

"Uh, yeah. Hurry up, Jay got us some burgers."

"Jay actually stole some food without getting caught? Wow, it's a miracle," Joline said brightly as she grabbed her tooth brush, hair brush, and scrunchy.

"Oh, and you're going to have a cold shower again. Hey, don't blame me just because you slept in again instead of getting up to get in line for the shower," Rondell said as he raised his hands.

"I can and I will," Joeline replied as she brushed past him.

The two left the old office, entering the busy open space of the ware house. Different members of the crew were busy passing out sandwiches, burgers, and canned food. Joline snatched herself a burger with a bottle of water, handing her other possessions to her friend. She quickly unwrapped the paper off the burger, digging in with the hunger of a pit bull.

"Still having those weird dreams," Randell asked casually.

Joline slowed down, her eyes down cast. The signs of her discomfort answered his question.

"Yeah... This time, I dreamt of the subway station back in New York. The fight was between a bleached blond vampire and another girl. I'm guessing it was during the eighties era due to their choice in clothes."

"Did this one win this time," Rondell asked quietly as the two sat on the ground in the corner. Joeline shook her head sadly.

"No. It was a long battle. I thought for a minute that maybe she would win, but...," Joline trailed off, looking at her burger with disinterest.

Rondell sighed. In the past late months, the poor girl had nightmares of girls all through history being slaughtered by vampires. Some nights, she would wake up screaming while talking in another language. Which was impossible since the only language she knew was English.

"It was the same vampire who slaughtered that girl in China," Joeline whispered. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Rondell sighed as he wrapped his arm around his friend. Her shoulders shook with silent sobs. He knew she was scared, thinking that she was going out of her mind. Hell, even he wandered if she was losing it. But the way these dreams occurred and how detailed they were, he just couldn't write it off as mental problems.

"I... I think she was a mother. Ron... I... I'm not so hungry now. Here, I'm going to take my shower now," Joeline said as she gave the burger to Rondell. She quickly grabbed her things and ran towards the bathroom the crew had built themselves. Well, mostly Jack did it. He grew up with a family with a long line of plumbers and contractors.

Ron wrapped the half eaten burger, knowing that she would be hungry as soon as she got out of the shower.

"Hey Ron, where's the crazy red head," Jack asked as he sat next to the silent young man.

"Taking her shower. Say, are you almost finished with the other bathroom?"

"Yep. But you need to tell Shrimp that I need more parts. Here's the list... You ok man?"

Ron gave his skinny friend a half smile. "Yeah. Just got my mind on some things. You know how it is."

Jack didn't buy it. He ran his hands through his black shoulder length hair. Growing up with Rondell and Gunn, he knew the signs when something was bugging the two strong men.

"It's Joe, isn't it?"

Rondell stiffened up, but then relaxed. "She had another one of those dreams. Man, sometimes I wished that Gunn was still here. He knew how to handle freaky ass things like this."

"Man, you know that I have lots of love for our boy. But we haven't heard nothing for months now. The hotel's been deserted, so I'm guessing he either don't care about us anymore, or he's dead. Either way, he chose that vampire over us."

"He didn't choose that white dead guy over us. He chose to fight the good fight. It just so happens that the vampire had a bigger mission than us. Gunn was just following the path set out for him," Rondell explained surprisingly without anger.

Jack blinked his green eyes with surprise. "Wow. When did you get smart?"

Ron grinned. "I just hid my genius from you people. Didn't want to make you feel inferior."

**A**

Angel sighed as he hung up the phone. He had finally located Cordelia's parents and delivered them the news of their only daughter's death. There was of course the usual tears over losing a loved one, but they so happened to have a so called excuse to not show up for the funeral.

It still amazed him how the couple were so selfish as to desert their daughter even in death. Here was the chance to do something right and say goodbye to this amazing woman, and they act as if it was nothing but a nuisance for them to take the time to come back and pay their respects.

But that didn't matter, her real family were there. They would put their friend to rest.

"Excuse me, boss? The funeral director is on line one," Harmony's sad but chipper voice chimed over the intercom.

Angel sighed as another wave of grief wracked his body. Just the thought of talking to the funeral director about Cordelia made her death all too real.

"Harmony, tell Mr.Wayne that I'm in a meeting. I'll call him later."

Harmony was silent at first. "You're the boss."

The brooding vampire stood up and slowly walked over to the black leather couch. Just last night, he sat next to her, side by side. He could still feel her heat from her thigh lying next to his. He knew that it wasn't her physically, but her spirit still left her unique scent behind.

Angel pressed the button on his remote, shutting the windows with the metal shutters. He didn't feel like having the happy rays of sunshine invading his space. The darkness suited his mood better.

Angel sat on the couch where he sat last night. He put a hand where his seer had sat, hoping to touch her instead of the empty space. A sob escaped his lips as the grief manifested itself fully.

What was he going to do? Just when he felt that nothing could stop him while she was by his side, fate had to rear its ugly head and snatch her away. Why couldn't the powers let him and his loved ones find a little happiness? Didn't they know how much Cordelia was the heart of this team?

Angel leaned his head back and covered his eyes with his arm. His shoulders shook while he cried silently. Life seemed dead without her.

Anger soon followed. How could she lead him on like that?! She knew that she was dying and yet she didn't tell him! He could have saved her! All she had to do was tell him that her last vision of him was killing her and he would have ordered all the wizards and witches in the company to put aside all cases and look for a way to stop her death.

Angel wanted to hate her so much for leaving him again. But he couldn't. He loved her so much, even if she was too stubborn and noble to save her own neck. Despite of his feelings on the situation, he knew she was right.

He would push on, even though she wasn't physically with him any more. He wasn't going to let her sacrifice be in vain. The vampire loved her too much to let that happen.

So, he would grieve. Though she wasn't there to pull him out of the hole he wanted to hide in, her memories were there for the job.

A hard road laid ahead of them, but he refused to let the team fall apart. He wasn't the heart, but he was the head of this family. And as the head, he would lead them through their darkest hour of losing one of their own.

But for the moment, he will grieve over his loss. He really needed his time to grieve if he was to function at all.

Meanwhile, outside the office Harmony was busy doing the things a secretary would do. She was so busy with her work that she didn't notice the quiet English man standing in front of her desk. It wasn't till he cleared his throat did she notice the ex-watcher staring intently at her.

"Oh! Hey Wesley, what's up?"

Wesley gave the chipper blond a scowl. "Is Angel busy?"

"Um, no. I mean yes. Err... I guess I can tell you. He claims to be in a meeting, but I think he just wants to be left alone."

Wesley looked at the office doors. The windows were tented and dark. Which meant the vampire was sitting in the dark, alone.

Wesley began to walk toward the office doors. But Harmony's voice squealed as she called out in a high pitch voice.

"I wouldn't go in there if I was you! The boss is seriously cranky this morning."

The English man whipped around and glared at the clueless blond. "Cranky? The man lost the woman he loved last night!"

Harmony crossed her arms. "Duh! I know how he feels by the way. Cordelia was my best friend who I deeply miss!"

"You betrayed us and tried to kill her two years ago."

Harmony's eyes widened. "Well, that was because... because I was tricked by that Doug guy. He was very convincing! Besides, Cordelia seemed to have forgiven me since she did let me go."

Wesley opened his mouth to argue, but Harmony's intercom came to life. "Harmony, send him in."

"You sure about that boss," Harmony asked as she gave Wesley a evil glare.

"Harmony," Angel said in a threatening voice.

"Okay! No need to get snippy. I'll send him in."

Wesley didn't bother thanking the blond as he entered Angel's dark office. The lamp on Angel's desk was suddenly switched on. Wesley sadly walked over to one of the chairs and sat down. Both men remained silent.

Wesley was the first to break the tense silence. "Did you get a hold of them?"

"Yes. Giles, Buffy, and Dawn will catch the next flight from Rome. Willow and Kennedy will soon follow after they take care of a small situation down there and Xander won't be here till the day of the funeral. He's finishing up some details on a vampire nest down in Africa."

Wesley nodded. "What about her parents? Were you able to contact them?"

Angel snorted. "Don't ask."

Wesley expected that. As far as he could remember, Cordelia's parents only called her once on her birthday. It seemed that the only family any of them had was each other.

Wesley began to tear up as he thought about the seer. He couldn't believe that after all these years, she was actually gone. He remembered the first day he met her. A beautiful teenager in her prime. Yes, she was vain, but even then he could sense something special about her.

A smile graced his thin lips as the memory of their two horrible kisses they shared. The supposed attraction they had felt for each other was gone after that embarrassing moment. Sadly, they were just two lonely people who were trying to find someone they could relate to. Being on the outside of the scooby gang got cold and lonely.

Yet later when they reunited, she planted a hot big kiss on his lips. That time, it wasn't uncomfortable at all. But there really wasn't any chemistry there. Plus, she was just using him to try to pass the visions along. The memory caused a chuckle from the sad young man.

Angel gave the younger man a strange look. The chuckle turned to a full blown laugh. When he calmed down enough to see the confused look on his friend's face, Wesley felt he owed a explanation.

"l was just remembering when Cordelia and I reunited. The kiss she gave me was certainly better than the one in Sunnydell."

Angel slowly smiled. "Yeah, I remember that day too. She came back early from an audition and kissed me. She was kissing anybody to just get rid of the-Wait! You two kissed before?"

Wesley began to laugh. "Yes. We thought we were attracted to each other. But when we finally kissed, it turned out to be a dud. We even tried a second time but-er... um... Well, there was nothing there."

Wesley noticed the hint of jealousy in the vampire's eyes. If it was any other day, he would have called the vampire on his apparent feelings for the brunette. But this wasn't a normal day. The brunette in question was dead, leaving a large hole in their hearts.

"Yeah. I didn't feel anything then either. But now... I wish I acted differently," Angel quietly admitted, becoming somber again.

"Yes, I think all of us have regrets. So many mistakes that could have prevented this day," Wesley admitted.

The uneasy silence slipped in again. Both were lost in their memories of the past. Angel shook himself out of his brooding and brought up the subject of the funeral arrangements.

"I've got everything in order. All I have left is to call the funeral directer back up and tell him how much chairs we need. Has Fred picked out her cloths?"

"Yes, she has. Angel... All of us has had a ruff night. Don't you think that you should take off? Maybe get away from here for awhile."

"You mean take off like I did when Buffy died? No, I have too many responsibilities. I know you guys are worried, but I'm going to be ok.. I'm... having a hard time dealing with her death. All of us are. But I can't go and hide. She wouldn't have wanted that."

Wesley nodded and stood back up. "You know that we're here for you. If you need someone to talk to, we're just a call away."

"Yeah, I know... Wesley, if any of you need to talk..."

Wesley slightly smiled. "We'll call."

Angel watched Wesley as he left the office. It was a small comfort knowing that he didn't have to go through this alone. He promised himself right then and there that he would keep the fractured family together.

**A**

Cordelia paced back and forth in her tiny, empty, white room. Though it felt more like a jail cell. The only possession she had was a small cot in the corner with a toilet and sink right next to it. The white was so pure that it caused her to have a headache. OR maybe that was due to the tests they put her through.

The weird grey lady had put her through both physical and psychological tests. Blood samples were took, along with MRI's. When she asked the reason for all the testing, the grey freak merely said that it was for her own benefit that they test her. Whatever!

Strangely, she wasn't worried about the reason why. What concerned her most was the memeory loss. She felt that if she knew who she was, then maybe it would explain why she was being held a prisoner. Sure, they told her that she wasn't a prisoner. But if that was true, then she wouldn't have to be locked inside the tiny room with no windows.

The sound of the lock turning alerted Cordelia to approaching visitors. She quickly sat on the bed and waited. The crazy grey skinned hag (Darcy) stepped in holding a clip board. A guard followed her in, caring a chair for the unpleasant woman.

Darcy sat in the chair as the guard left the two women alone. Cordy watched with hooded eyes as the hag began to sqribble something down.

"Well, looks like your test results came in normal. You my dear, is as healthy as a horse. Now, I'm just going to ask you a few more questions-"

"No," Cordelia replied before the woman could finish speaking.

Darcy chuckled. "I'm sorry to break it to you, but you have no choice in the matter."

"Oh please! Stop with the creepy doctor act! I know my rights, lady."

Darcy quickly began to write something down again. "I can see that you still have a sharp tongue."

"Glad you noticed. Now, listen up. I'm going to be the one asking questions. You answer them, got it?"

Darcy crossed her legs, a amused smile stretching upon her grey scaly face. Cordy shivered as the half demon's yellow eyes gazed upon her own human face.

"Sounds interesting. Alright, we'll play it your way. Ask me anything."

"What's my name?"

Darcy frowned. "I'm sorry, my dear. But we don't know your name."

"Pfft! Don't give me that crap! You and that strange, expensive suit guy seemed to know me pretty well last night."

Cordy almost smiled with triumph as the hag shifted nervously. She knew that she caught the old woman in a lie.

Darcy collected herself and seemed to relax. "What do you think your name is?"

"What," Cordelia asked, slightly confused.

Darcy leaned forward, giving Cordy a so called look of concern. "Young lady, you have amnesia. And as a expert in that field, I have studied those with different stages of memory loss. In your case, there is no damage to the brain that would cause your amnesia. My-"

"Gee. Thanks for telling me something I already know!"

The hag continued as if she didn't hear a word Cordy had said.

"My experience showed me that some times, a traumatic experience causes the brain to block out painful memories. So in theory, we think that you are subconsciously blocking those harmful memories to protect yourself. It's a natural defense mechanism our brains tend to do. That's why you are here. We're trying to help you."

"Help me? Lady, you do a bunch of tests on me without asking my permission, I over hear you and that guy discussing me and something about visions, then you lock me up in this room! Last I heard, that's called kidnapping," Cordy accused.

Darcy became silent for a moment. Then when seeing that the stubborn brunette wasn't going to cooperate, she stood up and gave Cordelia a piercing stare.

"There are many things in this world that the human mind cannot handle. You were one of the lucky few who could cope with the flip side of things. No, I personally don't know who you are. I just know what I have read in files. And what I found out was that you were a very special woman who helped anyone who asked for it."

Darcy knocked on the door twice, signaling that she was done. "We are not the bad guys. If anything, we're the team you want on your side."

The door opened as the guard entered the room. He picked up the chair while Darcy gazed at the stubborn woman sitting on the small twin bed. It seemed that the patient wasn't going to be cooperative.

"Good day," Darcy said as she left the room. The guard followed behind, locking the door behind them.

**A**

Joline numbly brushed her shoulder length red hair. The twenty year old woman in the mirror was someone she didn't recognise. She liked that. All traces of her life as a prostitute had left. All except the ugly scar that Big Al left when he branded her as his property.

She studied the girl in the mirror. To herself, she thought that she wasn't that much to look at. Her mouth was too small with thin lips. She had pale skin that only freckled when she stayed out in the sun too long, her nose was narrow, and her eyes weren't big and sparkly like the women in the old time movies. Her mother had told her that she looked like her biological Irish father. Thinking of her native city brought a sad sigh.

Sometimes, she wished she was back in the Big Apple. Sure, she lived in a abusive home with a step father who had a fondness of his step daughter. But at least she didn't know that there was more real monsters out there that weren't human.

Yet, at the same time, she felt that she was never happier than she was here fighting. For the first time in her life, she felt that she was doing something right. She had actually belonged to a family that would never hurt her physically or emotionally, and that in itself brought her more security then she ever felt living back at home.

As Joline brushed her hair, the PTB was watching her in a crystal clear pool. It was the place of decisions, where those who are dead and are champions come to take council from the PTB. Today, Doyle got the privilege of being the one they summoned.

"Who's the cute gal," Doyle asked as the image shimmered. He smiled with appreciation.

"She is the one who shall find the seer," boomed the first PTB. Though Doyle didn't see them, he could feel their presence all around him.

"Her? Um, no offense, but she doesn't look... supernatural. Cause that's what you're going to need to bust the princess out where ever she's being held."

"Do not be fooled by her small stature. For this young woman is a Slayer," said a sweeter but still just as powerful voice.

"Oh! Well then, that's different then. But I still think that a whole army of Slayers would be better," Doyle replied as he watched the girl closely.

"They have different paths and different battles to face. No, this one is the one we choose for the quest," replied a third voice. The sound of his voice was like the sound of many waterfalls.

Doyle shook his head. "Why do you need a girl to do a job that Angel can do? I mean, you are the PTB! Don't you know where she is?"

"No... Something clouds our vision. I'm afraid we can not see where the seer is currently being held. As for her champion, he has more important affairs to attend to."

"What?! Are you kidding me?! Angel would drop everything to save Cordy," Doyle angrily yelled.

"And that is why we cannot tell him. His love for her will only cloud his judgment. For he has a different path that must be followed to the end. That is why we must find another warrior to find the seer before the evil ones use her for their own evil purposes," said the third voice.

"We choose this one for she has a pure heart and is willing to die for others. But she hasn't been trained in the ways of a Slayer," said the second voice.

"Does she even know she's a Vampire Slayer," Doyle asked.

"No. That is why we have to send someone to guide her," said the first voice.

"Why did you call me here," Doyle asked while he began to suspect exactly why.

"Young one, you have earned your redemption already. We would not ask you for such a dangerous task if the situation wasn't so dire. But you know the seer, and the pain of the world. There fore we-"

"So I'm the guy you want to be the guide. Figures. But I accept. Heavens great and all, but I need a little adventure to spice up my life."

"You do a great deed today. But know this, the Slayer will be the only one who can see you. For your time on earth was up when you sacrificed yourself for the cause."

Doyle flinched. "So I'll be a ghost? How can I help if I can't even protect the one I'm guiding?"

"You will not be a ghost who wanders the earth stuck in limbo. You oh warrior, will be a spirit of light. As a spirit of light, you can perform certain acts to aid in the Slayers quest," said the booming first Power.

"When do I leave?"

"Now," the three said as one.

**A**

"She is a very stubborn woman who is smarter than she acts."

Hamiltan listened as Darcy explained her findings. He read the report she had written after watching the exchange between the seer and witch doctor on his laptop.

"Frankly sir, I think that we might as well tie her down and take what we want from her. She's already got it in her mind that we're evil. Why disappoint her?"

"The Senior Partners want the seer alive. In the grander scheme of things, she will be needed as a willing perticipant."

Darcy's wheezy voice showed her disapproval. "As you wish sir. But if you ask me-"

"Nobody asked you for your opinion on the matter. Now, getting back to the topic at hand, let's discuss Cordelia's state of amnesia. Last time she descended from the higher plains, both her and the former power were dazed and lacked all memory. Is this the same case now?"

"Yes and no. Yes, she would be disoriented and confused after her unnatural ressurection. But she should have recuperrated by now. And since we reset the clock on her damaged brain, things should be in working order."

Darcy stopped to take a sip from her cup of coffee.

"I think she's repressing her memories to a certain extent. Put that together with the after effects of the spell, well, you have a impossible mountain to over come to get those memories back."

Hamiltan gave a toothy grin. "Really? Well, this will definitely be a advantage."

The old woman shook her bald scaly head. "Mr.Hamiltan, I don't think you get the picture."

"No Ms.Darcy, it is you who doesn't get the picture. Cordelia Chase is vital to gaining the upper hand on Angel."

"But sir, I thought Angel was doubting himself, giving in to the darkness?"

Hamiltan rolled his eyes as he stood up from his comfortable chair. "No, that was before the PTB allowed the little vixen to direct the vampire back on his path."

A buzz on the intercom interupted the meeting. Hamiltan sat back down as he answered his secretary.

"Yes?"

"Mr.Hamiltan, your contract that you ordered from the Senior Partners has arrived."

Hamiltan closed his eyes in pleasure. "Send it in, Jessica."

A moment later, a very leggy brunette entered the office, carrying a scroll. Darcy shivered as her demon sense became over whelmed with the evil oozing from the contract.

"What is that," the half breed asked.

"This is the contract that will grant me Eve's position as liaison... and eternal life."

Hamiltan picked up his name plate off his large desk. His eyes glazed over as he held it in one hand.

"You see, I'm already a man endowed with the unholy powers of the dark arts. But when I get Eve to relinquish her position to me, I'll be more powerful than you can imagine."

Hamilten squeezed the plate, crushing the metal as if it was only paper.

"But that's when I find our little Eve. At the moment, I'm unable to locate her. But once I get word out there that her job and eternal life is in jeopardy, she'll show up."

"Of course sir," Darcy replied. She sat her empty cup on the desk.

"Well Darcy, thank you for taking the time to give me the full report. That was super of you," Hamiltan said as he stood up, reaching for her hand.

Darcy limply took the large hand offered her and shook it. The man unnerved her with his mood swings. One moment he could be a upbeat, nice, fun guy. Then the next he would be a evil, menacing, foe who would kill you without blinking an eye.

"It was my pleasure," she croaked.

As the grey woman tried to hastily make her exit, Hamiltan called out to her.

"And don't worry about Ms.Chase. I'll be having a talk with her before I shift my full attention on other matters."

Darcy froze, hoping that would be all. Apparently it was. With a hasty goodbye, the ugly old hag left the spacious office.

Hamiltan whistled as he walked over to the fake painting. It was just a cover for his safe. The whole painting and safe thing was cliche, but the lock wasn't. Nobody could open it unless they had the exact same voice as him and knew the password.

Quietly whispering the magic word, (and I do mean magic) the safe shifted gears, opening easily.

With the up most care, the soon to be liaison carefully put the scroll in the safe. Though he would like to start his search for Ms.Eve, he had to smooth things over with their new resident.

Marcus Hamiltan considered himself a people person. He knew how to press the right buttons and turn on the charm to sooth a person's fears. Most of his co workers would have told you that their first impression of him was that he was a light hearted fellow, who had a bright out look on life.

But, once you get to know him, your sunny out look on him begins to change. He was a ruthless man who would do anything to get the job done. Sort of a prodigy of the Senior Partners.

He was groomed since he was six years old to work as a liasian one day. The old saying 'Get them while they're young' was a motto the Senior Partners lived by. He and many others such as Eve, were raised to be evil. Simple yes, but it was the truth.

They were highly educated, taught the ways of both the human world and the supernatural. Simply put, they were the ones who manipulated, killed and destroyed champions. So you see why Marcus was so confident. He had never really met his match in anything.

"Jessica? Get out your appointment book," Hamiltan said as he buzzed the secretary.

"Got it. What is it that you would like to schedule?"

"Clear my schedule this evening. I'll be visiting the new project down in sector 7."

"Will that be all, sir," asked Jessica.

"As a matter of fact, no. Transfer all calls to the answering machine and come into my office."

"Shall I bring the handcuffs with me sir," purred the secretary.

"Most definitely," Marcus replied with a evil twinkle in his eyes.

**A**

Joline was busy brushing her teeth when Doyle appeared. His confused face reflected in the mirror. Dropping her tooth brush, the Slayer turned around.

"Uh... Hello," Doyle said hesitantly, waving one hand.

Joline opened her mouth and let out a ear piercing scream. It was a very, very bad start for the guide and his Slayer.

* * *

**A/N**_: I was planning on posting this yesterday, but my computer was acting up. Plus, I wasn't satisfied with the story line I was using. So, I erased a huge chunk of it and restructured the entrance of Joline and Doyle. _

_I didn't have any action since this is supposed to be the day after Cordelia's death. I wanted to reflect on some of the grief of losing a loved one. I didn't go as deep as I wanted due to my own personal experienced of losing someone. It kinda hit a nerve. Maybe in the next chapter I'll be more detailed about it. Anyways, I didn't want to make the chapter too long._

_So, give me your reviews and please be truthful. I'm open to suggestons and insight of characters. Thanks for your support! _


	3. Chapter 3: Friendly Persuasion

**A/N: **_Here we go. More grieving, thoughts of Cordy, and of course Doyle trying to be a guiding light. Yeah, poor guy will be craving a stiif drink by the time this chapter is over. LOL. Also, sorry for my overly long absence. Lot of stuff happened, life got crazy, then my computer went crazy. Good news is that I got a new computer that is fast and perfect for me. So yay! Bas news is that though summer is here, my life still hasn't slowed down. But at least I got a computer that won't erase or mess up in the middle of constructing a chapter. _

**Disclaimer**_: Joss and David own all rights to the show and its characters. I only got Joline who doesn't seem like Slayer material... Yet! _

**Who Am I?**

**Chapter 3: Friendly Persuasion**

"Whoa! Calm down and let me explain... Or stand there and scream," Doyle said as he covered his ears.

Joline stopped her screaming and resorted to action. She tried punching the Irish man, but her fist only found air. Doyle was thankful for that.

"Now, I know how this must look to you. But let me- Hey! What are you doing?"

Doyle flinched as the twenty year old threw a bar of soap at his head. Like the punch, it went straight through him and wound up hitting the tiled wall. The tile cracked upon impact. Doyle knew that the tile could have easily been his head. Being a spirit what-ya-may-call-it had its perks.

"What are you?! Some kind of ghostly pervert!"

"What?! No! I'm-"

Doyle groaned as the bathroom door was kicked open. Rondell stood there with a stake while Jack held a wrench in his hand.

"What's going on? You O.K. Joe?"

"No, I'm not! If you haven't noticed, there's a Peeping Tom ghost in here," Joline siad while pointing a accusing finger at Doyle.

Rondell and Jack shared a look. Joline waited for the two to do something, but neither said a word. What the hell was wrong with them?

"Uh... I don't see anything," Rondell said slowly.

"What do you mean you don't see anything? He's right there, dressed like a guy out of Magnum P.I. and That 70's Show!!"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing," Doyle asked, slightly offended. Apparently, the PTB let him wear his favorite brown leather jacket, red Hawaiian shirt with the seventy's collar. He thought he looked great to tell the truth.

"Sorry, Joline. But there's nothing there," Jack said cautisly. It was apparent that the two were questioning her mental health. She was beginning to do the same thing.

"You can't tell me you just didn't hear him talk... Guys?"

"Listen Doll face, they can't see or hear me. So if you want to save face, I suggest you make up something for acting like a loony," Doyle explained as he leaned against the tiled wall.

"Joe, you've been under a lot of stress lately. I think you should go lie down and rest," Rondell gently said as he tenderly touched her shoulder.

"I am not crazy," Joline argued.

"You could've fooled them," Doyle retorted.

"Shut-up," Joline snapped.

Rondell looked slightly hurt at her outburst. "What?"

"Not you, Ron. I was talking to...," Joline trailed off when seeing Jack and Ron sharing that same look again. Maybe she should change tactics.

"I'm sorry guys. I think you're right. I should just lay down and rest... Guys, really, I'll be fine."

Rondell and Jack began to leave reluctantly. "Oh, and guys? Thanks for your speedy action. If I was in trouble, I know you guys would be there in a second."

"Damn straight. Don't be too long in there. Your burger is getting cold," Rondell responded lightly before closing the door.

"Phew! I thought they would never leave," Doyle said as he gave the seething red head a smile.

"Look here, pervert. I don't know if this is some kind of a sick joke or if you're all in my head, but I will not tolerate being sneacked up on while I'm in the bathroom!"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault that I just appeared here. The PTB were the ones who dropped me here so blame them. I'm just as a victim as you are."

Joline crossed her bare arms. "Oh really? And just who is... Ugh! I can't believe I'm arguing with someone who probably isn't real."

"Stop accusing me of being part of your wacky imagination!... Look, we got off on the wrong foot. How about we start all over," Doyle asked seriously.

Joline thought about it for a moment. What possible harm could talking to the weird guy anyways? After all, if he wasn't a figment of her imagination, then that just meant he was a ghost. OK, that thought wasn't really reassuring.

"Fine. So, who are you?"

"My name's Doyle. And I know this is going to sound crazy, but the Powers That Be has sent me here to guide you on a quest."

From the younger girl's look, it did strike her as crazy. Doyle couldn't help but wish that the Powers had presented him to the Slayer a little differently.

"Quest? Powers That... What?"

Doyle sighed. "Alright, I'm not being very clear... How about I start at the beginning J-...uh... Jade?"

"Joline," the girl dead panned.

"Right. Now, Once upon a time-"

"What the hell kind of beginning is that?"

"Hey, it's my story to tell and-"

"Listen Doyle, if that really is your name. Just give me the cliff note version," Joline said impatiently as she grabbed her clean clothes off the toilet.

"Sure, no problem. Though my story telling skills are something most people appreciate," Doyle commented. When Joline gave him a angry look, he realised she wanted him to give her a little privacy to change.

Doyle winked at her before turning around. "Ok, let's start with what you are. You may want to hurry up cause you are going to need to sit down to hear what I gotta say, beautiful."

**A**

Fred sat in Wesley's office, waiting for the ex-watcher's return. She unconsciouslynibbled on her bottom lip, anxious to hear how the champ was doing.

After the shock last night, the fang gang has been in a daze most of the day. When Cordelia was in her coma, things got bad. But there was always a little hope that the heart of the team would wake up, making things back the way they were before all of the mess had started.

Now, she was gone. Really gone. No more visions, no more hearing her wisecracks and laughter, and no more beacon that kept everyone on the right path. Cordelia Chase had left a giant hole that felt like it would never be filled up again.

Fred stood up and began to pace. She hated it there. Sure, they had everything at their disposal, seemingly doing more good then they had ever did before. But the place didn't have Cordelia, the one person who wasn't corrupted by the tempting deals Wolfram and Hart had to offer.

The young physicist could feel herself slipping down a steep ravine. The urge to find a dark place and hidewas so overwhelming that she had to keep repeating Einsteins theory on Cold fusion.

The heart was gone and never coming back. Who would keep Angel from finally giving up? She knew she couldn't. She had tried to fill those shoes once before, and it nearly drove her crazy.

Fred wanted to scream. It just didn't seem logical to her! Why would the PTB allow Cordelia to die? Didn't they know how lost they were? Who would save them?!

Anxiety set in as Fred faught for air. Everything was wrong, wrong, wrong! They shouldn't be there. Cordy shouldn't had never woke up in the hospital alone that was being controlled by this law firm.

Fred began to lose it as she ran her thin fingers through her soft brown hair. Losing someone to death that was so close was something new to the brilliant young woman. When Gwen had accidentally killed Gunn, that had nearly done her in. Then finding out what her favorite professor had done!...

But this was different on so many levels. Cordelia was dead and never coming back! Fred felt her knees wanting to buckle. She gripped the edge of Wesley's desk, supporting herself. Then her eyes saw the marker on Wesley's desk.

With shaking hands, the young physicist grabbed the black marker. She needed to write down her thoughts before her grief drove her over the edge.

Fred quickly burst our of the office, not noticing the person she had brushed past was the very person she was waiting for. Instead, she ran and ran. She didn't stop till she reached her office in the Science department.

Her breathing was ragged as she leaned against the door. The urge to write down her thoughts was burning out of control. She knew that if she started, she wouldn't stop.

With all her strength would allow, she threw the marker across the room. She refused to go down that road again. She had to stay strong, for Cordy's sake. But it was just so hard!

Fred staggered toward her desk, but before she could even touch it, her knees buckled. The young woman collapsed to the floor, giving in to her need to grieve. Her sobs could be heard outside of the office. The employees didn't bother to knock or check on her, unsure of what to say about the deceased.

Wesley appeared, noticing the uncomfortable looks the scientists gave each other. Even the young man that Fred expressed interest in seemed unable to act.

Wesley knocked softly on the office door. He recieved no answer. The English man refused to give up as he knocked again. Finally, Wes opened the door and entered the office.

His heart broke when seeing the petite Texan laying on the ground, curled in the fetal position. He sat down beside her and gently gathered the sobbing woman, pulling her into his lap. Wesley didn't say a word. Instead, he just rocked her back and forth, stroking her hair as he let his tears fall.

**A**

Cordelia watched as the guard laid her tray of food on the floor. She waited till he left before taking the tray and taking it back to her bed. It reminded her of the school cafeteria lunches. Mystery meat with mystery mush with a side of good old mystery pudding. At least they gave her a glass of water. That was the only non mystery substance on her tray.

_Great. I can remember what a school cafeteria food looks and tastes like, but not the schools name itself. I can't believe they expect me to eat this!... Did that meat just move?... OK, I'm not so hungry now._

Cordy laid the tray down by the bed. She figured that it would probably be traced with drugs anyway. Despite what the weird scaly woman said, they did not strike her as the hero type.

"So, since I got nothing to eat or nobody decent to talk to, I guess I'll just amuse myself... Like a crazy person. Alright, let's see what I can remember..."

"Um, I remember what year it is. Not sure of the month or day but I think that's normal considering. Uh, I remember... my ABC's, how to count... I basically know how to function like a normal person. Everything is there except for me. Where did I go?"

The feeling of de-ja-vu came over her. It was like she spoke similuar words before, yet she didn't. Weird.

As Cordelia paced, her agitation grew. What was her favorite food?! Was she married or in a relationship at all? Kids? Darcy's words came back to haunt her.

"Am I really blocking these memories on purpose?... No, it has to be more than that. Or is there? God! Why does this have to be so hard?!!"

Cordelia stopped pacing, looking at the white walls surrounding her. Was she in a mental hospital? It sure felt like one. A small cot in the corner. A toilet with a sink, no pictures or sharp objects around. And no mirror. Cordelia's eyes widened at the lack of memory of what she looked like.

"I don't even know what I look like," Cordy screamed as she touched her face.

Cordelia tried to picture what she looked like by touching her lips, nose, eyes and cheeks. A vague picture formed in her head. But without a mirror, that picture would never fully come together in her blank mind.

"Well, I know I'm not a Artist," Cordy commented drily at the abstract picture in her brain.

She quickly began looking around for something to reflect her face. The floor was shiny but didn't reflect her face very well. She tried the water in the toilet but that was a bust.

Cordy stepped back, thinking hard. Her eyes brightened when seeing the steel door. She ran to it, frowning at the fuzzy image it presented.

_I think I like the image in my head better._

Cordelia gave up. She figured that the next time old carpet face appeared again, she would demand a mirror.

_After all, a gal without a mirror is like a vampire without his reflection.... Wait a minute. Vampire? Where did that come from?_

**A**

Fred excepted the tissue from Wesley, just now noticing her close friend. And she realised that she was sitting in his lap.... on the floor. Very awkward.

"Wesley! Hi, um...... Thanks. I'll just..."

"Oh! Here, let me help you," Wesley insisted as the pretty brunette slid off his lap. Quickly standing up, Wesley offered his hand. Fred took it, noticing how chivalry it was.

"I'm sorry. I was just waiting in your office when.... when...."

"When the grief came," Wesley finished with a knowing look. Fred looked away, trying to hide her puffy red eyes.

Wesley gently touched her cheek, turning her head so she couldn't hide from him. "It comes in waves. Each one seemingly harder to over come."

Fred leaned into his hand for a moment, then slowly stepped back. "Yeah. Except in my case I get crazy thoughts that urge me to steal markers and write mathematical formulas all over the walls, then curl up in a ball and cry till there's no tears left."

Wes gently smiled. He never grew tired of Fred's long over drawn sentences. It was soothing. And soothing was what they all needed.

"But I see that you didn't write on the walls. Seems like you're stronger than you realise," Wesley said whole heartily. She was a rare woman, just like Cordelia.

Fred shook her head as she smiled. She never believed that she was the strong one. She tried telling the men folk that, but they were too set in their ways to listen.

"How is he," Fred asked solemnly.

Wesley sat down in the chair across from Fred's desk. The young woman quickly seated herself in her office chair, giving him her complete attention.

"Hurting. Just like the rest of us. And yet, he seems to be trying to cope. When I suggested the trip that we discussed earlier, he refused."

"Well, what about letting us take over the funeral arrangements? Don't ya think that he should let us handle some of the responsibilities for Cordy's funeral?"

Wesley shook his head. "You know Angel. He wants to handle the arrangements. Frankly, I think it's therapeutic for him. Almost like this is his last goodbye to her," Wesley said wistfully.

"He also said that he didn't want to take another sabbatical like he did after Buffy's death. I think.... he doesn't want to go through this alone."

Fred slightly cocked her head. Her eyes got that far away thinking look when ever she studied a difficult situation. During those times, it was best to remain silent as she digested new information.

"Cordelia accomplished her last mission," Fred commented after the short pause.

"Yes. She did," Wesley said with a sad smile.

"We have our champion back.... If only we could have the heart," Fred said slowly as her voice cracked.

Wesley leaned forward, catching her pale hands with his own tanned ones. Fred looked deeply into his blue eyes and smiled. She knew that she wasn't left alone, she had her family there to go through the wilderness with.

"Let's report back to the others," Wesley suggested. Fred dabbed her eyes while giving a curt nod. She didn't trust her voice at the moment.

**A**

Joline left the bathroom with her mind reeling from what Doyle had just told her. It didn't make any sense, yet it did. More sense than anything made since her biological father died when she was five.

Joe ignored the stares as she ran back to her room. As Ron had promised, her half eaten burger laid on her bed. She grabbed it and took a huge bite.

"You know, you don't find many girls who actually eat when a guy's present," Doyle said from behind.

Joline gasped, which caused the food to get lodged in her throat. She began to choke, coughing while giving Doyle the stink eye.

She grabbed the water bottle and took some big gulps, sending the food down properly. She then gave the Irish man a scowl.

"Don't do that!"

"Sorry about that. Didn't mean to pop up on ya like that. I'm still getting used to the whole spirit of light thing," Doyle apologised as he looked around the bare room.

"I like the whole barren look you got going. Though personally, I would have at least had the room painted different. The whole peeling grey wall paper kinda gives a depressed feeling to the place, if you know what I mean."

"Well, this was a office once. Besides, I'm not the most chipper company to hang out with," Joline muttered as she resumed eating her burger. She was glad he wasn't talking about the whole Slayer and PTBthing. She wasn't ready to resume those topics of conversation. His presence alone was unnerving.

"And why not? You've got looks and a great New York accent. All I got is my Irish brouge and whatever a spirit of light has."

Doyle was trying to keep the conversation light as possible. From the bombs he dropped on her, he knew that it would take a little time to digest everything. So, he decided to try and get to know her a little better before mentioning the path she must take.

"Ever been to New York," she asked, opening up just a little.

"Oh sure. Visited the Yankee Stadium, the local pubs, and every hot dog stand I could find. I had the time of my life.... Well, all except for the old lady I tried helping across the street. She thought I was trying to steal her purse and quickly sprayed me with mace before kicking me in the family jewels."

Joline smirked before eating the last bite. "Wish I could have been there to see that."

"Thanks for your sympathy... What part of New York do you hail from?"

"The Bronx. Born and raised there," Joline commented while wiping the crumbs off of herself.

"And what about your family?"

Doyle immediately wanted to take back the question. Joline immediately stiffened, her eyes shifting away. Whatever happened in her house hold, it wasn't good. The anger that vibrated from her made Doyle regret mentioning her family.

_You know PTB, it would have been useful if you, let's just say... TOLD ME HER BACK GROUND!! _

"I don't know and don't care," Joline hissed.

"Huh. So......"

Joline sighed. She really didn't feel like talking at the moment. But apparently, her _guide_ wasn't going to leave her alone.

"So, I'm a Slayer."

"Right," Doyle said. The change of topic was good. Now they could discuss where they go from there.

"And there is only one chosen one in every generation. Well, there was till a Slayer and her friends did a spell so that every potential Slayer could become Slayers. Did I get that right?"

"So far," Doyle said as he leaned against the wall.

Joline leaned forward, her eyes showing disbelief. "Does Elvis talk to you?"

"This isn't no joking matter, Joline. You know that deep down I'm telling you the truth," Doyle calmly replied.

"Well, sorry if I'm sceptical about a ghost, thingy, person who supposedly was sent by the Powers That Be to guide me on some quest for a lost woman who happens to used to work for a vampire with a soul!!"

Doyle was beginning to feel agitated. The girl obviously didn't want to believe the things that was revealed to her today. Even though she faces these things every day, she still lived in the land of denial.

"A spirit of light. Not ghost, thingy, person! And even if you choose to not believe the things I told you, you're still stuck with me."

Joline grabbed her pillow and threw it at Doyle. This time, he didn't flinch.

"Now we're resorting back to throwing stuff. You know that's a waste of time," Doyle said as he shook his head.

"Leave... me.... alone!"

Doyle walked forward and bent down till they were at eye level. "I... can't... do that! We need each other!"

"And why is that?"

"You don't have a watcher to train you properly. I can't tell Angel about Cordy do to the PTB. To tell you the truth, I think you're not up to the task. But since the Powers disagree with me, I'm stuck with you. So you see, we really do need each other," Doyle said firmly.

Joline's temper began to flare. "Are you saying that I can't rescue a woman from a bunch of evil lawyers?"

Doyle smirked. "Babe, you can't even handle news about who you are."

"You don't know me, pal."

Doyle backed away. Joline looked down, thinking long and hard. The Irish man hoped he had gotten through to her.

"This is a lot to take in. So, I'll leave you be for a little while. Give you some time to think it over. But no matter what you decide, you are still the Chosen one."

Joline still refused to make eye contact. Doyle sighed. He tried his best. Now it was up to her.

"I'll be back when the sun sets. Be ready for patrol duty."

**A**

_I hate my life. And what makes that a crazy thing is that I don't have a life!! Not now anyways...... God I'm bored._

Boredom and frustration had free reign. Feelings of claustrophobia had kicked in about three hours ago. That is, if it was three hours ago. Since there was no clock in her tiny, white bright room, Cordy had no idea if she's been in that room for hours or mere minutes.

Cordelia stood up and ran to the door, trying for the umpteenth time to rouse somebody. She ignored to pain that pierced her tight fists as she banged on the door. She would have kicked the door as well but since she only had a pair of white socks on, she didn't want to risk a broken toe.

"Hey! I know somebody has to be out there! I demand to see someone who matters, not that grouchy food guard guy! Do you hear me?! I want to see-"

The sound of the lock clicking quieted the frustrated woman. She stepped back, unsure if the angry food guard guy was coming in to shut her up or whatever they do in that unknown place.

In stepped the guard, his face creased with a scowl. Apparently he heard every word. Before Cordelia could mutter a single syllable, the guard stepped aside to let in a tall, elegantly dressed man holding a thin file of some kind.

The man had a handsome face, though his beautiful smile was not quite right. Cordy didn't dwell on the vibe she was getting. Instead, she was appraising his suit and shoes. It was obvious to the shop aholic that this man was made of money. Money and taste.

"Good evening. I see that you are looking better then the last time I saw you_."_

_That voice.... That smile.. Oh... Creepy shark guy. Just great.... Not!_

"You were there when I woke up."

Hamilton's eyes lighted up with pleasure. "And it looks like you have your wits about you. Good. That tells me that everything is as tip top shape as the medical report revealed."

"Yeah, that's me. Miss witty girl. Enough of the niceties. I want to know why I'm here," Cordy replied with a defiant gesture to her surroundings.

Marcus delivered a perfect picture of contrite as he spoke. "I must apologize. I may run this facility, but I still answer to some higher authorities. I was told that this was the safest procedure to take concerning you."

Cordelia's eyes grew wide as she began to stutter with outrage.

"Holding me prisoner in this.. this... room for psychos is the safest procedure?! What? From the public? Am I contagious and you people just won't tell me because-"

"I assure you that you're in perfect health. And no, you are not-"

"A prisoner, yada, yada. I heard this before from the old hag doctor," Cordelia interrupted with a bored glare in Marcus's direction.

"Exactly. And it is the truth. In fact, that's why I'm here," Hamilton said as if Cordy's continenceand tone didn't faze his up beat attitude.

"Huh?"

Marcus turned around and walked out of the open door. He turned around when he was just out of the door way.

"I'm here to say goodbye. You may go."

Cordy shook her head. Was this guy for real? He couldn't be.

Cordy looked at the burly guard. His face was still set in a scowl, though it was less harsh than before. She then turned her attention back to the rich suit.

The seer took one step forward, then stopped. Something about this didn't feel right.

"I don't believe you," Cordelia said warily.

Marcus shrugged. "I'm sorry that you feel that way. But it's no skin off my nose. Either way, you go. We've done everything possible to help revive you and bring you back to speed. You're healthy and ready for your discharge. Now, you can go and lead your life the way you see fit."

Marcus turned his back beginning to leave the stunned brunette. He stopped and said one last thing, setting the bait.

"But I doubt you will remember who you are any time soon. But like all good things, it will come. Too bad you're in such a hurry to leave. I really believed that we could have helped you. Especially since we gathered a little bit of information on you."

Cordelia cursed under her breath. She knew there was a catch. And that Bastard knew how to dangle the hook just right.

Cordelia sighed. "Maybe I'll stay just a little while longer. Not that I'm going to stay here with you people, but.... just thirty minutes or so."

Marcus grinned with triumph before turning around with a nonchalant look on his face. "Excellent. But first, let's get you some proper clothes and then break for supper. I feel like having a some Italian for our little dinner, don't you?"

**A**

Joline watched the sunset with dread. Soon the light would be gone, leaving a blanket of darkness. She wouldn't have mind it if it wasn't for the monsters that lurked around. She thanked mankind for the bright lights that at least kept some of the monsters at bay. Particulary the vampires.

Usually she would feel energised as the anticipation built up for the hunt. But not tonight. Instead, dread filled her thoughts like tiny grains of sand in a hour glass. Steady and small, but noticeable as the hour glass fills up slowly.

Her dread seemed devided amongst itself. On one hand, she didn't want to see the strange Irish man. If she did, it meant that everything he said was true. She really had some unasked for destiny set upon her from unknown powers she never heard of before.

Yet.... If he didn't show up, it all meant that she was crazy and had finally snapped. Sure, living in a warehouse with a bunch of people who hunt vamps and demons without pay did call for a little craziness. But not like 'Over the Cuckoo's Nest' kind of crazy.

It was a dilemma. Either she was crazy or she had the call of the Slayer on her life or whatever. She didn't know which one to root for. She's damned if she does and damned if she doesn't.

As the last rays of the sun peeked over the horizan, Joline felt the dread build up so fast that she felt like she was choking. This was it. Her defining moment.

Joline closed her eyes and waited, not knowing what to expect. Seconds ticked by yet nothing happened. Seconds turned into minutes. The L.A. temperature changed slightly as the sky darkened, rousing her to open her eyes. She was alone.

Joline sighed, feeling relieved, disappointed, scared, and happy all at the same time. Looks like crazy won out over the sane part.

"I never did watch sunsets very often when I was alive," said a accented male voice beside her.

Joe let out a yelp, her heart racing as she turned her head to see Doyle, standing beside her. She blinked her eyes once or twice, wandering how she missed him.

"In heaven, it's always day, never night. No shadows or darkness, just this beautiful light. I didn't miss the sunsets then. But now... being back brings back that emotion when seeing a beautiful sunset like that."

Doyle turned his head, giving the young red head a crooked smiled. "God I miss it now...... So, you ready?"

Joe shook her head to clear the cob webs. "Uh... Yeah."

Doyle grinned, anticipation and concern filling his blue eyes.

"Well then, let's go test out your slayer skills."

Joline shrugged. "Fine. Let's go down and see if Ron and the crew is ready to go."

As Joe walked across the warehouse roof, Doyle remained standing still, watching the young slayer with puzzlement.

"Ron? Wait a minute sweet heart, I meant just you and me. This is something you have to do alone wile I watch.... Wait, that didn't come out right."

Joline ignored him, continuing toward the door that would lead back to the warehouse. Doyle sighed as he followed the stubborn young woman, trying to explain to the best of his ability that she would have to learn how to take care of herself in battle without the support of others. But it was like she didn't even hear him. Being ignored was not a easy feeling to cope with.

When they reached Ron and his crew, Doyle was still pleading his case.

"I'm not saying that having the support of a team is bad, but as the Slayer you have to learn... Slayer things!"

"So, we ready to roll?" Joline asked as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Yup. Tonight, we separatein to two groups. Word is that there is a new vamp nest on the east side. They're trying to unite their group with the vamp nest on the west side."

"So you're planning to wipe out both groups at once," Joline asked with a concerned look.

Doyle scoffed. Joline glanced darkly at Doyle.

"We have to. This new nest ain't no run of the mill vamps. They've been dealing drugs on the streets to both human and demon," Ron explained as he made sure the safety on the crossbow was on.

Joline raised her eyebrows. "Vamps selling drugs? Since when did vamps need money?"

Ron gave Joline a sad smile. "Not for money, Joe."

Joline stepped back as his meaning became clear. "You don't mean-"

"That those suck heads are excepting humans for payment? Yeah, that's exactly what I mean. And that's why we got to move tonight."

"How big is the nests?"

Ron shrugged. "Luke says that the dope vamps are about thirty in number, give or take a few. As for the other nest, it's still the same number from before. Ten shouldn't be a problem."

Joline folded her arms, scrutinising her leader. "Ron, you know the rules. We don't invade another vampires turf unless we absolutely know how many there are, the layout of the nest and who is the leader."

"And what do you suggest? We wait till another kid becomes payment for a junkies next high?"

Joline sighed. "I don't know. I just don't like going in without totally being prepared."

"I know. Me neither. But this problem is just going to get bigger if we don't act now."

Doyle shook his head, trying to wrap his head around the idea of humans selling humans for drugs. It sickened him to the core. He hated to admit it, but maybe the young man was right. Attack now and stop a bad situation from turning into a out of control one.

"Alright, listen up! Me and my group will take on the vamp dealers. The other group will follow Joe's lead. I don't want to see any theatrics out there. This is going to be hard and grueling. When you encounter the blood suckers, stake them and ask questions later. Remember, humans are off limits. Even if you find one of those low lifes who are taking innocent people and dealing them for the drugs. Any questions?.... Good. Let's bounce!"

The majority of the people living in the warehouse followed Ron out, leaving behind those who were basically the nurses for the wounded. It was a well runed operation that Ron had going. After Gunn had left permenatly, Ron picked up the slack and changed things where each person had a role to play.

When the group filed out of the building, they devided into the two groups, fifteen a piece. Ron walked up to his second in command and handed her the raggy green duffel bag she carried with her on most missions. She tried to smile back at her dear friend, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. Going in without a plan was dangerous and reckless. But she could see why Ron wanted to take care of the growing situation.

"Take care of yourself, Joe."

"I always do... Ron.... Don't do anything stupid," Joline replied softly. Ron gave her his mischievous grin that reminded her so much of a little imp.

"Like storming a huge vampire nest with only fifteen people?"

Joe genuinely smiled back. "Nah, I meant like being yourself."

Ron chuckled before turning around. He got in the drivers sideof a old black van that was remade into a vampire killing machine. It wasn't as spectacular as Gunn's old truck, but it did dust a lot of vampires so far. They had three of those vans, two of which was being used for Ron's group.

Joline signaled for ten of her group to go in the van. She and four others got on some 'borrowed' motorcyles, leading the pack toward the west side where the smaller nest of vampires called home.

**A**

Cordelia had to admit, the rich suit knew how to wine and dine a girl. Not only did her plate of Timpano di Pepperoni (aka 'Bell Pepper Timpano') was cooked to perfection, but her clothes screamed rich and dangerous! It was like she was made for these expensive things. She almost felt guilty. But since these people had kept her locked up in that tiny white room for who knows how long, she felt like she needed a little compensation.

"That was absaloutly fabolous!!"

Marcus chuckled. "I take it that you enjoyed your supper."

Cordelia grinned as she took another sip of the expensive red wine.

"Mmm-hmmm! The food was deffinataly better than those mystery meals."

"I can't apologize enough for the poorly made meals you have received today. Funding for this area of the corporation is stretched when it comes to some of the minor details."

Cordy's smile quickly turned to absolute seriousness. "Speaking of corporations, what exactly... is this place?"

No sense of surprise could be found in Marcus's expression. Cordy was hoping for something, anything that would tell her if she was in trouble or something. But Marcus apparently had his emotions always in check. At least it seemed that way to her.

Course, Marcus was prepared for all questions. It was his job to be prepared for different scenarios. That's one of the reasons he was always being promoted.

"Well, this corporation has many branches. Some branches are here to help the every day average Joe in his average life. And the other branches are for the more uniqe individual. I guess you can say you're currently in the uniqe branch at the moment."

"Uniqe as in you're a rich person who we're catering to so you won't sue, or uniqe as in you're weird?"

Marcus smiled. "Unfortunately, I have no idea if you're rich or not. And even if you are, we wouldn't cater to you just because we're afraid you'll sue. I guess the anser to your question is that you're in the unique weird branch. No offense."

Cordelia leaned back, a disappointedlook displayedacross her face. She hoped that maybe she wasn't a freak. But since they had a freaky doctor check her out, then maybe she was some freaky super hero or something bizarre like that.

"You said that you had some information that might help me remember," Cordy questioned, suddenly feeling less festive then she did a minute ago.

Marcus dark eyes lit up as he leaned forward with a thin file in his hand. Before he could say anything, the chef who cooked for them walked up to the small dining table.

"How did you and the beautiful young lady enjoy your meals today, " asked a grey, haired British man. Apparently he was the head chef.

"You have really out did yourself, Eustace! No wander the employees love working here," Marcus replied with excitement. The cheff beamed with pleasure as he asked if they had room for desert.

"Mmmmm. I wish I had more room to add your desert, but I'm busting at the seams as it is. But maybe my guest would like to have some desert?"

Cordelia shook her head politely. "No thanks. I'm really trying to keep my figure."

The head chef smiled warmly. "I understand madam. Well, I must be going. A kitchen can't run itself."

Marcus nodded, standing up while holding on to the file. Cordelia felt annoyed. She was growing tired of the niceties and distractions. She wanted answers now, not later.

"Are you coming?"

Cordelia folded her arms, staging her rebellion. "No. I want to know what you know about what I should know!"

Marcus offered his hand as he spoke. "Miss, all answers will come, I promise. The little things that we do know about you is a little hard to explain. I'd rather show you a piece at a time so it won't all seem... overwhelming. Come, walk with me. I'll let you read the file. When you're done, ask away on anything you want to know and I'll answer your questions to the best of my ability."

Cordy dug her fingernails into the palm of her hands. Her every instinct cried danger, don't trust this guy. But after spending a little time with the mystery man, she felt confused and even began to question why she felt such hostility toward him. If they were really that bad, then why help her, a stranger?

After debating for a few seconds, Cordelia grabbed Marcus's hand and allowed him to guide her out of the dining chair. He smiled softly at the brunette seer.

"Here, I hope this will help you remember," Hamilton replied in a perfect sincere tone. He gently gave the file to Cordy as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

Cordelia looked down at the file in her hand, feeling both nervous and excited. What did the file have to say? Was the file the key to her past?

"Lead the way, Mister.....?"

"Oh! Forgive me, I never did introduce myself. I'm Marcus Hamilton, Manager of special operations in this little sector of the corporation," Hamilton replied happily as he offered his hand again.

Cordy grabbed it and shook firmly. "Hello Marcus. I'm Jane Doe who is really not trusting you or this place at the moment."

"I expect nothing less from you. All I ask is for the chance to explain at my own pace. Shall we?"

Cordelia nodded, allowing Marcus to guide her by the arm as she read her file. Marcus smiled, allowing his plan to carry itself out.

**A**

Joline signaled to her group for silence. She spotted the nest that was hidden in the old broken down warehouse. A light shown through the cracks of the doors. Apparently, someone was home. She turned her head and gave a young fifteen year old Latinboy named Jorge the go ahead. He and his eighteen year old brother were the lightest on their feet, making them the best scouts in vamp hunting.

They quietly ran from their position behind some old crates, leaving the rest of the team behind. Joline turned her attention to the muscle of the group, eight tall and muscled young men ranging about eighteen to twenty five in age. Each had a history in violence of some sort. Ranging from the local gangs to abusive homes. Basically, they were the foot soldiers who kept the vamps back while the rest of the group fire their weapons.

She had the foot soldiers divide into two separategroups, ready to spring into action if any vamps tried to ambush them on either side before Jorge and his brother Francis got back. But none did as it seemed that their presence was not known. About five minutes passed before the brothers returned.

"There's still ten there, just like Ron said," Jorge reported with a grin. His brother didn't look so enthusiastic.

"They seem pretty tense. Three of them are guarding the front door, two on the back door, and the other five are patrolling the east and west stares."

"That doesn't sound so good for us," Joline said as she eyed the warehouse with suspicion.

"Sounds like someone might have tipped them off," Doyle said as he rubbed his chin.

"If you want my opinion," Jorge began before his brother interrupted him.

"Nobody _wants _to hear your opinion."

"Shut up, Franny," Jorge retorted as he purposely used their mother's short nick name version of his name. A few snickers were heard as Francis's face turned red with anger.

"Knock it off, you two! We don't have time for this! Now listen up, all of you. Something isn't right about this.... I think we should leave and come up with a better plan."

Francis and a few others nodded in agreement while the rest groaned and glared at the New Yorker. A quiet argument broke forth, but Joe quickly got things under control, allowing the ones who were determine to go and clean house speak.

"We can't back out now," one girl hissed as she tightened her hold on her crossbow.

"Yeah, we'd look like cowards if we run from ten lousy blood suckers while Ron and his group face thirty vamps," one of the foot soldiers grunted.

"Cowards? You're worried about your street rap at a time like this?! Man, I don't know about you, but if Joe has one of her gut feelings, we best believe it and do as she says," replied another foot soldier.

Before another argument could break forth, Joline silenced them with a look. Each shivered as they quieted down.

"This isn't about who's the toughest person. We're here to stop the walking dead from causing more problems. You guys know me, I love dusting me some vamps as much as the next hunter. But something.... Something isn't right! I trust Jorge and Francis about how many vamps they scoped out, but my gut says that there's more. It's.... weird."

"Um, that's what I think they call slayer intuition," Doyle said as he prepared to explain to the best of his knowledge about Slayer instincts. But Joline quickly cut him off as she continued on.

"I know we faced more vamps before. Ten vamps are nothing to us. But this time, things are diffrent. For all we know, this could be a ambush."

"Joe, either way, we have to take care of this tonight. What if Ron's group fail in killing all those vamps? They'll just join up with these heartless Bastards and retaliate against us," Jorge explained earnestly.

Joline let out a sigh of frustration. She felt like she was in another 'damned if you do and damned of you don't' situation. No matter what, lives hung on the balance. She finallylooked at her guide, seeking out some guidance.

"I can't tell you what to do, Joe. But I will give you my opinion. Your instincts are probably right. If it was me, I'd say live to fight another day. Then again, I wasn't much of a fighter when it came to more than two vamps. But you, you're a Slayer with super-"

"Let's go. You know the drill, group number one to the front entrance, group number two on the back. Jorge, take two snipers with you up the west stairs with group number one. Francis, take two snipers on the east side."

"What about you," Doyle asked.

"I'm with the four muscles of group number one," Joline replied. The others gave her a puzzled look, reminding her that she was the only one who could hear and see her little Irish man.

"We know that," replied one of the foot soldiers with an amused look.

"Oh... Let's go and dust us some vamps!"

Without another word, the two groups made their way to the eerie warehouse.

**A**

**Psychic Report**

* * *

**Name: Unknown **

**Race: Human/Caucasian**

**Gender: Female**

**Birth date: Unknown**

**Age: Early twenties**

**Address: Unknown **

_Me and my sisters have very little to report. The human felmale's mind has been almost completely become a clean slate. Nothing of her past or future can be seen. Only her present circumstances. This phenomenon is very interesting to say in the least since our specialty is to recover lost memories._

_There was some fragments we found, hidden deep with the reusesof her mind. Flashes of images, feelings, and sounds. We dare not say them out loud for fear of our own safety. All we can say is that the flashes is filled with horror of what was. Her feelings are of fear, sadness, and anger at this horror she experienced. The sounds we heard were very confusing. There was laughter, screams, and sobs. What we concludede of this piece is unfortunately unhelpful._

_The female has experience happiness in her life, but also much pain. Just like any human, she's had her ups and downs. Unlike most humans, she has seen more of the real world than she would have liked. She's strong, but also fragile. Her memories are so carefully blocked that I doubt anybody can access them. Personally, I think that the little horror she experienced has built a strong mental fortress around those painful memories. My sisters and I have agreed that it might be of the best that she did not remember. At least, not all at once. Let time heal her. After all, this female has a power that could be both dangerous and helpfull. She's a definitely what most would call a dimond in the rough._

**Signature: Ada Armstrong**

**Jena Armstrong**

**Ciara Armstrong **

Cordelia shook her head in amazement. It was unnerving that the people went so far as having so called Psychics to read her. But she did feel better that earlier when three blond young women with strange bright violet eyes came and just stared at her for an hour, were actually there for an actual purpose. Though the experience was unnerving and awkward with identical triplets who just sat there in her room, staring without blinking for that whole, long, long hour.

"Um, . Why-"

"Please, call me Marcus," replied her guide.

"Marcus, why is there a Psychic report with the security and medical reports?"

Cordelia felt silly saying the word Psychic. Marcus noticed this and smiled inwardly. "Procedure. All occupants have to be screened by mind readers when entering this facility."

The young woman arched an eyebrow as she sat back in the leather chair. The place and the people was getting more weird by the second. She thought that this place was some kind of underground hospital or a mental ward of some sort. But when Marcus had led her out of the medical sector, Cordy found herself in what looked like a business of some sort. Cubicles and offices were a buzz with many people in very expensive suits. At the moment, she and Hamilton were in what looked like a large lobby where employees came to blow some steam and relax.

"This place... I'm not sure what to think about it. It's so...."

"On the weird side. I know. Like I told you, this place is for the unique," Marcus replied easily as he sipped his cup of tea. Cordy hadn't bothered with hers do to her intense interest with the file.

"Marcus, I'm getting a feeling that this place is not known by our local government."

"In a sense, you're right. Only the ones who knows the truth of what really is going on out there know of this place. Of course I can't mention names of those certain people in the government. You do understand."

"Whatever. It's just-"

"Frustrating with our meager assessment on your past. I'm sorry that what we have so far didn't help you, but it is a start."

"That wasn't what I was going to say, but yeah, it is frustrating."

It wasn't the report on how they found her (which you the reader know is bogus) that was frustrating. It was the whole not remembering anything at all, even with these little nudges from the reports. Surely she would've had a inkling of some sort. The only thing that seemed almost real was the one thing she was sceptic about. The Psychic report.

"This whole psychic thing seems.... cliche. What is this supposedly secret place doing with these so called psychics?"

Marcus leaned forward, his hands displayed on the white round table. "Remember when I mentioned that there was some things I rather show you slowly?..... This is one of those times."

"What do you mean?! Why is every one tip toeing around me?!"

"Miss, I assure you-"

Cordy banged the table with a tight fist, causing some employees near by to stare. "Marcus, I'm not as fragile as these so called Readers claim I am. Sure, I have no idea who I am or what to do, but I do know one thing. I want answers, no matter what the cost!"

Those were the words Hamilton wanted to hear. It was time for the next stage of the plan to be set in motion. But he would have to be extra cautious, for what the Senior partners had on this particular seer showed some dangerous things.

"You're right. I see that now..... Before I explain about this place and its... occupants, you have to promise me something in return."

Cordelia cringed. "What?"

Marcus leaned back, tense and suddenly very serious and cold. "Don't speak unless I tell you to, never leave my side, and most of all.... keep what you see here a secret. For if you let what you see here slip, well, you really don't want to know what would happen. Am I clear?"

The threat hung heavily in the air as Cordelia considered Marcus's conditions. She questioned if she really wanted to know what really went on behind closed doors. Somehow, she had a feeling that it didn't matter what she wanted.

"Crystal clear."

The strange smile came back as Marcus stood up, clasping his large hands together. "That's great! I'm so glad you agreed. I promise you that you will be mind boggled from all you will see."

Cordelia stood up and grudgingly allowed Marcus to guide her out of the employee lobby. She politely nodded her head as Marcus chatted excitedly about the employees working there and their roles. Most of what he said just seemed like a blur since she really wasn't listening. Only when information she thought important, really stuck.

Take the sector they were in at the moment. The business suit people were actually secretaries and accountants, keeping all money that came in and out in order. The name of that business sector was of course called sector eight. Not very original if you asked Cordelia.

Sector eight really didn't matter as much as sector seven did, the little hospital like area where they had held her. Sector seven was the special mental section. Only the most unique cases were put in the care of the medical staff. Apparently Cordelia was special do to what the psychics had found, along with her having no license or papers on her person when she was discovered.. (Again, you the readers know that everything they say are lies.)

As they neared the end of sector eight, Cordy took the moment when Marcus paused for breath to ask a question.

"How many sectors are there?"

Marcus shook his head as he took out a key card with strange symbols etched around the border. "Sorry, but I can't give away that information to guests, patients, prisoners, or lower level employees."

"Humph. So which am I? Guest, patient, or prisoner?"

Marcus paused for a dramatic moment before running his card through the electronic key pad. "To be truthful, that depends on you."

Cordelia shivered. His words rung true, causing a nauseous feeling to creep over her. For there was no turning back now. From what the files said, she owed them. They saved her, though that part didn't seem entirely truthful. There was something about the people here that bothered her. And the reports, they seemed like they were too convenient in answering basic questions. It all seemed like everything was planned, which seemed impossible.

The magnetic doors slid open, revealing sector nine. Marcus began to walk on ahead before realising Cordelia wasn't following. He turned around, giving her a puzzled look.

"Is everything alright?"

Cordelia shook herself out of her daze. She forced a smile as she lied. "Yes. Yes, everything is fine."

Marcus returned her smile as she crossed over into sector nine. "Good. Remember to stick close. This sector is not a place you want to pass through alone."

Cordelia's brow knitted together with worry. "And why is that?"

"Because of things like that," Marcus said casually as they stopped in front of a open cell with no bars and no occupant. Only a long cot, toilet, and sink were in the small cell.

Cordelia gave Hamilton and the cell a confused look. "Because of a empty space?"

Suddenly, a six foot seven inch, puke green colored, demon appeared in front of the sink. Cordelia jumped back, clutching her chest as the demon's red eight eyes stared at her like she was the main course. It crouched down, its large muscles rippling with power. It bared it's yellow fangs before letting loose a savage roar.

Then before she could take a step back, it charged. Cordelia screamed as she raised her arms in a meager defensive stance. When the demon was three feet away, it hit a invisible wall. A bright flash with a loud bang filled the hall as the demon flew back, hitting the cold, hard steel wall. The demon slid down to the ground, unconscious.

Cordelia just stood there with her arms raised up. She slowly lowered them as she breathed haggardly. Her heart was beating rapidly like a hummingbird while her limbs turned to jello.

Marcus smirked at the unconscious demon on the floor. "Those female Scrag demons sure are cranky during the screech season."

Cordelia slowly tore her gaze away from the demon, looking up at Hamilton with wide, frightened eyes. He looked so calm and normal. It was like he didn't see just what happened.

Hamilton waited patiently as Cordelia collected her scattered thoughts. When she was ready, she grabbed his right forearm tightly. Her fingernails dug sharply into his flesh as she spoke.

"Wha-Wha-What.... i-i-is... Who.... Demon.... Female?"

Marcus pried her hand carefully away from his arm. Cordelia stared blankly as he pointed at the Scrag demon.

"Yes, you heard me right. That is a demon. A female one to be precise. I'm sorry that she scared you, she usually is a sweet Scrag when she isn't going through the Screech season."

Cordelia shook her head, not wanting to believe what she was hearing or what she had seen. Marcus patted her hand before letting it go.

"People today live in a world of light and science. They claim that there is no supernatural, and if there is, they don't need it. They're wrong. They deceive themselves into believing that we're the only race on this planet. But there is a whole different world here, with different races and creatures that would turn your pretty hair white. The question you need to ask yourself is simple, but life altering. Do I want to know more of the other side?"

"The other side?," Cordelia squeaked.

"The flip side of your pretty world of light. The dark side," Marcus explained, waiting quietly.

The seer hesitantly turned her gaze back on the Scrag demon. The old proverb of 'Curiosity killed the cat," echoed in her young mind. Could she really turn away now? Just turn around and walk away from the truth? No. That wasn't her, even if she didn't know who the person she used to be. Walking away and not doing anything about it seemed wrong and not in her nature.

"What do you want from me, Marcus?"

Marcus bent looked down, towering over her shorter frame. His face looked grave and compassionate. Reaching forward and laying a hand on her shoulder, the devious soon to be liaison Told yet another half truth.

"You. I honestly don't think we came across you by chance. The powers I serve sense something special about you. And they personally told me that they would like to help unlock your potential by helping uncover your memories. You can help us help the misunderstood, the freaks of the world. Like this dear demon you are so afraid of. She truly is a gentle creature, despite her grotesque figure. But her kind built a reputation of being soulless killers during the Screech season. The menstrual cycle is another term. But if you stay, you will see this feral beast become a sweet maiden of a noble bloodline of her race."

"How can I help if I can't even help myself?"

"You can help by working with us against those who don't believe in the different shades of grey. Not everything is as it seems. Let us perform more tests. Ones that we didn't run before. And not only that, become apart of the corporation...... There's more to you than meets the eye. Oh, and did I mention that you will not only be payed a handsome salary, but you'll have your own studio apartment, rent free?"

Cordelia couldn't help but smile just a little. "How much we're talking?"

"Well, play your cards right, the salary can be negotiable," Marcus replied smoothly.

"So, you guys want me to stay and let you run more tests that could not only help my memories come back, but unlock whatever.... uniqueness that I might posses..... Basically you guys are paying me to be a Guinea pig."

"No, though data on your uniqueness could be an asset to the company. We're not just a business that makes money, my dear. We're the ones who not only tolerate the intolerable, we help the helpless, the lost. WE have a calling. Will you answer yours?"

Despite Cordelia's interest in the money, she was going to decline Hamilton's offer. Her heart said what her blank mind couldn't. No thanks. But those last words pierced her being more than anything Marcus had said to date. Helping the helpless. That was a call that seemed right. The road that she was meant to follow. And knowing that, she could tolerate the seemingly evil creatures. Who knows, maybe not all demons were so bad as cultures and different religions made them out to be.

"I'll do it. When do I start?"

Marcus smiled brightly as he shook her hand energetically. "Well, after you sign some papers, you can start..... In about a week?"

"Sounds great. Just one more question... Well, actually two."

"Fire away!"

"Since I don't have a name at the present, can I pick one out myself until I do? I mean, I can't sign any papers since I don't know who I am."

Marcus rubbed his head. "That's right. Forgive me, it was inconsiderate of me expect you to sign papers when you don't know who you are. So, to remedy that, you can pick out a name for the present. We'll come up with the proper papers that will give you a new identity, at least a temporary one. Now, what's your other question?"

"Who am I exactly working for?"

"We work for Wolfram and Hart. We've been around for ages, in different shapes and forms. And we'll always be here, as long as mankind hearts calls on us. Madam, welcome to the fliip side of the coin."

**A**

"Man this sucks!"

Joline watched her prey talk at the front entrance. Adrenaline rushed in her veins as a strange desire rose up within her and threatened to break her restraints of control. The urge to rush forward and engage in mortal combat with the three immortals was exhilarating, and terrifying. She wandered briefly if this what Doyle called Slayer instincts.

Jorge grinned, his pearly white teeth sparkling in the moonlight. His young eager face reigned in her own excitement. She had to keep her head in the hunt so young Jorge and the rest of her group could make it back in one piece.

"Stop complaining. It's grating my nerves."

"Yeah, Jake. Both human and vampire can hear you complain a mile away. Besides, I can't concentrate on being alert when you're yakking."

Joe signaled for the others to stop. She slowly tiptoed to the corner, and peered around. Just as Jorge said, three vamps stood in front of the the entrance. And they were definitelyguarding it. But from who? This nest never showed the brains before to protect their nest before. Something definitely didn't feel right.

The vamp complained looked weak. He was about 5'3 and looked about the age fourteen. His other two companions though were definitely going to be a problem. They were large and had a focused look, unlike the small vampire.

"You can't tell me that you wouldn't prefer to go clubbing and finding some nice, hot, tight little snacks to play with. In fact, I know a place where they freely offer their necks and other parts of their bodies for vamps to nibble-"

"Is that all you think of? Sex and blood?"

The small vampire shrugged. "Well, yeah. When you lived as long as I have, you either do one of two things. Grow bored and become just another bitter stuck in the same mode vampire, or look on the positive side of being undead. After all, we never grow old and we can stay up all night long. I choose to enjoy the world and its young gullible beauties. What else is there?"

Joline shivered with disgust as the other two vampires chuckled.

"Man, I wish I was turned during my teen years, then maybe I would have a libido the size of Texas too."

"Will the both of you shut-up! You know what Simon would do to us if he heard us goofing around?!"

"Oh give it a rest, Sam. Trust me, with my special abilities, I could sense one of those street urchins a mile away. Besides, Simon's not here, remember? He's-"

The young looking vampire yelped as he both big vampires beside him turned to dust. The cocky vampire crouched as Joline and her group rushed quickly forward. Joline quickly out manuevered the vampire and dusted him before he could sound the alarm. Then motioning with her arms, Jorge and one of the others opened the doors, allowing the foot soldiers to go in first.

The air reeked of dried blood. Even their human senses could detect the coppery smell. Choosing to breath slowly so the smell wouldn't gag her, Joline took the lead while Jorge and two snipers went up the metal staircase. Doyle went on ahead, determined to scout out the area, hoping to be some help to his new charge.

Joline tried to concentrate, but her lower abdomen began cramping as the feeling of something unnatural filled her and turn her blood to ice. The feeling and cramps grew stronger the further she went in. Meanwhile, her adrenaline was in high gear, causing her to be aware of the slightest thing. Such as the very quiet footsteps of her group and the other group that was on the other side of the warehouse. She sensed their humanity, and also sensed the vampires. Their very existence filled her with disgust. Memories of past slayers flickered through her mind, causing a rage to build up within her very innermost being. She had to destroy them!!

Course when Doyle just pooped right in front of her, the rage was replaced with a very human reaction. Fear.

Ah!"

Everyone stiffened at her girly yelp of surprise. And to top it off, Doyle gave her a annoyed glare.

"You know, you are in a very dangerous situation. You've probably alerted every vampire in the building. All twenty of them!!"

"Well, you don't just pop.... Twenty?"

One of her foot soldiers nudged her while giving her the quiet sign. And from the looks she was getting from the others of her small group, she'd guessed that they weren't exactly placing trust in her insanity.

"Yep. Looks like you were right. You should call your people off Joline. Right-"

Suddenly, a scream was heard from up above. Joline held her bat/stake close while trying to locate the sound. Then she saw them. Ten vampires were up on the second floor, dangling Jorge over the railing by his ankle. Francis and the four snipers were being restrained among the ten vamps. The rest of the undead suddenly appeared her, smirking while watching them with hungry, yellow ocher eyes.

"Welcome!! You're just in time for desert!" said the dark haired vampire dangling poor Jorge above them.

**A/N**_:Sorry to leave it like that. But I really want to get this fic going again and I realised that this chapter is really long. So I have to run it into the next chapter. lol! Well, next chappie will be shorter and will end the slow pace and bring in Angel and the gang more. Like I said, this fic will basically show what could happen if Cordy never died. Well, never stay dead. You know what I mean!!_


	4. Chapter 4:Funeral for a Friend

**A/N: **_Thank you for your helpful reviews so far! They really do help. _

**Who Am I?**

**Chapter 4: Funeral for a Friend**

"Jorge! No, please!!"

Joline reached forward at the sound of Francis's plea for his younger brother's life. All the eagerness for the hunt in Jorge's eyes were gone as his age showed from his tears and whimpers. The young Slayer felt frustrated as her instinct to kill and to beg for Jorge's life played tug and war with her heart. The vampires had the upper hand.

"Just everybody calm down. I'm sure we can talk about this," Joline said hoarsely as she set aside her pride.

"I have a shot! Just let me-," said one of the muscles before Joline turned around and stared him down.

"If you dust him, you kill Jorge! Now let me handle this," she practically growled.

"Didn't I tell you that my coven know how to catch vermin? And to think that these humans intimidated each and every one of you. Your leader Simon was smart to yield to my Master. As long as your loyalties lie with us, you'll always have a meal!"

Joline shuddered as the vampires chuckled around them. Her instincts were closely in-tuned to the energy of the undead. Every muscle that flinched caused hers to tighten in anticipation of the fight that was to come. But Jorge's fear warred against her blood lust. Carelessness could destroy them all.

"But I'm not a hard guy. With my Master's permission, I'm authorized to offer you pathetic humans an offer. It's up to you if you become our meals... or our family."

Joline snorted. The vampire smiled cruelly as his attention turned to her, all the while holding Jorge's ankle without straining one muscle.

"I presume that you are the speaker for this little raid, Joline. And I must say, it wasn't half bad. Considering your leader's determination to carry out this crazy plan, you've come up with a reasonable stealth attack on this tiny vampire nest. Bravo!"

"And how in the hell do you know my name?!"

The vampire winked as he answered, "This group that you've associated with has reputation of being merciless and, pardon the pun, being a pain in the neck. So don't be surprised that your name is known, especially since you are Ron's right hand woman."

"Not that I'm in a hurry to die, but just cut the crap and get to the point, leech."

"Leech?" the vampire said in a amusing tone. "I resent that, I think. Just call me Phillip, babe. Now, listen up you street monkeys. My master is recruiting certain talents. And it so happens that your crew has a variety of talents. Your thieves, drug smugglers, gang bangers, and even killers. Don't deny it. Just because you disappear from the L.A.'s glamour and live the lives of redemption-holics, doesn't change who you really are. Give in to that sweet bliss of darkness, and I promise you.... You'll never go hungry again, lack for material possessions, or a roof over your heads. This business we got going will set you for life!!... Well, your unlives."

It was quiet. So quiet that Joline could hear the humans in the room breathing. Her heart beating like a deep drum. The offer was tempting. Nobody wanted to die a horrible death. And they were out numberd. But were they really willing to give up their souls, lose their true selves and become everything they despised? A soulless demon. No, Joline wasn't willing to say goodbye to humanity so easily. Besides, it wouldn't really be them. Just a demon wearing their bodies while living off of blood.

But Joline was a fair gal, she knew that though she was currently leading her small band of friends, she couldn't force them to fight. Either way, they would most likely die tonight.

"I say kill the soulless bastards!!" one of the crew muscle soldiers muttered. His voice was laced with deadly venom.

"Really? Guess your friend here will be the first to face the consequences," Philip replied with a evil chuckled. His handsome face glowed as he released the young teens ankle. Joline quickly ran forward as Jorge fell.

Instinctively, Joline held her arms out and caught her young friend. Her people, along with Jorge, were astonished while Phillip snorted. Joline merely blinked at her own supernatural strength as Jorge opened his mouth, then closed it. It was remarkable how light Jorge felt. But there was no time to marvel at her new found strength.

"Hm mm. Supernatural strength. You can't tell me that was adrenaline." Phillip said as he snapped his fingers and pointed at the Slayer. One of the vampires on the ground floor suddenly threw a knife, its destination was Joline's forehead. Instinctively, Joline caught the knife just before it could reach he, with one hand.

"My, my! Ladies and gentlemen, looks like Simon forgot to mention that a new Slayer was in town. We can't have that. Forget the recruiting. Kill them all!!"

Jorge screamed his brothers name as the vamps holding the second group began to rip and tear their throats out. Blood splattered the metal railing and dripped down on the advancing ten vampires down below. Doyle cursed, as he tried putting himself between Joline and the vampires advancing. Sensing a power growing inside, Doyle held up his hands and closed his eyes. Then suddenly, Doyle released it. A bright light shone forth, blinding the undead. Joline didn't wait to see if the effects were permanent. Instead, she began staking. Her surviving members of her crew followed suit, killing the shocked vampires.

Phillip growled, deciding to take care of the Slayer himself. The ten vampires dropped the lifeless bodies and jumped down to join in the carnage. It was now ten vampires against five humans, one of which was a strong Slayer.

"Alright, Joline, show me what you got," Doyle croaked as he felt a strange lightness come over his spirit being.

The four muscles tried to put themselves between Joe and the angry vampires, but Joe or the vampires wouldn't have it. In a furry of blows and fists, Joline unleashed her anger. Ignoring the hard blow that would have knocked out a normal being, Joe fought like a wild cat. The battle was grueling and bloody. But in all the blood and chaos, the humans kept together and worked as a team.

Phillip proved to be a challenge and strong foe for the young New Yorker. His experience in fighting proved to be a well match for Joline's Slayer strength, agility, and street fighting. Soon, he had her pinned down, his fangs bared.

"Looks like I get the honor of bagging a Slayer. Course I'll have to fib on the battle since you really are nothing to brag about. I'd rather have been the one to ambush your leader, Ron. Now that's a trophy to write home about."

Phillip laughed at her struggles before biting down on her jugular.

"Joline!!" Doyle screamed.

**A**

"Um... How about this name?," Marcus asked as he pointed at just one of thousands of names in a book. Cordelia shook her head, the name not exactly what she might have in mind.

"No.... Rose just doesn't feel right. Besides, being named after a flower is too predictable," Cordelia replied as she began flipping back. "I want name that's unique. You know, something that you don't hear every single day. But not so unique that it's hard to pronounce."

Cordelia sighed, feeling guilty for keeping Marcus and the I.D. guy up just because every name they mentioned didn't meet her expectations. She thought at first that it would be easy, but every time she thought about calling herself one of the names in the large book, it felt wrong and so not her. Some names were too plain, others too out landish. For a crazy moment, the seer wanted to laugh. Her indecision reminded her of 'Goldilocks and the Three Bears'.

"Alright miss, let's try to narrow things down. Since you want a name that excludes flowers or a name used often, I'll let you look through this book instead. It has names of fictional characters, historic people and names from other countries." said the helpful I.D. person.

Excepting the book, Cordy sat down in the office chair and began looking through. But she quickly shut it, handing it back.

"Do you have anything that just has unique names?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. But some of the names in there are actually being used in today's society."

Cordelia took the book and opened it up to names under S. She stopped herself as the thought of the letter C came to mind. She quickly flipped through back till she reached the C's. Not noticing Marcus's curious look, Cordy began to look through names and meanings. And she liked what she found.

"Found anything?" Marcus asked casually.

Cordelia smiled as she looked up. "Yes. Several in fact. But it's so hard to choose. Like this name right here. Cahira. It's meaning is warrior."

"Hmm. Interesting indeed," Marcus replied. The meaning was definitely not coincidence to Marcus. It was just one of many descriptions of Cordelia's past life with the A.I. gang.

"Then there's Caressa. It means-"

"Tender touch. It's a beautiful name. Goes perfect-"

"Oh, I'm not finished yet," Cordy replied with a smile. "There's Carisa which means very dear. Then there's Carmen. Kinda has a nice ring to it. It's definition is guard."

"How about this one?," Marcus asked as he pointed to a simple but still unique meaning.

"Cary? Um, nice. Except it means the dark one!"

Marcus chuckled at Cordelia's snappy reply. Truthfully, he knew she wouldn't take it. She wasn't dark. Well, not yet. But it was worth a shot, especially since Cordy seemed fond of names that all had meaning s of certain characteristic qualities of her nature. Corrupting that wouldn't be easy.

"Oh! This one... I really love this one. Cassandra. Definition is Unheeded prophetess. In Homer's 'The Iliad', Cassandra's prediction of the fall of Troy was unheeded. Wow. That name seems almost perfect."

"But not perfect enough. Let's look a little bit more before coming to a decision," the I.D. guy replied.

Marking that spot, Cordelia moved on, quickly passing pages and pages. Not quite sure of what she was looking for, the seer began to look under the Co's. Somehow, it felt like she was on some treasure hunt, except without a map to point which direction to go.

"Here's a short one. Cora. It means maiden. Hm. Nope. Oo! Coralia. Except that means maiden also. Then there is-"

"Trust me, they just become more uninteresting after that," replied the I.D. guy after getting a stern look from Marcus. "So, have you come to a decision?"

Cordelia sat back, thinking. All the names were beautiful and had something that seemed apart of her. But none triggered her pesky memory. And from the fatigue she was feeling, she knew it was getting late. After thinking about it over a short pause, Cordy finally made her decision.

"Call me Cassandra."

**A**

At first, Joline fought the vampire draining her life away. But the fight soon drained out of her. After all, wasn't death the natural order of things? Especially for Slayers. Of all the Slayers she dreamed about, not one made it to the age of thirty. All died either in their teens or early twenties.

Strange enough, it wasn't as painful as she feared. Sure, having sharp teeth inserted in your neck wasn't a pleasant feeling. But once the blood loss kicks in, the pain is dulled and a warm yet cold feeling creeps over the limbs. Memories of her childhood passed by. The pleasant ones of what she could remember of her biological father made her smile faintly. But those soon were over come with her abusive step father and stand by the side lines mother. Memories of her years of being a prostitute caused the young woman to yearn for death. It didn't matter. None of it did.

The sound of Doyle screaming her name fought against her yearn for the end of her sad life. She didn't want to remember Doyle's sad story of his life and the vampire with a soul. She wanted the pain to end! She didn't want to care. As everything began to turn black, the sound of Jorge's screaming her name nearly broke her heart. She knew that the others would be joining her shortly. And it was all her fault. Some Slayer she turned out to be. She couldn't save herself, let alone her crew and the woman named Cordelia.

Voices all became jumbled as her heartbeat began to slow. It wouldn't be long now. Her only regret was not being able to save those who needed saving. She prayed that God would forgive her and everyone else she failed.

"I'm.... sorry."

**A**

_"We take what we can get champ, and we do our best with it."_

_Angel didn't understand what was going on. Why was she leaving?! Sure, he worked for the people who've tried to kill them for years, but now things would change. He was back and knew what his purpose was. And Wolfram and Hart was not included in the equation. But he couldn't just leave, they wouldn't let him without a fight. Didn't she see that he needed her? Not just as a seer or fellow warrior, but he needed her because... He loved her._

_"I'll be seeing you." _

_The love pouring from her eyes made his break. She loved him... And she was leaving again. And somehow, he knew that there was nothing he could do. It was out of his hands. His mind chanted the words he longed to tell her for a long time, but his mouth just would do anything. He turned his back, not able to watch her leave his life again. _

_"Oh what the hell.... One for the road?"_

_Angel turned in surprise, seeing the young beauty rush forward, arms stretched forward. He caught her in his arms, their lips meeting. It was everything he imagined their first willing kiss would be. Suddenly, time froze. Angel opened his eyes, surprised to see himself and Cordelia frozen in a passionate display of their lip-lock. If the vampire could blush, he would've. He felt some pride on how perfect they looked together. Her golden, natural tanned flesh blended perfectly with his much paler skin. Her smaller but very curvy frame and his broad muscular frame reminded him of the cover of some of the cheesy romance novels he found back at Cordy's apartment when he was staying at her apartment during the months after the building was bombed. _

_And that's when it hit him. This was just a dream. A memory. Both a cherished memory and tormentor of his old but clear mind. He wanted to turn away, and yet he wanted the dream to continue. _

_But the setting of the dream quickly changed, leaving the dream behind. Angel found himself in a bright place, with absolutely nothing as the background. Just a bright whiteness. _

_"Where am I? The white room?"_

_Turning around, Angel again found something different. A giant, endless stone wall stood before him. Angel couldn't tell how long or tall the wall was, or if there was any chinks or holes in it. And frankly, Angel was getting tired of the dream. A flash back of the parasite and Eve caused an uncomfortable feeling to wash over him. Eve did say she was thinking of revenge for Lindsey's sudden departure into hell. Angel quickly dismissed the idea. Eve may have been an evil, conniving b-tch, but she wasn't a stupid, evil, conniving b-tch. _

_Deciding to go with the flow, Angel walked up to the wall, touching its smooth, cold stone wall. The stone was wall reminded him of the old castles in Ireland and Scotland. Able to stand the ages of time. He wandered if his dream was trying to take on a symbolic approach. Or maybe it was a sign he needed a vacation._

**A**

_Cordelia felt fear as she walked through the foggy mist. It was dark, so dark. But the strange thing was that she wasn't afraid that something was going to grab her or cause her any bodily harm, it was the emptiness. She was utterly alone. A blood curling scream filled the air, echoing around her cold frame. It took Cordy by surprise that it was herself who was screaming. She quickly covered her mouth, stopping the hysteria from taking control. _

_"Get a hold of yourself! A little fog never killed anybody," Cordelia angrily told herself. "Though it does suck the life out of a person. Soooo cold!"_

_Cordy shivered as white dress clung to her body, damp from the thick fog. She began to wander if there was any end to this long, lonely road. There had to be something, a light or a sign to help her find whatever she was looking for. But the loneliness and darkness weighed heavily on Cordelia's spirit. When there's no light, things die and are forgotten. And the same would happen to her if she didn't fight it, and continue on._

**A**

_Angel stopped, then leaned against the wall. His sensitive hearing picked up something. It almost sounded like a scream. Closing his eyes, Angel waited. Nothing else was heard. Feeling frustrated, Angel punched the stone wall as hard as he could. For some reason, this wall was preventing him from something important. Something he was looking for._

**A**

_Cordelia stopped as a sound of a soft thud was heard. Her heart beat fluttered as hope became her light. Despite her mind telling her not to go running in this dense fog, Cordy threw the caution to the wind. The sound wasn't near, nor was it far off. _

_"Please don't stop!"_

**A**

_"Damn it! Why are you here!" Angel shouted at the wall, slamming his fist against the wall one last time. Angel laid his head against the wall, angry that his mind couldn't come up with the answer to this strange riddle. _

_He thought over all the stories he's heard of secret entrances and how to find them. But this wall didn't seem to have any clue to where one would be. Maybe he had to say the secret phrase or the magic word. _

_"Open... Sesame." Angel said with some embarrassment. Nothing happened._

_"Well, it was worth a shot."_

_Angel concentrated on a spell he read in a book once when he heard the faint sound again. This time, he knew it was a scream. It was faint, but definitely real and familiar._

_"Hey! Can you hear me?" Angel shouted as he began to pound on the wall._

_Suddenly, a loud beeping sound began to blare into his sub conscious. Angel groaned as the light began to swirl._

Angel opened his eyes, finding himself back in his Wolfram and Hart apartment. The sound of beeping coming from his electronic alarm clock. Angel sighed as he shut the alarm off. Today was going to be hard. So hard that getting out of bed would be a feat within itself. Angel turned his head away from the sunrise as the grief came with a punch. Today was Cordy's funeral, and Angel couldn't help but feel that his strength wasn't going to be enough to carry on.

**A**

"Where are you?!" Cordy yelled as she sat right up in bed. Her eyes were wide with panic as she tried to remember where she was. Events of the past day came back, easing her pounding heart. But she didn't feel relieved at all, just lonely and even more lost.

She flopped back, giving a deep sigh as she sleepily took in her surroundings. The luxury apartment was gorgeous. She had everything that a single woman needed. A large kitchen with technologies best for cooking and keeping up with the ingredients in her fridge. A huge living-room with a large flat screen TV, surround sound and a large CD stereo system that let the music be heard at every corner of the apartment. Two huge bathrooms, one for the guests and one specifically made for her tastes. The tub in her beautiful bathroom was phenomenal! And let's not forget her bedroom with the huge king-size bed that was just right for her wants and needs. And her favorite thing out of everything was... her huge walk-in closet! It seemed to go on with all the latest fashions for every occasion, not to mention the shoes!

Cordelia smiled. She had to admit, thinking of those shoes did make her feel almost at home. It even almost drove out the dream out of her head. But like red wine on a evening gown, if you don't try to get it out immediately, it'll permanently stay there to haunt your every thought and totally ruin your night.

Looking at her alarm clock, Cordy groaned and decided that going back to sleep wasn't going to help. She really didn't want to go retrace her steps in the bizarre dream. Instead, she decided to cook some breakfast. After getting up and completing her toiletries, she lsilently strolled out of her bedroom and made her way to the kitchen. Lights automatically turned on when she commanded it to do so. She smiled while trying to get used to the bright lights.

"Alrighty. Let's get some breakfast.... Hm, what do I feel like?"

"You have two dozen eggs, milk, cheese,-"

"Ahhh!," Cordelia yelped as she took a step away from the refrigerator. Although Marcus told her that Wolfram and Hart supplied some of the latest technology, she wasn't as prepared to hear her refrigerator to reply to her question.

"Yogurt, carrots-"

"Wait, just wait! Um... Okay. I think I would like some pancakes. So... What do I need or..." Cordy trailed off, unsure if she should be even cooking.

"From scratch or the box?"

Cordelia bit her lower lip, unsure what that exactly meant. Did the amnesia cause a glitch in her cooking memory, or did she ever cook in her previous life?

"I guess... Scratch?"

The black screen on her refrigerator showed what ingredients she would need to make pancakes from the ingredients around her. She fallowed directions as she was shown and began making her first breakfast in her new apartment. And that was how Cordelia found out that she absaloutly had no talent for the kitchen. Several burnt pancakes later, the seer decided that cereal and a grapefruit would be a nice enough breakfast for her first morning as Cassandra Chapman.

**A**

The first thing Joline noticed through her medicine induced sleep was the dryness in her mouth. It felt like the Nevada desert in there! Joline groaned as she tried to lick her parched lips, but there was no spit or moisture on her dry tongue. A hand lifted her head and put a straw to her lips. Joline eagerly sucked on the straw, sighing with pleasure as cold water filled her parched mouth.

"Easy, Joe. Your spilling the water," said a familiar male voice. It took her a second to recognize the voice.

"Ron? Ron! Is it really you?"

Joline opened her eyes slowly, taking in Ron's tired, bruised face. His eyes were red, obvious from crying and lack of sleep. Joline was confused, the events from the other day were all muddled together into one big blur. Where was she? And why did her friend look like he been through hell and back?

"Nah, it's the Easter bunny. Who'd else be sitting beside you all night long in this hospital?"

"Hospital?... What... Ron I don't-"

"Shh. Just take it easy. Do you remember anything from last night?" Ron whispered as he smoothed back her thick curly bangs.

"It's all a blur." she croaked, the dryness not quite gone from the medicine.

"You don't want to, trust me.... I'm just glad that you pulled through. If you would've..." Rondell stopped as he choked back tears. Joline stared at her friend closely, trying to piece the missing puzzle pieces together.

"Ron. What's going on?"

Ron sat back down beside the hospital bed, looking beaten. She waited patiently as Ron pulled himself together. Her gut knotted at the tormented look in his eyes.

"You were right. About everything. We should have waited. Now, only thirteen are left alive after that fiasco."

Joline felt cold as the memories began returning. She gingerly touched her neck, feeling the bandages covering her vampire bite. Joline began crying quietly as Rondell told her what happened.

Ron's group followed the trail down in the sewers where supposedly a huge drug deal was going down. As it turned out, Simon and the master of the new drug coven greeted them with a much larger number vampires than they anticipated. Fledglings, just recently turned. They were waiting for him, and knew that they were coming. Apparently, there was a spy in Ron's crew, one of the newbies. He was seduced about the idea of becoming a vampire, so, he brought the leader along with fifteen of the crew for payment to become a vamp. Of course the Master had the little traitor killed, declaring that if someone who was willing to betray his human family, would surely betray him some where down the road. But the Master and Simon did offer Ron and his crew to join them. They refused.

A fight broke out, and seven of Ron's group were slaughtered. Ripped to pieces. Ron and the other seven managed to kill several with their flame throwers, which in the end helped them to escape. Knowing that Joline was also walking into a trap, Rondell and the others drove as fast as they could to the warehouse. They were too late. Only Jorge, Joline and three of the rest of her group were left alive. Of course, Joline was knocking on deaths door when they found her laying on the ground, her neck ripped open from Phillip's hungry feasting. They quickly drove her to the hospital, using the old 'attack from a dog' lie to get past all the inquisitive questions.

"Oh God! I... I remember now. Ron... I... I'm so sorry."

Rondell quickly touched her cheek as she began to sob. "Don't you apologize, girl! It wasn't your fault. It was my call. I shouldn't have insisted on going for the vamps so soon. I should have seen that Zeke was nothing but a lying S.O.B."

The two sat silently, holding each others hands as they grieved for their dead loved ones. Their brother in arms. About thirty minutes went by before Rondell spoke up.

"We're going to burn the bodies tonight. Have the usual precautionary funeral. The doctors said you could be released today. With all your blood transfusions and your freaky fast healing abilities, the doc's feel good enough to release you. That is, if you're-"

"Get me outta here Ron."

Rondell nodded as he stood up and left to get things moving. Joline closed her eyes, trying to push down her pain so she could function properly. A presence tingled her Slayer senses.

"It's just me, love."

Joline opened her eyes, feeling a strange peace come over her as she looked up and saw Doyle's sad blue eyes. For the first time, she wished she could touch Doyle, to look for comfort in him.

"You saved me," Joline stated softly.

"Apparently not enough. If I would've waited a little more, I could have used my-"

"Doyle," Joline interrupted Doyle's self hating moment. "You did save me. Things.... Things could have been worse."

"Worse?... You know, I really hate that saying."

Joline tried to smile, but the pain she felt over whelmed her.

"Yeah, me too. But it's the only thing that's going to get me through this. So, things could have been worse."

"Don't forget, Joe, that I'm here. And I'm not going to leave you."

Joline sighed as she closed her eyes, letting Doyle's words comfort her. And strangely enough, they did. For once, besides Rondell, Joline felt she finally had someone to look out for her. And she needed it. She needed her Spirit of light. She saw that now. She needed him, and he needed her. She would never doubt that again.

**A**

**Hours later........**

"The Lord giveth, and the Lord taketh away. We do not understand why young lives such as Cordelia Chase is snuffed out. The ways of this life is a mystery. The passage of time...."

Angel barely heard the beautiful words of the priest, one the A.I. gang saved a year ago form a gang of vampires. As much as he tried, the only thing he could hear was the sad sobs from the people who were gathered there to mourn Cordelia's passing. It was a small group, but that didn't matter. For the people there were there because Cordelia meant something to them.

Through hooded eyes, Angel looked around. Wesley and Fred stood closely together. Fred was sobbing uncontrollably while Wesley shed his tears silently. His upbringing preventing him from completely showing his emotions. Angel turned his gaze upon Gunn. The young black man stood there emotionless, like a cold hard stone. From the average observer, he would appear un-sympathetic. But Angel had gotten to know the much younger man, reading his habits. And from what he saw, Charles Gunn was in in deep emotionial pain. The pain and self loathing burned in his dark brown eyes, probably bringing up the memory of his sister's death. Still, Angel wandered if the tampering that Wolfram and Hart had did to his friend's brain had something to do with this cold young man who once was a very warm, stubborn, and outspoken street leader.

The sniffles across from the casket caught Angel's attention. Willow and her girlfriend stood closely together. Willow cried unashamedly as she leaned into her lover's arms. Willow and Xander were the two who knew Cordelia the longest. As far as years go. But sadly, they didn't get the chance to get to know the Cordelia Angel loved. Not as well as they would have liked. Although Willow and Cordelia kept in touch and had developed a friendship, the distance from Sunnydell and L.A. prevented a deep relationship. Angel then quickly looked at Xander, sizing the man up.

He was different than the boy he left in Sunnydell. He didn't like the boy then. The whole 'I-know-you-have-the-hots-for-my-girlfriend' kinda killed any male bonding. Plus the whole vampire thing really weirded the boy out. Now, Angel couldn't help but wander who this quiet man was standing across from him. He felt some pity for what Xander had been through. Buffy had updated him when she and Giles had arrived at the law firm. Losing both his eye and the love of his life was something Angel did not expect. The annoying, joking, smart mouth boy he left behind had become a quieter, though still a comedian at heart, mature working man. After years of disdain for each other, the two men were able to shake hands while looking each other in the eye. Xander seemed to have seen the love Angel had for the dead , and... he didn't make any snide remarks. Instead, he told Angel that he wished he could have met this heroic woman that Cordelia had become. And that he was sorry for Angel's loss, he knew what the vampire was going through and wished he could comfort him, but didn't know how since he still grieved for his Anya.

Angel slowly turned his gaze on the watcher and his Slayer. Giles looked older, the years of death, pain, and loss had began to show. His hair was almost completly grey, and the worry lines he had before were even deeper than before. He looked older than he was. That was just one of many side effects for a speaking to Giles earlier, Angel saw compassion and a sadness over another Sunnydell resident that died before their time. Angel saw the fear in the strong, quiet spoken man, knowing that he probably wandered if Buffy would be taken from him again so violently. And now, as they listened to the priest, Angel could see that fear as Giles held Buffy closely and protectively.

Buffy was looking at the casket with a mixture of emotions. Sadness, pain, and jealousy. At first, Angel wandered what could possibly cause that look. Then he briefly remembered the night he and Buffy spoke for the last time, shortly after her resurrection. She was so cold, depressed, and had a strange longing to be dead again. He didn't understand then, not until Cordy explained to him what Willow told her much later. Apparently, Buffy wasn't saved from some hell. She was snatched from her reward, heaven. Now, Ange understood the look. It wasn't a jealousy of a rival, but one of someone who wished they could find the same peace in death. To finally escape from the fighting and cruelty in the world today. There was no malice or hard feelings. Though Buffy was in a better state of mind, she still had to carry on with this cruel life, watching those she was close to and knew from a time gone by to go ahead of her and die off. Like Angel was doing now. Cordelia wasn't the first person he deeply cared about to die, and she certainly wouldn't be the last.

Angel breifly wandered who would be next. Wesley? Fred? Lorne?

Angel looked at Lorne, who in turn was looking at him. Both demons saw the pain and seemingly knew what the other was thinking. More pain would come, more lives would end. How could they possibly survive the hole they dug themselves into?

The priest finished, giving the people gathered to say their last goodbyes. Each placed a Sunflower on the mahogany casket. Angel insisted on the flower, it being symbolic of Cordelia being the sun in their lives. When it came to Angel's turn, he couldn't move. His grip tightened around the stem of the small sunflower. Somehow, it felt like if he didn't move, then maybe he would wake up, finding himself back at the hotel, Connor still a baby, and Cordy cooing over the little tyke. She would look up from the crib, giving him a soft but happy look as she lifted the tiny bundle in her arms.

"Do I have to do all the work around here, Angel? Jeez, I can't believe you slept through your son wailing for something to eat. Poor whittle baby, waby!"

Angel almost smiled at his fantasy. But the illusion vanished as Lorne put a comforting hand on his shoulder. The urge to kill the green demon was strong. He didn't want to wake from his fantasy. He wanted to stay there, watching the woman he loved feed his infant son. But reality set in, and Angel knew he had to let go. As he laid the sunflower on the casket, Angel couldn't fight the tears no longer. He quickly stepped back, looking up at the night sky. It felt so wrong! Letting them lower her casket down into the ground! It was like giving up the fight. Any minute, Cordelia would wake up to find herself in that horrible symbol of death.

Angel clenched his fists as he fought back the urge to jump down into the grave and open the casket. Cordelia was gone, and she wasn't coming back. And he wouldn't go down that road as Willow and the others did. He would let his Cordy find peace, she deserved that more than most. He owed that to her. After meeting him again in L.A., her life has seen nothing but pain, lost, and death. If he could turn the clock back, he would've made sure that she never ran into him or that damn vampire who was going to make her his meal. This life she experienced wasn't fair. Yet..... He was never more glad to have been her champion, her best friend, and one who truly loved her.

Everyone began to leave, leaving the vampire alone to grieve for the dead. Buffy stayed behind, not saying a word. Angel began to feel irritated by her presence, remembering Andrew's special orders when taking the psycho Slayer from their hands.

"Angel-"

"What?!"

"I'm.... sorry."

Angel turned and looked at the petite Slayer. Her words were sincere and had the feel of several meanings. As he gazed into her eyes, he saw a deep sadness and loneliness. Like him, she's seen far too many people die. Angel looked away, not able to gaze into those somber eyes.

"So am I."

"Losing the person you loved but never got the chance to express it is so....... unfair."

Angel quickly looked back at the Slayer, surprised at Buffy's words. He wandered how she could possibly know of his love for his best friend?

"Oh, call it woman's intuition. Besides, I know that look far too well." Buffy commented, seemingly reading his mind. "When I think of Spike, at least... At least I told him how I really felt. Course I refused to acknowledge it till he was giving his life with that medallion, but now, I regret the time we could have had with each other. I regret allot of things."

"And what exactly has that got to do with anything," Angel grumbled.

"It means that you can't carry that regret with you. For the first few months, all I could feel was the regret and the pain that came with it. It wouldn't let me grieve like a normal person."

"What changed?"

"My sister. My mood affected her as well. She was grieving for Spike too, but I couldn't be there for her like I should have been. It wasn't till I almost lost her to a local gang of vampires when I started to let go. It started out making it through minutes of the day. Then hours, days, and now months. I still love Spike, but I can't carry around my regret. So, I left it behind.... I didn't know Cordelia, not really. After hearing all the stories from your crew, I now wish I could have gotten to know her. That's why, I'm sorry for your loss."

Angel stood there, thinking over what he heard. He didn't realize that he was alone again until it started to rain. Looking up, he closed his eyes and allowed the rain to soak him. And slowly, he put down the guilt and regret over his best friend. He would never forget her, nor stop loving the strong willed woman. But he couldn't let the events of the past destroy his family. As for Wolfram and Hart, he will get away from the evil law firm. One way or another, his friends and him would be free from their clutches. After all, the Powers were on their side, and when one door closes, a window will open.

**A**

Joline watched as the bodies of the dead were burnt in the incinerator. Thanks to a connection with someone in a funeral parlor, they were able to cremate their dead friends for free. It was done late when nobody would be around to ask questions, though the morgue guy grew nervous due to how many bodies that needed cremating. But since he did owe them a favor or two, he followed along.

Ron chose to speak.

"What happened last night... shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry for this. I underestimated these new vamps, the one mistake I've taught some of you to never make. And though we should have time to grieve over our friends, we have some things to do first."

Some murmurs arose from the crew. Joline paid no attention to the grumblings, her eyes were only on the body bags slowly going to the furnace.

"Though we dusted a good number of suck-heads, there's still more to worry about. And since that traitor worked for them secretly, we have to assume that the vamps know where we call home."

The murmuring grew louder as fear swept the youthful crowd. Nobody had thought of that. And the more they thought of it, the more afraid they became. Where would they go?

"I'm not saying that we should give up our turf to these blood suckers, I'm just saying that we need to relocate. Until we know where, I suggest that those who have homes and parents to stay with, go home. As for those who live on the streets but are younger than sixteen, you'll be going to Anne's shelter. The rest will be with me."

"We can't just give up the warehouse!" one teen said angrily.

"Hey! We have no choice! Listen to me!!" Rondell shouted. Everyone quickly hushed as their leader continued.

"Those who survived the trap last night know I'm right. It's too dangerous to stay where we're at."

"And what do you suggest, Ron? To let these murdering Bastards take over while we try to find a clue on what to do?!" Jorge asked vehemently. Rondell stepped forward, placing a hand on the quivering teens shoulder.

"I promise you that you'll get your chance for pay bakc. But we have to take a step back, keep our cool. If we just go barging in like last night, nobody will survive. So... Keep... Your... Cool."

Jorge shoved Rondell's hand off of his shoulder. "Man, I'm outta here."

Some tried to stop the younger teen, but Rondell quickly ordered them not to.

"If anybody shares Jorge's beliefs, you can go. There's no bad blood. I'll understand. But as for the rest, just lay low. I'll be in contact-"

Joline felt Doyle's presence beside her. She turned her head at the Irish man, wandering what he had to say.

"Tell your leader that splitting up won't be necessary. I know the perfect place where no vampire would have the guts to even look at."

Joe grew intriged, doing as her guide requested. "Um, Ron? I think I might know a place we could move to."

Ron stopped his speech. "Where?"

"Well," began Joline as Doyle gave her directions and the description of the place. "It's a abandoned hotel. You know, the place where your old leader, Gunn, worked at."

* * *

**A/N: **_And there ya go. Now we can start getting to business. I am so excited!! Thanks for sticking with me so far, readers. I was hoping to ge tthis chapter out sooner, but some family stuff came up. I swear that my life at times seems like a a day time soap!! Anyhow, the next chapter might take some time. I'll be pretty busy celebrating the fourth of July with family and friends! But it will get finished sometime next week. Then again, maybe sooner. lol_


	5. Chapter 5:A Fun Work Day Not!

**Who Am I?**

**Chapter 5: A Fun Work Day!!... Not!!!**

Cordelia growled as she flung another set of clothes on the ground. Today was her first day on the job, and she had absolutely... nothing... to wear!! Sure, she picked out a nice little dress that said both professional but also casual, but waking up early this morning, she changed her mind. What does a person wear to a job that the person wasn't too sure what it was exactly. Would the tests they were going to run on her mentally hard? Physical maybe? Should she just wear a pair of jeans and a blouse?!

Cordelia flung another stylish sweater to the ground in her walk in closet, feeling flustered and crazy. That's when the telephone began to ring, causing her mood to get even more darker. Choosing to ignore it, she kept up with the search for the perfect outfit for a mysterious first day job. But the ringing wouldn't stop. After the fith ring, Cordy stomped back and snatched the cordless phone off of her night stand.

"What?!"

"Hello, Miss Chapman. This is Marcus's secretary, Jessica. I was just calling to remind you that your escort will be arriving in twenty minutes. They'll-"

"Yeah! Yeah! I know already," Cordy snapped, instantly feeling some guilt for snapping at the stranger on the other line. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bite your head off. It's just... I..."

"It's fine, Miss Chapman. I understand how nerve wracking it can be on the first day of the job. Maybe if you can tell me what seems to be the problem, I might be able to help."

"I'm not sure if you can," Cordy moaned.

There was silence on the other end, then a giggle.

"Miss Chapman, are you having trouble picking out something to wear?"

Cordelia was slightly shocked. "Um, yeah, actually I am. How did you-"

"Because I had the exact same problem on my first day on the job. Sure, they give you a closet full of the latest fashions that any super model would kill for. But not one of them can match the nervousness on trying to make a perfect first impression. Am I right?"

Cordelia laughed, feeling a little relieved that she wasn't the only one behaving irrationally. "You nailed it. It's not like I don't have any fashion sense, thank God that the amnesia didn't wipe that from my brain. But nothing seems right!"

"Well, would you mind if I came over and maybe help?"

"Yes. I mean no, I don't mind! I would really like that. But would that be too much trouble for ya?"

"Not at all, Miss Chapman. After all, us girls got to stick together," Jessica replied in a bubbly voice.

"True. Oh, and just call me Cassandra."

**A**

It was a early, beautiful morning in Las Angeles. A day filled with promise and a strange sense of perkiness. Even the workers for the evil lawfirm couldn't help but enjoy the sunny day. But strangely enough, only the people who were not evil didn't seem to notice the cheerful weather. Their focus was on a current but not so big problem.

"So you're telling me that with all the resources we have, Eve cannot be found?" Angel sighed grumpily.

"No, I do believe she can be found. But the normal spells and psychics can't seem to beet the magic she must be using," replied Wesley. "She must be where Lindsey and her had stayed. Thosed symbols are really a hard nut to crack when dealing with ordinary walls."

"So we can't perform the same spell we did on Lindsey?"

"No. It was different with flesh. We knew exactly where the symbols were and who they were on. Performing the spell blind would cause havoc. And not to mention the possibility of losing lives."

Angel sank heavily in his office chair, rubbing his temples. Finding Eve would be a much harder task than anticipated. And Angel really didn't want to wait on Eve making the first move.

"Um, Angel? Maybe you should go rest," said Fred. She wasn't the only one noticing Angel's stress.

"Yeah, crumb cake. Listen to our little Fred. Take a step back for a while. I bet by the end of the week this whole Eve episode will be cleared up!"

"Actually, it won't. We can't put all our resources on finding one person. We have cases to worry about, clients to take care of, and not to mention the pressing matter of the feuding wizard council from Scotland and Ireland." Gunn replied professionally. The looks he received from the others puzzled the young lawyer.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just you're acting like Eve isn't a big deal. Just like Cordy's funer-" Fred began to say, staring at Charles as if she didn't know him.

"No, I do care. But I can't just put my life on hold because of the natural order of things. Face it, we come against new enemy's every day. Eve's just another failed bad guy who really can't do anything at the present time. As for Cordelia, her death had a purpose. She wouldn't want us to stop our lives just because we think we can't handle the grief."

Fred shook her head. Wesley looked at Gunn with a understanding yet worried expression. Lorne didn't look convinced, probably due to what he could see from the young man's aura. As for Angel, he silently took note of everyone's actions and facial expressions. And out of all of his friends, Gunn was the one he worried over most. But confronting Charles now would not help at all or change things.

"Look, I understand what everyone has to say. Grief and work are a hard mix. But we can't take time off at the moment, not when there is so many crappy things we have to consider. This place is watching our every move. Slacking on the job would only give our enemies a foot hold. But, I do think that for at least this month, taking off early would be in our best interest. As for Eve, we will keep pulling resources to find her. She knows a hell of a lot more about the Senior partners and us. Finding her would not only get take care of a threat, but give us a advantage over our employers. Is everyone on the same page now?"

Angel looked at every person in the room. Wesley and Fred nodded, coming in agreement with him. Lorne of course would follow Angel's lead, taking note of Angel's brighter aura. The darkness and dispair that was there before Cordy had came back was now completly gone. As for Gunn, he wasn't thrilled with everything Angel had to say, but he could see the comprimise he was making. They would take care of business as usual, but keep Eve a top priority.

"Good. Harmony, what exactly do we have on the agenda today?"

"Well, you have some staff appointment's with our some European clients. And.... Oh, yeah, there is another problem in the negotiations with the two demon clans from Beverly Hills and China town. Apparently, they disliked-"

"Gunn," Angel began before Gunn held his hand up.

"I'm on it. The negotiations should be finished by the end of the week."

"Good. I guess that's all for now. Everyone keep up the good work."

The group slipped away to each of their departments while Lorne chose to stay behind. Something was on the brooding vampire's mind.

"What?"

"You. I'm just wandering what's on your mind, Angel cakes."

"Lorne, I'm-"

"Fine? Yeah, I've heard that one before. Now come clean, stud muffin. There's something going on in that big head of yours."

Angel winced at both the 'stud muffin' and 'big head' reference.

"I don't have a big head," grumbled Angel. The vampire suddenly wished that reflections were part of the whole creature of the night deal.

"Come on! It's not like I'll blab it to everyone. Well, not unless it has something to do with a celebrity," Lorne chuckled.

Angel tried his stern unwavering stare. For some reason, the green demon seemed immune to the death glare. The vampire decided to give in.

"Ever since.... Cordy... died, I've been having some pretty strange dreams. And before you start, these are too weird to be counted as grief... though that's a given."

The merriment in Lorne's red eyes was replaced with curiosity. "Hm. How about singing me a tune and-"

"No! No singing, O.K.? I'll just start at the beginning.... My first dream happened the night before the funeral."

**A**

**Hyperian Hotel**

"Ouch! Damn it, Ron! That's the second time ya nailed my thumb! Give me that hammer," Jack growled as he waved his injured hand in the air.

"I'm doing just fine, you wuss! It's your fault that you can't hold a nail steady."

"Boys! Shut-up and get back to work," Joline ordered as the two began to fight over the hammer. "Yo Shellie! How's it coming in there?"

A sound of disgust from the bathroom near the floor office made the red head smile. "Well, keep it up! We'll need that toilet unclogged soon. Using the ones up stairs is too much work."

"Hmm, I see leadership suits you well," Doyle complemented the nineteen year old.

Joline grinned as she stopped mopping the main lobby's floor. She thought back to when they first entered the hotel.....

_"Damn! What in the hell happened here?" Jack remarked as the group slowly entered the abandoned hotel. Nobody could answer._

_The place was in a mess. Books lay scattered along papers and files. The banister from the second floor was broken, lights were out, and the place had a musty smell to it. Apparently, Gunn and the others had abandoned the place, not bothering to clean up the place. Joline noticed Rondell's worried look as he began looking around. Luckily, they found no sign of blood in the lobby, which still didn't prevent the creep factor from entering in as well._

_"Well, whatever happened, the place seems to be okay for our new hide out," Jack commented as he sat on the dusty island couch."Sure is creepy though."_

_"We can't be sure, not yet. Whatever got Gunn and his crew to move had to be big. I want the place to be searched. Let's split up into groups." Rondell replied. Soon, five groups were sent out. Joline, Rondell, Jack, and two others took the basement._

_"Uh, Ron? What exactly was Gunn and his friends into?" Joline asked cautiously as she eyed the open cage. _

_"Uh, they were supposed to be some kind of supernatural detectives, or somethin'. Maybe they had to use it on their vampire boss."_

_Joline remembered Doyle talking about the vampire with a soul. From what he told her, he was supposed to be one of the good guys. So who could they have used this on._

_"Well, whatever or whoever they needed it for, this cage was built for something strong. And from the looks of it, it escaped," Jack pointed out as he checked out the broken locks. _

_After an hour searching the grounds, the groups were relieved to find the place deserted and monster free. But the place needed alot of repairs, not to mention electricity. Rondell had one of his guys rig the place to temporarily steal electricity. The place was in too much of a public place to get away with it long. But for now, it would do. _

"Yeah, the talent of bossing people around runs in my fmaily," Joline commented in a low voice.

"You know, this place is way better than the one Angel, Cordy and I started in. I bet they got more cases in this location," Doyle said wistfully. Memories of a life gone by brought a sad smile to the Irish man's face.

"Tell me about it! It's way better than the warehouse. Now, each of us can have individual rooms, with a working bathroom and shower!... Well, we will once we get the place livable."

"From the looks of it, your crew is doing a great job. And also, nobody has come along and tried to kill ya. Now that's an approvement!"

Joline chuckled, She had to admit that Doyle was right. The only thing that worried her was the location. There was a lot of people around, and who knows when the people who owned the hotel would get word that somebody was staying in their hotel, for free. Not to mention the missing home improvement supplies from the construction sites.

"Ew! Jack! A little help," came the young teens' voice from the bathroom.

Jack chuckled as he sat the hammer down. "I'm coming, Shellie baby! I knew that one day you would-"

"Shut-up and get in here!!"

Joline walked over to Rondell, noticing the triumphant look on his face when he held the hammer high. "So, what do ya think?"

"It's perfect! Man, once we get things going, we'll be unstoppable."

"True. But do you know if Gunn or the others had bought the hotel or leases to it?"

Ron sighed. "Nope. I have no clue. And yes, I've considered that this place will not be permanent. But for now, I'm determined to enjoy it."

Joline smiled back at her friend. "Yeah. Me too.... Has Jay got back from begging for money from his parents?"

"Nope. Which could be bad. They did say to not come back around till he got his _act _together. I wouldn't be- Hey. Who's that?"

Joline turned to look at the front entrance. A man in ab out his forties was standing in front of the glass doors, looking scared and lost. Most of the crew tensed up, fearing that they were already discovered by the owner or some cop.

"Hey, ya got a problem?" Ron asked a bit hostile.

"Yes! I do! Please, your card and add says that you deal with any problem. Such as.... supernatural or something of the sort." the aging man stuttered. Some puzzled looks were shared.

"Um.... Say what?" Rondell asked.

"Oh! Hey, Joline! The guy has one of the business cards from Angel's team!" Doyle said with some growing excitement. Joline quickly walked over to the man, not quite understanding.

She took the card, noticing the strange symbol with the name of the business. Angel Investigations. The names on the card confirmed what Doyle was trying to say. She noticed the wrinkled and aged add in the man's trembling hands.

"Um, I'm sorry sir. But Angel Investigations is-"

"Under home improvement? I can see that! Listen, I don't care about the price! I just want my family back safe and sound!"

"But sir! We're not-" Joline began saying before the man grabbed her arm, his fingers digging in her flesh. She would have put the guy down then and there, but the tears in his eyes stopped any violence.

"Please... I don't know what to do. You-You help the helpless, right? Well my family is the helpless! Some kind of strange, weird monster came and broke into my home, grabbed my wife and two kids! I... I tried to stop it, but I... I was...," the man broke down, sinking to his knees. By now, most of the crew was gathered around the sobbing man, not sure on what to say or do. Luckily, Doyle was there to give them a nudge in the right direction.

"You know, this guy needs your help. And since you are the Slayer, I say take the job and help this poor guy out. Besides, this could be the beginning of something good for your crew," said Doyle.

Joline gave Rondell a pleading look.

"Tell us what happened and where this monster lives," Rondell said while giving Joline a nod.

**A**

Angel waited as Lorne thought over what he just explained. He wandered if what he had to say sounded insane. Hell, the whole thing made him feel insane! But for some reason, he just couldn't let it go. The dreams had to mean something.

"Well? What do you think?"

"Truthfully, I'm not sure. You say that these dreams are all the same?"

"Yes and no. The beginning always is. The same conversation Cordy and me have before we kiss. Everything freezes, than I'm in some kind of whiteness with a endless stone wall. The only difference is that sometimes, I hear a woman's scream and plea for help. She's on the other side, far away. Other times, she's closer but her voice is muffled. Some how, I feel that I have to get to her, save her from whatever is on the other side. Other times, I don't hear her at all."

Lorne scratched his head. "I gotta tell ya, Angel, I'm stumped. But the beginning with you and the princess I may help with. Tell me, how do you feel when when you first start out in the dream?"

Angel quickly looked away. Some feelings were too personal to express. Not to mention that he found the scene of Cordy and him kissing very erotic was too embarrassed to tell. Lorne gave a impish smile as he interrupted Angel's heated thoughts.

"Not that, you love muffin! I'm talking aobut when you're out of you body and observing the frozen kiss. Is there some kind of urgency? Or the feeling of confusion?"

Angel looked confused. Lorne sighed, wandering if Angel pretended to be dense at times just to avoid the question. "Not all dreams are random. Some are our subconscious trying to tell us something important. Others are sent from the Powers. What I'm trying to do is figure out if the Powers are trying to show you something, or if your subconscious is trying to wave a red flag. Do you get my drift?"

"Actually, I do feel that I'm supposed to figure out something. Like it's some sort of puzzle. As for the Powers. If they wanted to tell me something, they would have sent me another seer by now."

"True. So, let's just take a short cut and have you give me a simple tune.... Very simple... In fact, maybe just a little humming would-"

"Alright! I get the picture," Angel growled as he tried to come up with something he knew that wasn't going to earn him a pained expression from his green friend. It's not like he was that bad of a singer!

"You know, I do have an appointment with an up and comer in the singing biz. If you could just hurry up, I'd appreciate it... Try 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star'. That's simple."

Angel sighed, taking in a deep breath, though he really didn't need it. He began singing the old song, hoping that his humiliation wasn't for nothing. He kept his eyes on Lorne, looking for anything in his expression. The demon seemed in deep concentration. Course that could be him covering up to hide his dislike of Angel's singing voice. After singing the verse twice, Lorne raised his hand to signal Angel to stop.

"Hmm."

"Hmm, what?"

"Hmm as in, I'm not really getting the path."

Angel leaned back in his chair, scowling at the demon.

"Hey, I didn't say that I didn't get anything from your slightly out of tune song. I do know that it isn't the Powers. But, this dream is trying to get your attention. In fact, the whole brick wall thing is totally different than your little memory of our Cordy."

"Okay, you lost me."

Lorne sighed. "I'm lost too. Let's start with the beginning. You, Angel, your inner most being is trying to catch something. There's like... like a piece missing in this little mystery. Something isn't right. And it's up to you to figure out that part."

"Yeah. You're not really helping!"

"Sorry, crumpet. This is something that is buried deep inside that only you can reach. As for this whole wall thing, you'll have to give me time on figuring out that. Whatever it is, your path is being hidden and blocked by it. Now, I may have some connections that could help us out here in-"

"No," Angel said earnestly. "We can't involve anything that has to do with this place."

Lorne nodded. "Okee-Dokee. But I wasn't going to say Wolfram and Hart. I was going to say that in this situation, I may know some people who specialize in interpreting dreams and have done study in this are. But it will take some time to contact them. They're hard to find and since we work here, they'll do anything to hide from this place of evil. They absolutely hate Wolfram and Hart."

"I know the feeling," Angel muttered as Harmony buzzed him.

"Boss? The new lawyers are here for your appointemnt."

"Good. Send them on in. Lorne, if you-"

"Don't worry, I know that's my Que. And don't worry about it, I'll start searching as soon as I get off of work."

**A**

Cordelia followed alongside of Jessica. She had to admit, Marcus's secretary ws growing on her. The woman came and saved her from her fashion meltdown, picking out something that was both comfortable and professional, not to mention slightly sexy. The pants and flowing blue blouse really paid attention to her cleavage.

As they passed through the sectors, Cordelia learned a little about Jessica. She went to the UCLA college and received her associates in paralegal. Her grades and family witch and wizard background got her noticed by Wolfram and Hart. She worked her way up the ladder and landed job as secretary. At first, Cordy thought that the Secretary position was a step down from her previous paralegal status at the law firm, but from what Jessica told her, Marcus had a direct line with the big guys who ran the show. Working as his secretary would get her a foot in the door for a even more high paying position. Cordy had to admit she admired the woman's determination to keep ahead of the competition.

"Wow. You really strike me of someone who knows what she wants," Cordy said admiringly.

"Thanks. Growing up in a family filled with the weird and challenged, marked me. I learned that there is nothing that I can't make a goal for. In this business, you get paid lots of mullah while doing your company some good. Not to mention the hotties that work here!"

Cordy grinned as she spotted some gorgeous accountants they passed. "Oh, you don't have to tell me that."

Jessica giggled. Cordelia smiled, feeling less nervous. Jessica had a bubbly yet tigress attitude. She was confident, beautiful, and had a very happy personality. And the way she tried to make Cordelia feel at home since she moved in her cold apartment made an impression on the seer. Yet, there was always a part of her that didn't trust this yet. Everything was way too new, and not to mention the amnesia, Cordy couldn't fully trust this place, or its occupants.

"So, Cassandra, what do you think of us so far?"

"Well, I really don't know. I mean, this place is so..... weird. Though I do love my apartment!! But I'm still trying to get used to being here."

"Yeah, my first day of working underground kinda spooked me. The whole weirdness was kinda freaky too. But after awhile, working with demons and all these people really opens your eyes to a whole new world."

'Hmm. Marcus said something like that when I last talked to him." Cordelia replied nonchalantly. Jessica's green eyes darkened with heat.

"Yes. Marcus really does know how to put things in word form."

Cordelia caught the heated expression, guessing that the secretary had it big for her boss. Well, at least the whole boss and secretary affair was something normal.

"So, what sector am I going to?"

"Sector four. We're almost there now. It's quite a short distance from your apartment. Your sooo lucky! I have to ride a buggy to get to Marcus offices all the way in sector twelve!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. If walking me to work is keeping-"

"No! Marcus wants you to feel as comfortable as possible. He especially assigned me to make you happy and help you in anything you need." Jessica said proudly. "Besides, your security would have been dull and not so glamorous as me."

Cordy faked a laugh as she saw some strange looking people. Or demons. She quickly looked away, telling herself that this was the norm for these people. Freaking out would only put herself in a embarrassing light.

"And here we are. Here," Jessica said as she handed Cordelia a key card. It had her picture and name on the front. Some strange symbals were etched in it, ones that were on Marcus's key-card. "This is your level three key card. It let's you in certain parts of this facility. But some sectors you will not be allowed in due to your level."

"Level three. Got it."

"The runes on your card tell you what sectors you are allowed in. Look up there" Jessica pointed out.

Cordelia looked up to see the runes that matched her card.

"There are five levels. Level one is the lowest while five is the highest. the more levels you are, the more runes are on your car. Me, I'm a level four. Marcus, since he is the head of this facility, he is level five. The longer you work here and get yourself noticed, the more promotions you get. But only the most trusted get to level five. "

"Sounds great. So can I go.... now?"

"Sure. I'll let you do the honors," Jessica said as she stepped back.

Cordelia slid her card into the key slot. The same sound and color flashed as the doors slid open. Jessica looked at her watch, smiling when seeing the time.

"Good. We're not going to be late. Follow me and I'll show you where you'll be going to every morning, five days a week."

The two walked down a hall with many office doors lining up the wall. People and non-people walked to and from these offices, some wearing white doctor jackets. None looked at her or seemed to care, which in a way the seer was grateful. She already had the whole nervous new-kid-in-school syndrome running through her brain.

"This sector is where we perform experiments and medical procedures that you don't find in normal hospitals. Well, not yet." Jessica explained. "And here we are, your first assignment of the day!"

Cordy looked at the medical swinging doors. A sign was on one that a week ago would have sounded ridicules**. Cerebrum Memory Psychic Testing Unit**. Cordy bit back the sarcastic comment, knowing that these things were real. Or at least seemed to be that way. Whatever the case was, she was now apart of it and had to go with the flow.

"Monday through Friday you will start your day here with Doctor Darcy. She was the woman who's in charge of you memory case. You'll be here eight o'clock on the dot every morning on your work days. Darcy hates those who are late. Literally."

Jessica smiled as she pushed open the doors, Cordy followed. "Good morning, Darcy! I've brought you your very special patient with me. She's a bit nervous so take it easy."

Cordy shivered when recognizing the grey some what scaly doctor. The old hag was her favorite name for the woman when she would visit her in her small white cell. The seer still felt the same about the woman/thing. She seemed to beady eyed to trust. But since she was going to be this doctor's test subject, she might as well play nice.

"Don't you have some place to be?"

Jessica giggled, winking at Cordelia. "Unfortunately, I do. When you're done with the first test, Darcy here will take you to the next testing area. I hope you have an enlightened day, Cassandra."

Cordy nodded, somewhat sad to see her go. Being left with the cranky hag was not on her to-do list. Darcy seemed to share the same feeling about Cordelia.

"Cassandra? Humph! It figures that you would choose something flashy. In any case, we don't have time to chit-chaT. All you have to do is be quiet and listen for the present moment."

Cordy crossed her arms, waiting with an expectant look.

"As you see from the door, this not your average medical lab. Though we do deal with the science of the brain, we do use the mystical in our research of the memory of the Cerebrum part of the brain. Now, the Cerebrum is 85% weight of the human brain. It deals with your thinking and voluntary muscles. In other words, you can't kick a soccer ball without your cerebrum. Are you with me so far, Ms, Chapman?"

"Yup. The big C word deals with my thinking and movement." Cordelia answered with a smug look. She may be gorgeous, but that didn't meen dumb.

"Good. Now, my unit usually helps psychics to expand far beyond there Cerebrum, and peering into others minds. It not only uses all of the Cerebrum, but also the soul itself. We've discovered this through study here in this lab. Now, as for you, our boss's want us to do some of the same procedures as we do with our inexperienced psychics. Theory is that by exercising that brain of yours, we should unlock some potential of the power our psychic sensed in you. Not to mention maybe some lost memories. After all, the brain is a curious thing. Especially the human kind."

Cordelia nodded, feeling exposed. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be tested. Being someone with no memory was stressful. It brought on suspicion and fear of the unknown. And standing there in a large lab with weird shiny gadgets did not put the seer at eases. But she was being paid to allow them to help her while studying whatever fascinated them about her. Plus, backing out in front of the weird carpet face demon/woman would not be an option!

"So, what or how are you going to do that?"

"With this machine." Darcy replied as she uncovered a large, weird chair. It kinda looked like the one from 'Total Recall', except with less bulkiness. The straps on the arm rests made Cordelia gulp.

"And what the heck is that?"

"It's a special machine I developed myself. It's somewhat of a mystical MRI scanner. It projects your brain through this headset you will be wearing. I'll be wearing this one which will let me see into your brain. Once we connect, I'll start chanting a complicated spell that let's me look into parts of the Cerebrum memory. In basic terms, I'll be stimulating your brain and soul. This should slowly let me see memorey fragments and see just what kind of power that is being hidden from us. We don't call this machine the Canary for nothing! It makes any psychic brain sing, if you catch my meaning."

"Uh.... Maybe I should talk to Marcus about.... your thingy."

Darcy cackled, sounding almost like the dry version of the wicked witch of the west. "My dear, this is a harmless procedure as long as I'm running it. If an less experienced doctor used this, than it would become a dangerous thing. But I'm its creator. I know how to use my large Canary. Trust me, you shall not be harmed. My life counts on that."

Cordelia chuckled nervously as she sat in the chair. Darcy quickly strapped her wrists to the chair, then her ankles. When Cordelia raised her eyebrow at this, DArcy quickly explained.

"This is only for your protection. If you tried to stop the experiment while it was in progress, your brain would instantly become a vegetable. This machine uses far too much energy to just turn off at the drop of a hat."

"You're not inspireing trust, Doc."

Darcy grinned, showing her not so healthy looking teeth. "Ms. Chapman, that does not matter to me at all. Trust me or not, we will get what we need from you."

Darcy quickly strapped the helmet to Cordy's head, then strapping an identical one to her own.

"Now, you may feel some pressure at first. But don't panic, that's normal."

The test than begun.

**A**

"Man! Why can't the underworld of demons choose Beverly Hills as their lair?!!" asked Jack as he tripped to wipe some red goop off of his shoes.

"Stick close. The guy said that this thing was fast and big. And Jack, shut your mouth!" Rondell ordered.

Ron, Joline, Jack and nine of the crew members were in a junkyard. The place was filled with old cars, damaged cars, and other scrap metal that people didn't want. There was some other junk that wasn't so pretty, along with the smell of trash and dead things. After getting the directions from the white man, Rondell took the surviving members of the ambush to go hunt down this strange demon.

The only thing they knew was that it had ten limbs, mandibles, fangs, and had a canny way of making freaky webs. Sounded like a mutated spider. Not much to go on in this type of situation, but that wasn't the point. All they needed to do was rescue the woman and the two kids, and then hopefully get out of there alive. That is, if the small family was still alive. For all they knew, the monster could have eaten them up by now, or whatever this type of demon enjoys to do with their helpless victims.

Joline paid no attention to her friends. Since after the ambush, Doyle has taken her out on patrol every night this week. And it seemed to be good for her. She's been learning to trust her higher tuned instincts, letting them run her when finding vampires. Doyle even complimented her on how her hunting skills have increased. She could sense the undead more keenly, giving her the advantage. As for other demons, she hasn't learned anything from that branch yet. From the books left from his old A.I. family, Doyle's been doing some intense studying on demons in the area. She wished that he would've given her some advice for today. But he did tell her that he would try to find this demon in one of the musty books before she would come in contact with it. She hoped he would come soon.

"Ron, it's daylight!! What demon in his right mind would fight us in the daylight!"

"It's not a vampire, Jack! Day light don't kill most demons. Still, hunting during the day might prove to be our advantage."

"Hey! I found something," one of the crew called out.

They quickly gathered around a new teddy bear. Some fresh blood covered the face.

"It's fresh." Jack commented as he touched the wet, sticky substance.

"And the bear is still warm," Joline commented as she took the bear. The brown bear reminded her of one she had a long time ago. The Slayer held it close, hoping that they were not too late.

"Alright, people. We got ourselves a lead. As much as I hate it, we got to split up. Jack, you go with Joe." Began Rondell as he laid down the spur of the moment plan. Which really, wasn't a plan. More of a search and rescue mission.

Joline and Jack went north. Joe's gut told her that this was the way. She was steady and alert, turning at the least bit of sound and creaks.

"Jumpy, are we?"

"Stay alert. We don't want to be caught off guard."

"Like last time," Jack said sourly as he held the home made ax tightly.

"For instance," Joe confirmed.

Things were considerably quiet, considering that they were in a junk yard. Though she couldn't help but wander about where the owner was or where the guard dogs could be. Maybe she watched too many films to expect these things.

"Hey. Shouldn't there be like... I don't know, a big guard dog or something?"

"Probably," Joline answered, glad that she wasn't the only one wandering about that. "And there should be at least someone around. It is day time. But if that old guy's right on his assumption that the demon is here, then we should assume that the owner or guard guy is dead."

"Geez, Joe! You just get more depressing by the hour," Jack teased. Joline didn't crack a smile.

A tingling at the base of her neck caused her tiny hairs to rise. She couldn't explain it, but something was nearby. Or someone. Joline signaled for silence, taking the lead forward. She looked high and low, as the feeling of exposure worsened. They were open for both airel and ground attacks. Every sound that was made had Joline more tense than the second before. Her bright eyes saw every single trash or scrap metal as a dangerous demon or weapon.

"Whoa! What was that sound?!" Jack hissed as a loud bang was heard from a large pile of junk.

Joe didn't answer. She slowly inched her way toward the pile, her pointed bat ready. Jack crept up beside her, his home made axe ready for action. The pile moved, shaking the metal loose, causing some pieces to role down and fall on a old rusted bucket, causing the banging sound.

Joline took the inititive and hit the pile of junk with her bat. This caused a large family of rats to rush out. Joline cursed vehemntly as the brown rodents ran over her feet. The nineteen year old started kicking at the scrawny little beasts. Jack laughed with relief. Joline glared at her tall friend.

"Thanks. Thanks for your help. I really appreciate it!"

"Better you than me, Joe."

Joline turned around, shivering as she caught a last glimpse of the rats running away. She hated rats!! Living in the crummy apartment with her mom and step-dad brought many bad situations with the Godzilla size rats. With their little beady eyes, yellow teeth and fat tails!! Joline shook her head, clearing it from the image of the brown menaces.

"Well, it could have been worse," Jack began to say before Joe hushed him.

"What?"

Joline pointed at a row of rusting cars. Jack at first didn't see what Joe was looking at. Then he saw it. Something was in a old station wagon. All joking aside, the two became serious and ran over. Would it be the weird demon? More rats?

Both crouched down low as they neared the car. Going over to the passenger side, Joline and Jack waited. Something moved again, the sound of scuffling could be heard. Joline grabbed the door handle, giving Jack a questioning look. The young man stood up, nodding. He raised his axe in a offensive posture, looking at the dusty window wich prevented him from seeing what could be in there. Joline mouthed the numbers as she counted down. Three..... Two..... One.

Joline opened the door, quickly jumping back. Jack rushed forward, ready to strike. He stopped when seeing that there was no danger for the moment. A little boy about the age of four sat in the car, in the fetal position. Dirt covered his cartoon covered PJ's. His whimpers reached Joline's ears.

"Get out of the way, Dumb-ass!"

Jack jumped back as Joline rushed forward.

"Hey little guy. Shh. It's okay," she said calmly as she tried to pick the boy up. He screamed at her first touch.

"Whoa! Damn! Shut him up! We're not exactly in the clear yet, ya know!"

"Shut it, Jack! Can't you see he's been through a lot!"

Joline began talking in calm tones. Slowly, the terrified child sat up, tears running down his dirty cheeks. His dirty appearance didn't take away his cute factor. Brown ringlets with big blue eyes. Joline smiled, trying to win his trust.

"It's okay. We're here to help, little guy. Your daddy sent us to help you."

The boy said nothing. Joline reached forward, touching his hand. The boy didn't move. He just stared at her with those gorgeous big, wide blue eyes. Joline slowly checked for injury. Nothing major was wrong, just a few cuts and bruises. Though there was a strange sticky substance matted in his hair.

"What's your name?"

"Sam."

"Well, Sam, I'm Joline. And this large goofball is Jack."

Jack smiled and waved. Sam didn't move or respond.

"Sheesh. Creepy kid." Jack muttered.

"Sam, I know you don't know me, but I'm really trying to help you. We can't stay here. Can you come with me so I can get you somewhere safe?"

"I want mommy," the boy whimpered. "Where's my mommy? Where did the monster take my mommy?"

"I don't know, baby. But I promise that my friends will find her and your brother."

"No. The monster will find me! Go away!!" the boy wailed as he scooted over closer to the drivers side.

"Sam, I promise you that if that monster tries to get you again, I'll squash him like a bug. Now come on, it's not safe here."

Little Sam sniffed as he looked at Joline. For a moment, Joe thought she would have to drag him out of there, but luckily it didn't have to come to that. Surprising both Jack and Joe, the boy quickly flung himself in Joe's arms, clinging to her like she was his only life line.

"Shh. I'll protect ya." Joe cooed.

Joline began back tracking. Jack stuck close, acting as body guard.

"Well, at least one of them is still alive. I wander how the kid got away or stayed alive this long."

Joline felt the boy cling tighter. "I don't care how or why. All I know that if this little tyke can stay alive this long, then so can his mother and brother."

"I don't-" Jack stopped when seeing Joline's glare.

The two walked on in silence, not realizing that they were being followed.

**A**

Cordelia couldn't speak as she was taken from the first lab. Her first experience with 'The Canary' was not so nice. She felt that she was violated some how, and whatever Darcy was searching for was obviously not found. The annoyed glances she got from the half demon doctor was fairly amusing. Though Cordelia had to admit that the lack of memory still was depressing.

"Don't worry about your lack of muscle movement. That's just a tiny side effect from the test. All or our first timers feel drained from their first few experiences with my machine."

Cordelia wanted to give the doctor a glare and a little piece of her mind, but she had barely any strength to lift her head. She would deffinatly tell Marcus later that she wanted nothing to do with Doctor Darcy or her Frankenstein machines!!

"And here we are. Your next test for the day. I'll be seeing you later," Darcy said curtly as pressed a buzzer, then left Cordelia sitting outside of a office door.

Cordelia mumbled something unintelligible as the doctor walked away. Not for the first time that day, Cordy wandered what had she got herself into. Why did she say yes to this whole 'Men In Black' scenario!! Sitting there in a wheelchair alone with no way of moving even her pinkie really got her earlier happy attitude to turn into a dark rain cloud that would soon turn into a hurricane if somebody didn't help her soon.

Cordelia clentched her teeth as she used all of her strength to lift her head up and read what was printed on the door**. **The seer moaned. She was outside of a blood lab! She thought that she was passed all of the that! They already took blood from her when she was stuck in that weird medical ward!! She read in the medical report herself that her blood work was normal. '

The door suddenly opened. A cute guy in a lab coat stepped out, holding a clip board. His rectangle black rimmed glasses seemed to add a certain geeky charm. But unfortunately for him, Cordy was in no mood for cute, geeky doctor guys.

"And you must be Cassandra Chapman! I'm Dr. Steele, and today, we'll be doing some blood work."

_Doc, you are so lucky that I can't move a muscle right now!_

Smiling, he opened the door and signaled for one of the other lab people to retrieve their patient. Cordelia wanted to growl as one of the workers patted her hand, calling her a 'poor dear'.

"From your file, I see that you've just visited the Canary. Just between you and me, I think that Darcy's lost most of her marbles. That machine shouldn't be used for human trials. But what can I say? I'm just another lab coat, told to just do my work with a smile."

Chuckling, the optimistic doctor sat down on a roll around chair. "I know that you've had all your blood work done. And usually, we leave well enough alone after the usual blood tests. But as you know, this place isn't for the normal. What we are going to do is unheard of. Well, not in our Wolfram and Hart branches, but in the medical world. We take some fo your blood, and use a special technology that is part mystical, and try to make a short film of what you saw previously or in the past. Like developing pictures."

_Wow. That's... actually pretty amazing. And.... freaky._

"This art is still in its early stages. The new leader over the Science department in our L.A. branch is currently defining the process. She's really talented, and from the records we have, the test has worked. Though we haven't tried going back far. That's why we're going to draw some of your blood. It has to be fresh. For some reason, the older the blood is out of the body, the more corroded the memory in the blood gets. So, be prepared to be coming here every day."

"That.... sounds.... fun." Cordelia weakly. The doctor smiled at her slurred, unimpressed comment.

**A**

The demonic spider followed the humans carefully. Though its habits were mostly nocturnal, she would venture out during the daylight when the need was urgent. The only reason the demon came out during the daytime to get some food was because she just woke up from a centurey of sleep. After losing one of the smaller human spawns while trying to drag her prey to her lair, she wasn't able to enjoy her meals at all. All she could muster to do was to stun her prey, stopping the annoying screams. For the remainder of the morning, she searched for the little one.

Being as exausted as any demonic spider would be after a fruitless morning of searching, she was about to go and turn in. That's when she heard human chatter. Curious as she was, she watched as two humans found what she's been searching for. Unfortuantely, they meddled with her business by trying to take the child away. Big mistake for them, yummy extra meals for her. After all, she was starving!

Crawling stealthily, she carefully kept several feet behind. With her keen senses and several eyes, she was able to keep a fair enough distance without being seen. Not bad for a large, ten legged spider demon. Her leg lengths was eight feet each, their width as at least six inches thick. What was most noticeable was her abdomen. It's width was five feet across, and seven feet long. among her kind, her grey, harry body was considered beautiful and something to be worshiped. Males both feared and loved the great huntress. Soon, after filling herself with enough blood and flesh, she would be ready to mate again. The more mates she received, the more fear and respect she would receive. That's why it was so vital to have this child and it's saviors. She needed strength to gorge herself on the human and demon population.

The huntress listened as the two humans resumed their whispering.

"We're getting closer to the entrance. Should we give Ron and the others a holler?" asked the lanky but still delicious male human.

"No. They could be near that thing. We wouldn't want to give away their position."

The demon-ness smiled. There were more of these humans. And apparently, they were searching for her and her prey. Well, she couldn't disappoint them, now could she?

Quickly, she began climbing the unstable piles of trash, Purposely, she kicked some old rusted cans over, then slipped to the other side ahead of the others. As she expected, they turned around, looking for the source of the noise. The little boy began squirming in Joline's arms. As she tried to shush him, some more sounds were heard from a different direction. Then another, another, and another.

"It's toying with us." Joline warned.

The demon-ness now grew tired with the game. Deciding to end it, she quietly crawled up behind, her sharp mandibles dripped with venom used to stun the prey. But unkown to her, Joline was a Slayer with senses that was growing keener by the day. Allowing the boy to slide down from her arms, she readied her bat for combat. As the creature raised itself and loomed over them, Joline turned around and stabbed it in the abdomen. The demon-ness shrieked, blue blood spraying form it's flesh wound.

"Holy sh-t!" Jack hollered as he leaped back, the little boy Sam clung to his legs.

"Get him outta here!"

Before Jack could argue, the demonic spider attacked, her ten eyes gleaming with outrage from the surprise attack. Grabbing the child, Jack ran, shouting for the others for help.

"Come on, baby! Show me what you got." Joline jeered.

The spider hissed as she tried leaping onto her opponent. Joline quickly rolled out ov the way. But the demonic spider was just as quick, keeping up with the young Slayer. Each time she tried biting Joline, the Slayer would block with her bat, then retaliate with a jab or swing. Seeing that this thing was more than meets the eye, the old huntress changed tactics.

She leaped up on a high pile of cars, turned and sprayed her sticky, red web. Joline barely jumped out of the way, the demon-ness's aim was superb. The spider didn't relent. She'd leap from pile to pile, shooting spurts of the sticky goop. She then would revert to knocking heavy objects over. This put the pressure on Joline even more. Every where was danger.

Slowly, the huntress herded Joline in the opposite direction of the exit. But there wasn't anything Joline could do about that. The demon-ness had her on the defensive, never allowing her a window of opportunity. Knowing that wherever this thing was pushing her, it wouldn't be good. So, she quickly grabbed a door that was broken in half. That would have to do for a shield. It came in handy when she could dodge some of the smaller but no less dangerous objects that was hurled in her direction.

The demonic spider found great pleasure in seeing the entrance to her lair. To the average observer, it was just a huge pile of junk with a hole at the top. Those unlucky enough to fall in it found out otherwise.

Cursing that she was being pushed toward this mountain of trash. Joline began climbing it. The spider followed her slowly, tossing debris and sticky Web fluid, though half heartily. Soon, she would have the human exactly where she wanted her.

Upon reaching the top, she noticed the large, dark hole at the top. She tried to pass it, but the huntress wouldn't allow her. After dodging the things hurled at her, she finally jumped down the hole. She landed in the trap, the sticky red web.

She desperately tried freeing herself, but just like a fly, she found she was stuck and unable to untangle herself.

"Damn it!" Joline shouted. A shadow blocked the sunlight from above. It was the spider, crawling down into her lair without hurry. Nothing has ever escaped her webs. Nothing.

Upon seeing that her doom was nigh, Joline redoubled her efforts. Either by luck or because the spider's forgot to reinforce a single strand of her web, Joline never knew, but somehow, she was able to break one of the red, glistening threads, freeing her left arm. Reaching into her pocket, she quickly set to work chopping the strands of the web.

The huntress wasn't worried. Others have tried before to cut through her web. But even the sharpest steel has yet been able to damage her prized traps. That is, not until Joline came along. With her Slayer strength, she was able to free herself, though it did cost her the knife. The strength of the webbing broke the blade.

Falling the rest of the way to the floor, Joline was now able to have a fighting chance. Seeing that the strange little human was able to destroy her prized webbing, the spider lost all senses. She flung herself down, dashing toward Joline. Leaping up, she was able to land on its harry back, still holding her precious wooden bat. Like a wild bronco, the spider demon-ness began leaping and fighting Joline, trying anything to get her off of her back. Hanging on to the long, thick stiff grey hairs with one hand, Joline began jabbing into the top of her giant spider butt. (Hey, I can't exactly say it any classier than that!)

The bat broke by the time she cut through the tough, top portion of the hide. But that was alright. She could get creative with her hands when she wanted to.

**A**

_Okay. This is much better than Darcy and -Geek-Doctor-Guy , or even the psychiatrist they have me seeing. _

After a stressful morning, she was sent to the yoga lounge. Since she obviously never did this before, (not in her amnesia memory anyway) the yoga trainer went easy on her. After a few positions, the trainer was pleased to see that Cordy had a very flexible body and was able to perform every one so far.

It was relaxing as she worked, if they could call it that. Not that she didn't work up a sweat, but the way her body was relaxed was amazing. The best part of it was that she was the one who was being paid to do this. Maybe being a Guinnea pig wasn't so bad after all.

"Okay, Cassandra, we're done for the day. See you tomorrow at the same time."

Grabbing her bottle of water, Cordy grabbed her bag and went to the locker room and changed. She wandered what could be next in her day. Maybe a message?

After reapplying her make-up, the brunette left with a bright smile on her face. After what she experienced, she felt that nothing could possibly sour her mood. Not even old hag-

"I see that you're well enough to walk around now."

"Ah! Geez, lady. Don't you sneak up on me like that!"

Darcy smiled. "I'm sorry. How rude of me."

_"Oh, gasp! Is that sarcasm I detect_?" Cordelia thought with a mentally roll of the eyes.

"I'm just here to tell you that after lunch, you'll be coming by the other department I run. Be sure to eat a large meal, you're going to need the energy."

Cordelia groaned, not looking forward to more time with the doctor. And for a moment, she wandered if Darcy thought that she would be eating lunch with her. That fear was quickly squashed as Jessica came walking up with a big old grin across her face.

"Hey Cassandra! Looks like our lunch breaks are at the same time. Care to join me?"

_Oh thank you God!_

"Sure. Lead the way."

The two women quickly settled in a easy and shallow conversation. Nothing too deep or meaningful as they entered the cafeteria. Grabbing some Cesar salads, the two went and sat in a secluded corner. Jessica began to question her about her day so far.

"So, what do you think about your role here?" Jessica asked before taking a bite out of her salad.

"It's been interesting. The whole Guinea pig thing's weird and tough in parts, but the yoga makes up for that."

Jessica nodded. "Yeah. Darcy and that Canary machine of hers is really freaky. But I did hear that it gets results."

"Yeah, still doesn't mean that I have to like it." Cordelia said dryly as she took a sip of her cold, sweet tea. Jessica giggled.

"Don't worry about the rest of the day. The stress won't be so bad. Even if you do have Darcy after this lunch break is over."

Cordelia did not look thrilled to hear that. "What will she be doing to me now?"

"Nothing." Jessica said casually. "She'll just have you looking deep within yourself, meditating, trying to get in touch with whatever weird power that you possess. Nothing to do with physical labor."

_And that is supposed to make me feel better?!_

"And after that?"

"Nothing. She's your last assignment of the day. It'll take awhile as she begins your lessons."

Cordelia wandered if that would be good or bad. "So she's my last stop then?"

"Yup." Jessica answered as continued eating. "As the weeks go by, and if the tests show us what we need to know, you'll start becoming more apart of the team. Marcus even said that once we can find a place to place you, the tests will stop and you can have a more normal setting."

"Good. I can handle that... I think."

"You could always think of England when your in Darcy's presence." Jessica joked. Cordelia smiled without mirth. Her first day of work wasn't what she anticipated. But hey, if this helped herself and other sin the long run, she'll keep herself quiet and not complain.... Much.

**A**

Joline slid off of the dead demon, covered in blue, demon blood and guts. But it was worth it, saving the lives of those that would have become that things dinner.

"Now, where is the mother and kid?" she said aloud.

Her only light was what was pouring form above from the hole. Picking up what she thought was a stick, she tore the only part of her shirt that wasn't completely soaked with demon blood, and wrapped it around the end. Taking out her personal lighter, she lit her makeshift torch, then grimaced. What she had in her had was no stick or piece of furniture, but a human leg bone.

Looking around what the light showed her, she began to feel sick. Countless skeletons and bone of the huntress's victims covered the lair's floor. Apparently, she's been feeding in this city for years and years. There had to be over a hundred skulls of different species of once living things. Animals, demons, humans, it apparently didn't matter.

Among the piles of bones, were two lumpy things, covered in red web. Joe slowly approached the two lumps, one was big while the other small. When she got closer, she noticed a foot in a tiny bunny slipper poking out of the webbing. Her heart began to race. She found them. But was she too late?

"Joline! Joline, can you hear me!" Rondell shouted, his voice very pleasant to hear at the moment.

"I'm down here! Somebody, get me a sword or something. I found the mother and her other kid!"

She heard the clatter of some pocket knives, a sword, and axe hitting the floor.

"How'd ya get down there?" Rondell asked.

"I fell. That damn demon pushed me here, to her lair. But don't worry, she or he's dead."

Joline heard her crew cheer as she chose one of the switchblades, and a sword for her tools. she quickly ran back to the two victims, and began hacking. Like with her knife, the switchblade broke eventually, but not before she cleared the little girls's face from the web. Her face looked ashen, her eyes closed. Joline managed to hack most of the webbing off of her tiny body, quickly settling in with the CPR.

Jack leaped down, running toward the light that Joline had sat among a pile of bones near by. She ordered him to free the mother as she performed the CPR on the little girl. But Jack's attempts prove futile. Switching, Joline started on freeing the mother as Jack worked on the eight year old little girl.

She eventually freed the mother, who had the same look as the little girl. Joline checked her pulse, and frowned. It was too slow and sluggish, even worse than the little girl's. She quickly began working on the mother. The coughing coming from the little girl was like music to her ears. Hopefully, that would mean there was hope for the mother as well.

"Mommy?"

"Shh. Mommy's not feeling good." Jack said as he attracted the attention of the little girl. He began pulling some of the webbing from the blond little girl's ringlets. "What's your name?"

"Candice." she croaked. Her large blue eyes never left her mother's face.

"Well Candice, you don't have to worry now. The monster's dead."

"Where's Sam?"

"Who?... Oh, he's with a friend of mine." Jack replied, pointing up at the hole in the lair. "We'll be outta here in no time."

Doyle appeared finally. He had the basic information to kill the demonic spider, but by the looks of things, his Slayer already did it. He watched as she worked on the woman on the ground. Doyle presumed she was the mother. The woman didn't look so good. Her face was turning paler and greyer, usually a sign that it was too late. But Joline wasn't going to quit. Her beautiful green eyes were wide with determination as she performed the CPR. And as it turned out, her efforts were not done in vain.

The woman began to cough, gasping for air. The little girl with the golden ringlets launched herself on her mother, who weakly wrapped her arms around young Candice. Joline sighed, closing her eyes with relief.

"What happened?" the mother croaked. "Where's the monster?!"

Doyle grinned as Joline replied, "She's been exterminated."

**Later that evening....**

"Nah, man. You don't have to pay us." Rondell said, looking uncomfortable as the husband insisted that they take the money.

"It's the least I can do. Besides, isn't this a paranormal detective agency?"

Rondell looked Joline who returned the guilty look. She shook her head. "Actually, sir, Angel Investigations are no more. Though we pretty much do teh same thing considering slimy demons, we're not... that type of operation."

"I see." the man replied, just now looking around. "You're not supposed to be in this hotel... are you?"

Joline's eyes shifted as Rondell tried to deliver a short notice lie. The man grinned, shaking his head. "Please, you don't have to lie to me. In fact, I think now just what I want to do for you and your-"

Suddenly, Jack and one of the other young teens came running through the lobby, arguing over a battle axe.

"Colorful crew... I got this friend, you may have heard of him, David Nabbit-"

"The software designer guy?" Joline asked curiously. Hey, even she heard about his software for the blind.

"Yeah, he's the one who gave me the card and flyer from Angel Investigations. Anyway, I bet if I talk to him, he can contact the owners of this hotel, and see if he can get them to sell it to you."

Joline and Ron chuckled.

"Mr. Bronson, do we actually look like we can buy this hotel?" Rondell said with a grin. The business man chuckled.

"No, but I can. Consider it a small payback for you guys risking your lives for my family."

"Sir, we can't-" Joline began before Rondell interrupted.

"What's the catch?"

The man smiled. "It's nothing to worry about. I just wander if this place could be turned into another teen shelter, like the one that nice blond lady runs. What's her name... A something."

"Anne?"

"Yes! I donate to her teen shelter all the time now. And since she told me that despite of the improvements and add on to the shelter, they don't have enough room for all the homeless teens or runaways."

"Yeah, I was just talking to her myself the other day," Rondell said thoughtfully. "I've known her for years. She's one of the few people I actually trust."

"I'll buy the building, then give it to Anne with a generous money donation from David Nabbit. You and your people can stay here, helping and protecting more like my family. Of course, I'm not sure she knows about the-"

"Oh, she does. Believe me." Rondell replied with a wry grin. "Nothing like dead zombie cops or vampires to destroy what people think is reality."

"Z-Zombie cops?"

"Don't ask." Rondell chuckled. "You know, I'm glad we helped you rich people today."

"And I will always be grateful to you for that. So... are you interested?"

Joline looked hopefully at Rondell. To actually have a place to stay that didn't involve sharing a bathroom was almost too much to ask for. Rondell didn't disappoint her.

"Hell yeah, I'm interested. Now, I'll have the minors of my crew back under one roof again. Plus, now, Anne can have two shelters that help kids on the streets. How soon can you buy this joint?"

The man's eyes twinkled as he said, "After discussing it with David tonight, it shouldn't be no longer than a week."

**A**

The day was over, and Cordy couldn't have been any more grateful that it was. Her day, on a scale of one to ten of the weird scale, was about a ten. She felt both physically and mentally exhausted. But, as Jessica had told her, as time goes by, the tests will dwindle and she'll be able to eprform normal jobs on helping out on cases. Whatever cases she talked about, Cordy was sure it wasn't anything simple as court cases. She wasn't quite helping the helpless yet, but once her weirdness was named and established (and hopefully her memory) she'll be able to help the innocent and other.. things.

Walking over the fridge, she scowled as the thing yet again greeted her and told her what ingredients was in it. Telling it to go mute itself, she finally got blessed silence as she pulled out a bottle of water. Now was a time to relax... not think. Yet her mind refused to do that. It constantly tried to figure out why she was feeling so... empty. Sure, the job of being a Guennea pig wasn't so glamorise, but it will find out who she is and maybe find out if she has some cool super powers. As long as she can soon function normally, she should just try to bury those warning bells at the back of her brain.

Walking down the hall to her bedroom, she began to strip. dumping the clothes in the hamper, she went into her gorgeous bathroom and started the water in her gigantic tub. The room soon filled with steam and the smell of cherry scented bubble bath. Sighing as she slowly eased herself in, Cordy reached a hand out and said, "Dennis, loofa."

_Dennis?... What the?... Crap! Think, bobble head! Dennis is... is... Damn it! _

Shaking her head, she took a deep breath and dunked under the foamy bubble bath. At least her brain was starting to remember something. Whoever this Dennis is, she lived with him. Maybe he was a her lover, or gay room mate. Of course, the name didn't seem to strike her as any of those things. Just that the name felt familiar and safe, bringing a soft ache to her heart. She missed this Dennis, whoever he is. Tomorrow, when asked, she'll tell them the name that had slipped from her lips. Though it didn't come with a mental picture of who or what this person looked like, it still was something.

Breaching the surface, Cordelia smiled. Dennis.... Then a thought struck her. Was Dennis.... her name?!!!!!

**A/N: **_Sorry for the long delay. But I don't need to tell you guys how busy I've been. I'll be posting soon for Ashes as well. As for the next chapter for this story, well, I've already started on it! I can't wait to get it posted! _


	6. Chapter 6: The Red, White, and Blue

A**A/N: **_I know, I've been gone a while. Thanksgiving is a big thing here in my house, and I'm one of the cooks. Did lots of cooking and working. Thankfully, I'm able to finish this chapter before things get to busy during the Christmas season. Thanks for all reviews and readers for taking your time to read this fan's little ficlet on one of her favorite vampire shows!_

**W****ho Am I?**

**Chapter 6: The Red, White, and Blue**

_Atlantic Ocean, 1943_

_The sub moved silently in the oceans deep. It's main mission was of the up most importance. Though the crew thought they knew what they were getting into, the truth of the matter was that nobody had the full picture, at least not the caption or the men running the sub. Nobody questioned the orders given. All they had to know was that this was a top secret mission that could help improve our chances of winning this war. The fate of America laid in their hands._

_But something had gone horribly wrong. It was happening all so fast that panic had settled in. There was something in the sub that was killing the crew members. Slaughtering them as if they were nothing better than cattle. The alarm was blaring through out the sub's halls, warning of danger. But it was too late. The majority of the men were already dead. Drained of their blood._

_"Come on! Come on!" shouted one of the sailors._

_A certain young man ignored the screams. Though he was terrified, he had to think of his fellow navy brothers first, and his captain._

_Meanwhile, the voices of his friends were heard from the hatch. "I repeat, we need immediate assistance!"_

_The young man stood by, letting what was left of the crew to go on ahead. To his relief, he heard his captain's gruff voice._

_"Lawson, get those men forward!"_

_Hearing his orders, Lawson sprang in to action._

_"Alright, you heard the captain! Clear the compartment. Let's lock it."_

_"Lock it down up there," shouted the captain._

_Lawson was heading in that direction to help dog the hatches when he heard the pained scream coming from the captain. The young man turned around, seeing that the captain had vanished. His voice cracked as he called out helplessly. _

_"Captain?!"_

_He ran back, caring not for his own safety. The captain is thrown back through the open hatch. He clutched his neck as blood gushed, his artery severed. It didn't take a doctor to tell Lawson that his captain would bleed to death in a matter of minutes if he didn't do something soon._

_"Somebody help me! Get in here!" _

_Cries going unheard, He grabs his rapidly paling boss and mentor underneath the armpits and begins to drag him back toward the remaining surviving crew. A vicious snarl stops him for a second, freezing him in his tracks as he looks up to see two of the monsters. A shriveled up thing with long nails that would be better described as claws, bright gleaming Tiger eyes and long crooked fangs and teeth. His fellow monster was normal looking, except for the tamer inhuman version of the old one's visage. Lawson's quick eye noticed the Natzi, black leather jacket. All of this took a second to notice, for fear had a way to make a man move._

_"Oh God, help me!" Lawson screams his prayer as he quickly attempts to drag his dying captain away from the creatures. He was just a foot away from safety before it happened. The one in the Natzi ran toward them with in human speed, blood dripping down his chin. It grabbed the captain's ankles and gave Lawson a lop sides fanged grin before yanking the screaming captain away from Lawson's tight grip._

_The poor young patriotic man fell back onto one of his ship mates. They quickly scrambled up, but there was no need for hurry. The raven haired monster began ripping into the captain, crunching bones, ripping arteries. The old, shriveled up creature back handed the younger monster, then began to violently rip the captain limb from limb. Lawson tried to feebly run back toward the death scene, but his lesser ranked friend quickly grabs his arm and leads them to the next lock the hatch. It was too late for the captain of the ship. How much longer before the survivors were next?_

**A**

Angel, Lorne, Gunn, Fred, and Wesley sat around a long, black meeting table. Papers and boxes of Chinese food litter the table as they worked through everything on their weekly meeting ritual. It was the only time the once family, close knit, oriented friends had together to just sit and relax. Well, as relaxed as a person can get when discussing work at work.

"Tactical swept her hangouts, and our locators ran through their usual voodoo. Each came back with the same result: Eve has vanished."

Angel sighed as Gunn ended his report on Eve's whereabouts on a low note. It looked like yet again another bad guy slipped through the cracks. Just another person to add to his ever growing enemies list. But, at least he had evil incorporated looking out for him. After all, they wouldn't let anyone else kill him unless they were the ones doing it.

"Well, I can't say I'm particularly depressed by the news. Though I would have preferred to have that loose end taken care of."

"Angel, we've already reached our limit on the money budget in searching for this woman." Gunn warned. Angel raised his hand, conceding.

"I know. The past two weeks have been hectic as other things are put on the back burner. We'll pull back on this, though I do want to keep an eye out for trouble that might even look like Eve vengeance."

"She did leave swearing vengence. That doesn't usually go well for us." Wesley added with a grimace.

Gunn nodded. "Oh, and the Senior Partners don't take betrayal lightly."

Lorne shrugged as he gave a tired groan. "Yeah, well, gotta figure they whisked her up shortly after they nabbed the scheming prince."

Angel's dark brooding eyes suddenly lit up as his lately somber face got this somewhat pleased look. "Speaking of which..."

Gunn looked down at his files, frowning. "Uh, no news, but goin' off of company precedent, right about now Lindsey should be boiling in his own filth."

"'Should be's' not goin' to cut it. Let's find out for sure."

"Well, the white room's empty. Our liaison to the senior partners has vanished. It's hard getting information anymore. We may be able to establish a new liaison through a... uh..."

Gunn began to stumble through his words as the fountain of information in his brain seemed to fade. What was he talking about?... Protocol?

"Uh, through a protocol..."

Closing his eyes, he instinctively shook his head. The haze cleared, but not completely. "Uh, sorry. Must be tired. We got options. I'll get on it."

Angel noticed the rest of his friends, all looking tired and bored out of their mind. Looking down at his expensive, gold Rolex, Angel frowned. It wasn't late. In fact, back in their Hyperion days, they would stay up much later than this. If a case wasn't too emotional and physical draining, Cordy would get everyone together to watch a movie or... As a new wave of grief hit, Angel was able to keep his stoic face on as he ended the meeting with a chipper tone to his voice.

"It can wait till morning. Eve's vanished. Let's end on a high note."

Everyone stood up, shuffling papers and files back in order. Lorne smiled wryly, shaking his head.

"Oh, calling the patient before midnight on a Friday? Careful, gang. We might get to have social lives."

_"We would have to actually get a life to do that." _Cordy's voice in Angel's head said with a amused lilt to her warm voice. Sometimes, Angel hated having a photographic memory.

Wesley smiled as he and the others began to amble toward the door. "Speak for yourself. I've got 5 to 6 hours of spell detailing to do."

"Yeah, I got a mess of briefings to go through."

"And I have to redo the entire Trask experiment. Knox really dropped the ball on that one." Fred said with a depressed sigh. Wesley couldn't help but feel a little smug that this Knox character was finally knocked down a couple of pegs in front of the Texan brunette's adorable eyes.

"Yes, he is unreliable. Good point." Wesley agreed, keeping down his enthusiasm that she nodded in agreement.

"So much for social lives." said Fred. The attraction that she thought she had felt for the geeky, boyish-handsome-good-looks-Knox had fizzled out. Sure, he had brains, and he was sweet and they had stuff in common, but there was something missing, other than the chemistry part. He just wasn't.... Shaking her head, she gave the guys a look. This was another time that she wished that Cordy was still alive. It's hard to share deep, female thoughts and problem with men who carried either too much baggage or only dealt with Pylean demon females. Apparently, according to Lorne, they were way different than human females, what with the warrior like feelings and eating the weaker ones in the litter thought based life.

"Well, we should at least meet back here in a few hoursand talk about some work some more?"

His answer to that was groans and annoyed looks.

"Sounds lovely." Wesley replied without a single drop of enthusiasm at all.

Angel smiled grimly as the others filed out. He actually smiled genuinely as he heard their private conversation as they went off in separate directions. Yeah, he remembered the Jenga nights. In fact, Cordy got so tired of the game that she grabbed money from their extra for a rainy day cash box and went out and bought popcorn, snacks, and drinks. She then rented several movies of different categories. It was a night that soon became a tradition. Movie night at the Hyperion on Saturdays if the world wasn't going to end.

Turning around, he decided to linger before going back to his office, looking out at the generous view of the conference room. Looking out at the city lights, he allowed his mind to drift, a coping mechanism to keep grief at bay. It's been working lately, though not nearly as much as it should. As our vampire hero settles in on a full brood mode session, the elevator doors opened out in the empty office lobby. A boyishly handsome young looking young man steps out, dressed in expensive, stylish clothes. His dark eyes scan the lobby as he inhales the different smells. A grin paces itself on his pale lips, revealing unnaturally perfect, white teeth. His cheeks dimple ever so cutely as he picks up a familiar scent that barely hung on to his all too fresh memory. Angel, his sire, was here. Right now.

Lawson chuckled mirthlessly as he followed the Fred's scent. He still had that weakness he had when he was human for the doe eyed willlowy girls. Brought back the memory of his gal, the one that refused to spend eternity with him, who rather be a dead human than a monster.

**A**

The luster of this city girl dream apartment was gone for Cordelia. Though this place was set up perfectly to make you feel that you're not underground would be enough for others, Cordy wasn't one of them. She wanted excitement, she wanted to feel the wind on her face, and she really wanted to get a tan naturally from the sun and not from a tanning bed. Not that she was complaining, but she really wasn't someone who would go home and stay after work. At least she didn't think she was.

Walking over to the golden curtains that covered her windows, she yanked on the gold tinted rope. The curtains lifted to reveal a star studded night scene of the beach. Sighing, she pointed her remote at the window and pressed one of its many buttons. The scene immediatly change to a gorgeous night desert scene, then to one of a city, finally, she reached one that didn't make her feel like a caged animal. A mountain scene with a giant lake.

Night noises came with the scene. Crickets, a owl, the usual that accompanied such a place. Frowning, she pressed a different button. Suddenly, birds appeared, landing on her window seal. Smiling, she sat down and watched the fake scene as the totally life like birds chirped and did their bird like thing. Unconsciously, she reached up and tapped the window. The birds scattered, flying off into the distance. A pang of jealousy hit deep as she watched the virtual birds fly. While these fake birds get to fly of into the fake distance, Cordy had to stay there in the compound, feeling like a caged bird. As if to mock her, the birds suddenly appeared again. Growing bored, she raised the remote and turned off the screen.

"It's Tuesday night. Nine thirty to be exact, and I have nothing to do. To early to go to bed, watching the channels that they allow in this place growing old, the recreation center filled with people I work with every day and who I really don't want to date since that would be like dating work. Yup, it's decided. I live in DullsVille."

Frustrated and bored out of her mind, she grabbed a book from her shelf and plopped on her fancy and plush furniture. Since talking out loud was not a good sign of normal mental health, she decided to read. The thought of a book being her only escape only soured her mood even more.

Ten minutes of trying to get into the book finally snapped her control. This sitting at home must stop. So what if hanging out with people who poke and studied her five days a week or deal with strange demons and crap like that is the only social life she's gonna get. At least it's human contact... for the most part. It was still better than just sitting there night after night.

After changing into a black cocktail dress that showed off a lot of thigh and pulled attention to her cleavage. Then putting on some make up, Cordy grabbed her small matching, black Prada bag and put in some mints, her clearance card, lipstick and some wipes. Smiling at the stunning visage in the mirror, she walked toward the doors, telling her lights to turn off. Tonight hopefully would be different than her purgatory existence. And from the looks she got from the guys she passed, it should be.

**A**

Fred frowned when seeing someone still in her lab. When she left earlier, everyone had left to go home. The man wasn't wearing a lab coat, and he was standing in the dark, reading one of her reports.

"Excuse me?"

No response. The mystery man still snooped through the papers in his hand. Obviously he ws expecting her, or he wouldn't be so calm and collected by being caught looking through papers that was confidential. A bad feeling washed over her as she tried to appear unfazed and more like the boss of the Science department.

"Hello?"

Lawson finally looks up, the light behind Fred's silhouette revealing a boyish yet handsome face. His lips held a apologetic smile, though his eyes held something that showed no remorse or feeling.

"Oh. Hi. I'm sorry. I... I was just trying to understand some of your equations here. I used to have a bit of a head for numbers. It's funny how you lose part of your mind when you stop using it." The young, lean handsome man said as he plopped the report back on the desk.

Fred was starting to feel offended by this stranger. She entered further into the lab, showing him that she owned the place. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Lawson begins to navigate around the lab desks, his eyes cold and intent. Fred shivered as she calmly maneuvered herself away, making sure she didn't appear that she was trying to get back close to the door as much as possible.

"Oh, don't be alarmed, Ms. Burkle. I just came to talk."

Just as he expected, her heart rate sped up as her fear began to flirt with his vampire senses. "How do you know my name?"

Ignoring her question, he began to pick up items from one of the lab desks, acting casual. "Do you like working here?"

Fred felt confused. That wasn't something she expected. "What?"

Setting a photograph down, those dark eyes looked up and pinned her down with the intensity and sincerity that was in them.

"You know, do you enjoy what you do? Do you find yourself waking up in the morning, eager to start your day?"

The answer to that was easy. But was she going to tell him that she rather be back to the good ol' days when she lived in that tiny apartment back at the Hyperion? No. Absolutely not. Her intention was to survive this weirdo that seemed more like predator than a confidant. Putting on a smile that didn't wobble in the least, she casually turned while nonchalantly walking back toward the exit.

"Uh... I don't know. I-I mean, I guess I had my doubts at first, but lately I've been feeling like we're-"

Lawson at Fred politely and gives a small knowing smile. "Please don't try to run, Ms. Burkle. I'd have to stop you."

Fred lost her confidant composure and gave in to the frustration and fear. "What do you want?"

Ah, the question he's been waiting for. "Actually, I came to see your boss. Angel and I are... old acquaintances. I was friends with him back in the day, back when he was in his patriotic phase."

**A**

_1940's music plays softly in the background as a lone figure sits alone in the depressive hotel room. Newspaper are stack in a pile, the top paper by the New York Journal reads in bold letters, **'Allies Strike Back!**' The figure nurses his cup of cold, human blood. Something about reading man's war always seemed to spark something in him, despite the soul. Many die in bloody deaths, and more will fallow. All that wasted blood. What a shame. _

_Angel sets the now empty cup down on the table next to the chair. His mind on days that brought both sick pleasure and guilt. Because of this, his sensitive hearing didn't catch the soft but noticeable sound of feet coming toward the door of his hotel room. The door is kicked open with a loud bang. The vampire blinks as these humans rush inside and knock him out of his chair with a swift, hard punch. Though it has been awhile since he had to defend himself, his reflexes still seemed just as quick as they did when he snapped the neck of his victims. Leaping up, he finds himself facing two strong men holding pointed stakes. More men walk in from the hallway._

_One of the men that entered carried himself in a military manner, authority in his step and voice. His black leather jacket and khaki-colored button up shirt with star-shaped pins binned to the collar confirmed that he was from the military. Now why the government would want anything to do with a vampire that once wrecked havoc all over Europe was a mystery, one that surprisingly sparked the vampire's interest._

_"All right, calm down! Calm down!"_

_The man turned his attention on the still vampire, holding a briefcase tightly as his eyes assessed Angel. "Now, when I say, "calm down," I'm talkin' to you, of course. These guys I want wound good and tight, case you don't feel like listen'. Sit down, son. We need to talk."_

_Son. He was old enough to be this man's ancestor. But since these so called highly trained mortals had stakes filled this tiny hotel room, he figured that he better listen. For now. Sitting down, he notices that this man doesn't show a single ounce of his fear as he sits right across from him, his body relaxed. The guy had courage. Stupid, but still, he had to give him some credit._

_"You ever consider joinin' the war effort?"_

_Sure. Though it wouldn't be for the same patriotic reasons America would like. Nothing like death and mayhem to satisfy his blood lust urges. The guilt began to stir up again, but the vampire hid it well._

_"No." he replies, shrugging._

_"Well, that's a shame. Times like these, we can use all the able-bodied men we can get."_

_Angel wanted to roll his eyes. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. The government was actually recruiting him. A vampire. A vicious vampire. Sure, he had a soul, but that didn't mean that he didn't have the same urges he had as a soulless one. _

_"I'm not a man. I guess you already knew that."_

_"Everybody's gotta do his part. That's all I'm sayin'. Doenitz has been kickin' the holy hell out of us in the Atlantic. Allies are losin' up to 100 ships a month to his u-boats. Their damn submarines are faster, stronger, and more powerful than anythin' we've got in the water. Say what you will about the Krauts, them sons-of-bitches know how to build a boat. Up till now, we haven't had much luck figuring out what makes 'em tick, but two days our boys managed to capture what appears to be a T-class German-prototype submarine."_

_Unenthusiastically, the brooding vampire replied, "That's... great news."_

_"Yes, it is. Unfortunately, when they were bringin' it back here, something went wrong. Late last night, we received fragments of a distress call. Something was on that ship. Have you ever heard a dying man scream before, Angel?" _

_The man standing behind the army guy smirks. "Course he has."_

_Ignoring the comment from the young man in black, the military figure continued with his pitch. "The sub's stuck in hostile territory, but we need it if we're gonna win this war. It's down too deep __to send divers. Pressure, cold'd kill a man.."_

_The young, cocky man in black smirk grew into a full grin as he inched his way to the vampire, his voice taunting. "But... those aren't problems for you... are they?"_

_Angel remained silent as the young man tested his luck more by walking even closer. Just a little bit closer, he'll be able to reach up, snatch the stake, brake the twerp's neck, throw the stake at the other man in black, then rip the army guy's throat out. In fact, the only reason they weren't dead already was because of the soul, the conscious. Himself. _

_"You've been on our radar for some time now, Angelus."_

_That statement brought his deep thoughts back to the present. Angelus. That name... He wasn't that anymore. "Name's Angel."_

_"Oh." The man smiles, then chuckles. "Right. You have a soulnow. I represent a relatively new agency, Demon Research Initiative? And we think that you might be the solution to our little problem."_

_Angel stands back up, the demon inside screaming for this young prick's blood. "Well... I'm not interested."_

_The bully suddenly knocks Angel in the stomach, shoving him forcefully back in his chair. Angel coughs. Maybe he was going soft, but that guy was pretty strong for a human._

_The man in black looked down at Angle with contempt. In a matter-of-fact tone, he replied, "We don't particularly care. We figure we strap enough weight to you, you will sink, regardless of your interests."_

_"We need that sub, and we need you to deal with... what's on it." The military man finished._

_"We had our Intelligence investigate the submarine's cargo manifest." The man in black explained, giving the military man a nod._

_The older gentleman stood up, opening his briefcase. Taking a file with Classified in bold print covering the folder, he tossed it in Angle's lap. "We think we know what attacked our boys."_

_Angel sighs as he opens the file. Looks like his draft had come in after all._

**A**

Well, this wasn't actually what she had in mind, but it was something other than sitting by herself at home. The 40's looking bar had class and nice music in the background, filled with Wolfram and Hart's employees. IT wasn't a night club that she was in the mood for, but it would do. It would have to since this was the only club of any kind in this under ground facility.

Several men had already tried to charm her into taking her to their apartment, but this young woman wasn't going to be taken up like that. If anything, she was the hustler. She already has a crowd hanging on her every word, earning her some dirty looks from the women in the large, classy bar. After a few dances to some classy songs, Cordy began to feel edgy. She wanted something else. Something to take her mind off of her life and the dreams. Something wild, with a hard beat. Primal. But, apparently, this was for tame folk, demon and human seemed to enjoy the place.

After turning down several more invitations to dance, Cordy began to wander if she really did have brain damage. Was she really this picky in her old life? All the guys were hotties, wealthy, and intelligent. Hell, even some of the half breeds were worthy of the drool factor. But so far, none seemed to fit to her list. Whatever that was. If the guy flirting with her was blond, she lose interest within five seconds. If he wasn't over 6 feet, she didn't give them the time of day. Some were to lean, some to muscular, teeth were quite right or the forehead just wasn't what fit what her heart wanted. Soon, the boy slayer grew bored of the public scene and was going to leave her audience of very interested males behind. Then a familiar face popped up. Jessica.

"Excuse me boys, but I got to mingle." Cordelia said with a wink. The dissapointed faces were ignored as she went over and greeted the brunette at the small table across the room.

"You bored too?" Cordy said as she sat down at the secluded table. The secretary gave Cordy a grin as she shrugged.

"Personally, this place could use a whole club make over. Some flashy lights, a DJ or a live band, music that you grind to."

Cordy nodded. "I'm with you there. Sometimes you just want to cut loose. Know what I mean?"

Jessica seemed to be in a whole other world, her usually bright green eyes now dull and sad. She and Jessica were becoming real friends as the days went by, though she wouldn't call her a best friend. That's why when asking her what was wrong, she hoped that she didn't make her feel uncomfortable.

"Hm? Oh, sorry. Zoned out there, didn't I?" Jessica tried to alugh it off. But her usual annoying giggle faltered.

Cordy waited patiently as the young woman sipped form her martini. After a moment, she looked up and smiled tightly. "I'm fine... Really. How about you? I hear that Darcy believes that you have potential for great things."

Cordy snorted. "Really? Caus all I get is, "Please, don't talk,' or 'I'll gag you if you ask any more idiotic questions.'"

"Trust me, Darcy is actually claiming that you're going to be one of her biggest successes."

"Did she find anything?" This was news to Cordelia. Darcy was always secretive concerning what the CANARY found concerning her brain.

"Memories? No." Jessica said a little too quickly. She suddenly became fidgety. "But as for mojo stuff, yes. She told Marcus.. er.. I mean Mr. Hamilton, that once she completes here data on your brain and stuff, you will be ready for training, whatever that is."

"Oh.. That sounds... nice. I think."

Jessica's eyes wandered to the glass doors. Cordy followed her gaze, then back to the secretary's pretty face. "Are you waiting for somebody?"

"No. Yes... Kinda." Jessica said with nervousness. "I mean, it's not like we're dating."

"Who? Oh, is it Jacob from accounting?!" Cordy asked with enthusiasm. Lately, she noticed some flirting going on between the two.

"Jacob? No. Not him. He just said that he wanted to relax tonight and that he might stop by here...." Jessica's voice trailed off as she looked away, embarrassed.

Cordy leaned back. The only other person she ever saw the flirtatious Jessica show feelings for was... "Jess, were you hoping to meet... Marcus here?"

Jessica looked at Cordelia with shame, and didn't answer. Cordelia nodded, getting the picture. "Office romance?"

Narrowing her eyes, Jessica suddenly took on a hostile tone. "I'm not sleeping with him to try to go up the corporate latter, Cassandra. What kind of woman do you think I am?"

Cordy's eyes widened. "Jessica, that's not what I meant-"

"Besides, you should talk. Falling in love with-"

"Why hello, girls. Hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

Jessica's dark, tanned face turned death pale white as Cordy looked up to see Marcus Hamilton standing behind the trembling secretary. Smiling, Cordy shook her head. "No, just gossip. Girl stuff."

"Good." Marcus replied with a warm smile. He sat down at the small table, giving Jessica a cold smile. "And how is my secretary tonight?"

"F-Fine," she replied.

Cordelia could see that Marcus heard some of the conversation, and seemed displeased with Jessica. Feeling pity for the Young woman, Cordy tried to direct Marcus's attention away from the embarrassed and somewhat frightened friend of hers.

"So, Marcus, I haven't seen much of you lately."

Turning his intense gaze on Cordelia, Marcus relaxed marginally and quickly apologized. "I've just been so busy lately. Certain problems in the ranks, but nothing major."

Pretending to be interested, Cordy asked if things were alright and such. Marcus assured her with some long sentences on office politics.

"Once things are settled, I'll be finally able to move on."

That last bit caught Cordy's attention. "Moving on?"

"Yes. I'm going to be promoted and moved to one of our biggest branches of Wolfram and Hart."

This disturbed the brunette. She may not fully trust Marcus, but he was the only one that she felt took time with her in the beginning. He must have read the disappointment in her face, for he reached for her hand and patted it.

"Don't worry, Cassandra. I'm not leaving you behind to get lost in the cracks. The Senior Partners are intruiged by your progress. They are talking of relocating you as well."

"They are?" both Cordy and Jessica said unanimously.

"Once Darcy's done with you, you will be moving on to bigger things. But first, we have to unlock your power. And that takes time. By the time I'm ready to move, you shall be to. But don't worry, that's some time off in the future."

"Wow." Cordy shook her head. "That's really... wow."

"I know. We'll be out of this underground facility and up on the surface like normal people."

"That sounds fun!" Jessica said with excitement. "I could really use a break from this place."

Hamilton looked at Jessica with almost cruel glee. "Really? Are you taking a vacation soon?"

Jessica seemed confused for a second, then realized his meaning. "But... I thought..."

"We really shouldn't be discussing business on off hours, ladies. This should be a time to relax. And that's what I'm going to do." Marcus said as he stood up, smiling as always. "If you will excuse me, I'm going to do just that. I suggest you two to do that as well. Have a nice night."

"You too." Cordy replied as he left the two to themselves.

Remaining quiet, Cordelia tried to process everything. Deciding that those things were better left to think about later, she turned her attention to her silent friend. Jessica didn't look too well. Her natural tan color still hadn't returned fully, her smile all gone.

"Jessica?"

Looking at Cordelia in a daze, Jessica just stared. For a moment, Cordy considered shaking the woman, but that wasn't needed. A cunning angry brightness filled her eyes.

"Jessica? Jessica, are you-"

"Fine? I'm just peachy. Well, I'm calling it a night. It is getting late."

Cordelia looked down at her watch, frowning. "It's only-"

"Yes, well, I must get an early start tomorrow. Lots of work to do."

Cordelia nodded. Just as Jessica began to leave, she leaned down and startled the seer by giving her a hug. Jessica pressed her lips to Cordelia's ear and whispered, "You know, that night scene of mountains with the birds you had displayed in you memory window earlier was just lovely. Marcus certainly thought so, too."

Cordy gasped as the secretary straightened up, giving Cordy a wink. Before Cordy could demand how she knew that, Jessica quickly left. Sitting there, alone, Cordy mind began to race. Was that some kind of code for something? How did she know about earlier?.... Looking up, she watched Marcus drink at the bar, laughing at what one of the young beauties said. This man, the man with the shark grin, was... was...

Standing up, she calmly left. As she walked down the halls toward her apartment, she noticed the cameras. Could her room be bugged?

**A**

_The survivng sailors are gathered in a bunking area. Lawson loads his pistol and paces. The captain is dead, along with pretty much the whole crew. Everyone who has survived so far was terrified, hanging on a thread. If the monsters didn't get to them first, then they would kill each other. It's been known to happen. Sailors of old called it cabin fever. Add that to tension and stress on a man at his breaking point, you got yourself a ticking time bomb. Lawson wasn't sure if he was going to be able to keep his men calm when he himself was fighting the urge to lose it._

_His keen brain picked up on one of the sailors, a friend of his who watch with him as their captain was torn to pieces. Kneeling down beside him, Lawson lays his hand on his shoulder as he gained eye to eye contact with the kid. _

_"How you holdin' up, Hodge?"_

_"Tiptop, sir." Hodge replies with a shaky voice._

_Lawson nods, patting him on the shoulder. "We gotta keep it steady, sailor. If we're gonna get out of this, we need you sharp."_

_Standing back up, Lawson walks past a Nazi prisoner. The Nazi swastika symbol on his sleeve stuck out like a soar thumb. Ignoring the German, he joins two more of his comrades, Spinelli and Tyler. Their discussion didn't sound promising._

_Noticing Lawson, Spinelli turned and spoke softly and earnestly. "We're tryin' to figure out our next move."_

_"We got no means of controlling the ship from up here. Now, those bulkheads hold, we got maybe 2 days of air left."_

_Spinelli shook his head, crossing his muscular arms. "That's assuming that they don't figure out how to get through the hatch."_

_"What the hell were those things, Lawson?" Tyler asked, his eyes suddenly lost in the memories of the horrible creatures killing his shipmates._

_"I bet our friend Fritz here knows." Spinelli spat bitterly as he crossed over to the German sitting next to the wall. His fists clenched as he narrowed his eyes. "Huh? Huh?"_

_He suddenly grabs the Nazi by the lapels, spit flying form his mouth as he shouted at the young man. "What the hell were you sick bastards carryin'?!"_

_"Wie bitte? Ich versteche nicht."_

_Spinelli snarled. "What did you-"_

_His question was interrupted by a man's screams from a nearby compartment. _

_"Shh! Shut up, Spinelli." Tyler hissed as he strained to hear._

_The screams grew louder, drawing the other sailors to stand around Tyler. They listened in growing horror as the man's screams grew louder with each torcherous act inflicted on him. _

_Hodge shivered as he recognized the voice. "That's Lewis."_

_"Shh!' Lawson quickly hushed the murmurs. _

_"Christ, he's still alive back there." Tyler said with a groan, his voice cracking. Lewis's screams continued on. _

_Lawson looked at the door as his shipmates screams of agony imprinted itself in his brain. The old motto to never leave a man behind was instilled in him sense he was a child. His father, a military man himself, always said that to leave a man behind was no better than a coward who fled the battle field. He just couldn't take it any more. He would fight those things tooth and nail to save Lewis, even if it meant his own life was forth it. Rushing toward the door, he suddenly finds himself cut off by Spinelli._

_"Hey, what do you think you're doin'?" Spinelli demanded. _

_"Get out of my way, Spinelli." Lawson warned. He knew he should calm down, considering that Spinelli was a short tempered young man that could explode at the drop of a hat, but a man was dying and needed their help._

_"They're dead! Nothin' we can do to help them now."_

_"Stay here. I'll go alone." Lawson replied, slipping past him. Spinelli quickly grabs Lawson's loaded pistol, pointing it at Lawson. _

_"Guys!" Hodge barks. But the two wouldn't listen._

_"You open that hatch, we all die." Spinelli growled, his finger itching over the trigger._

_Lawson's adrenaline was demanding for a fight. "You get that gun out of my face. Right now. Right now!"_

_A loud, metallic clanging noise distracts them both._

_"What was that?" Tyler asks. _

_"Movin' on the hull." Spinelli says as he listens, forgetting about the current dispute._

_The clanging continues. Lawson puts his hand on the pistol, gently pointing it away from him. Spinelli didn't fight. _

_"Torpedo room. Bring the German." Lawson ordered._

_They walk away from the area of the ship, leaving the sounds of their shipmates being tortured behind. The clanging continues as they reach the Torpedo room. They look all around, trying to pinpoint the location._

_"It's in the tubes." A sailor named O'Shea announced._

_"What the hell is it?" Spinelli asked wiht both curiosity and dread._

_Hodge gulped. "Could be another one of them."_

_Spinelli's widened at that suggestion. "I say we flush the tubes-"_

_Lawson shushed him, trying to listen to the rhythm of the tapping. It's Morse Code._

_"That's S.O.S."_

_The tapping continues._

_"Open tube number one."_

_The men all stand around the tube, pistols drawn and pointed at the Torpedo bay while Spinelli opens the hatch. The hatch swings open to reveal Angel, who has crawled in it from the outside._

**A**

Wesley's mind kept drifting back to Fred as he carried a stack of books to his office. Whatever thing that was between Knox and Fred seemed to have fizzled out. Rumor had it that she was interested in someone else, though Wesley chose to ignore that one. He would rather dream of having a chance with the intelligent, beautiful woman since she finally was single with no bachelors sniffing around. After all this time knowing the woman, never had she showed interest in him... Except during Cordelia's possession, but that was most likely due to her failing relationship with Charles. And sighed, remembering how Angelus screwed up any attraction there by blabbing about his and Lilah's sexual relationship. Nothing like killing love by learning that you were sleeping with the enemy for months.

As his thoughts took him down the road of regret, Wesley didn't sense that danger was present as he entered his large office. His footsteps slowed at the sight of Fred, bound and gagged to a chair. His first instinct is to rush to her aid and rescue her, but those bright, intelligent eyes looked at something beyond his shoulders. Looking behind, he didn't have time to react as Lawson hits him at the back of his skull. Wesley crumbles to the floor. Looking up and smiling at the now squirming Winifred Burkle, Lawson grins.

"Well, that was simple."

**A**

Cordelia shut her apartment door, then leaned back against it. So much for a night full of possibilities. Instead of partying, she got mystery and freakiness. For a few minutes, Cordelia didn't move as she scanned her surroundings. This was her home, a place that was supposed to be her safety zone. But according to that last statement from dear old Jessica, even that might just bea lie.

_"Only one thing to do." _Cordelia thought to herself.

Setting her purse on the kitchen counter, Cordy squared her shoulders and began looking for any kind of cameras. Of course, she tried to act casual about it. Such as accidentally knocking over a potted plant. Nothing in there. The bookshelf and TV seemed normal from her scrutiny. Pretending to yawn, Cordy looked up at the corners of the ceiling. So far, everything was peachy. That still didn't settle well with the seer. Deciding if she really did hear Jessica right and presuming that this crazy suspicion was true, Cordy decided to reenact her earlier activities. Sitting down at her fake window, Cordy picked up the remote and began to surf through different scenery's. Finding what she was looking for, Cordy turned around and looked around. The camera, if it existed, would be here in this living room.

_Of course she couldn't mention from what angle she and Marcus saw me from.... This is... crazy. Just crazy. Get a grip, Cassandra. You could have heard her wrong, you know. Or she could be messing with your head since the bosses seems to be favoring you. Yeah.... Now, if I can repeat that a hundred times, I'll totally believe it._

Standing up, Cordy gave her living room one last look before deciding to give up the search for the night. As she began to walk toward the bedroom, Cordy slowed down as a idea formed. It wasn't exactly genius, but it did save her some embarrassment by confronting the guy who has been nothing but great to her.

"Well," she said aloud in a sing song voice. "I hope Jessica remembered to put me on the list for the weekend. I'll find out tomorrow, I guess."

This list was a very special thing. Once a month, employees who were in special sectors were allowed up to the surface to enjoy a break from their working lives. They got a full weekend to do.... whatever they pleased. Though Cordelia hasn't been working there long enough to make such a request, if by chance this room was bugged, then by the weekend, she'll be out on the surface, breathing the fresh air. And possibly, trying to get the hell outta Dodge. Why should she stay with this company that video tapes you right in your own home? That's just insane!

Keeping the worried look from her face, Cordy entered her bedroom, grabbed some PJ's, and entered her bathroom for a nice, hot shower. After that, she wouldn't be dressing in her bedroom like she usually did. Not until she knew for sure about being spied on or not.

**A**

_Angel could smell their fear a mile a way before he even made contact with the still submarine. Now, with the hatch open and several pistols pointed at him, he could literally taste it. It made his mouth water to his soulful disgust. Without waiting for permission, Angel crawled out of the Torpedo tube. Looking around him, he could see that explaining about how exactly he got down there was not going to be easy._

_A man in his early twenties, black hair, and the boyishly, charmful face stepped up, aiming his pistol at Angel's unbeating heart. This one seemed the least afraid. More curious than a man in his situation would normally be. _

_"You wanna tell me how a man gets 400 feet down without so much as a dive suit?"_

_Ignoring the question, Angel scanned the frightened faces. "Which one of you is Captain Franklin?"_

_"Captain's dead." The curious one answered._

_"Who's in charge?" _

_"Suppose that'd be me." _

_He was young. Too young. But maybe, he might have enough guts to help him keep the sailors calm while he figures out how to destroy the monsters on the ship. The kid seemed to be keeping a good hold on his emotions so far. _

_"Under naval op 4-zero-7, I'm supposed to issue you your order: Charlie Baker Oboe Victor." Angel recited form memory with ease. His voice carried a Captain's ease, which seemed to be setting the rest at ease, though they still had their weapons drawn and ready._

_"Vertification."_

_"Nautilus."_

_The young man holsters his pistol; the others follow suit. "Yes, sir. All right."_

_Now since that was taken care of, maybe somebody could help him get the weights off. "Somebody wanna get these things off me?"_

_Hodge and Spinelli hurry to relieve Angel of his burden, then take the weights away together, discussing this new and unique spy on their ship._

_"I'm telling you, he's some sort of super soldier, I-like Steve Rogers or Captain America." Hodge says with boyish glee._

_Spinellie rolls his eyes. "Steve Rogers is Captain America, you eightball."_

_Angel's vampire hearing picks up the young Hodge's disbelief as they continue to argue over who or what type of super hero Angel best resembled. If they only knew that he was really a villain. Or was. Used to be. _

_"We're all that's left," the dark haired boyish man said as he expalined their situation. "An ensign, a helsman, handful of petty officers. Afraid we're not much, not against them." _

_Angel nodded. "What's your name, ensign?"_

_"Lawson, sir. Sam Lawson."_

_"OK, Lawson. Keep everyone in this room. Lock it up tight." Angel ordered as he walked toward the door that led to the slaughtered shipmates. If young Sam Lawson followed orders well and made sure nobody left these compartments, then Angel figured that he would be done with this little friendly hunting before sunrise. _

_"Yes, sir. Sir," Lawson quickly pulls out his gun from its holster. "I've seen what those things can do to a man. I wouldn't go in there unarmed, not by yourself."_

_Angel looked down at the gun offered so generously to him. "Keep it. You may need it."_

_Angel opens then climbs through the door. "It's OK, Lawson. I know what I'm_ _up against. Don't open up this door for anything other than me."_

_"Yes, sir." Lawson replied, then he closed the door, locking it. _

_Angel stealthily walks down the deserted hallway, past empty bunks. Upon reaching the hatch at the end of the hallway, he opens it. The vampire he now faces is none other than a annoying vampire that his childe Drusilla sired. William the Bloody. Or as he prefers to be called, Spike. The two look at each other, Spike taking a step back, resting his swastika-clad arm on his propped knee, and looks at Angel who is dressed in black. His eyes danced with mischief and boredom. _

_"Angelus. They'll let anyone in here."_

**A**

Cordelia felt her eyes grow heavier and heavier with sleep, though she tried to fight it. For falling asleep would bring only the same strange and lonely dream. The grey mist, the wall, and the person on the other side. Each night she would feel hope as she and the mystery man would almost communicate, trying to find a crack in the wall. But each time she did, she would wake up in a cold sweat, feeling lost.

Tonight, she will lose to the strange drowsiness as she always does. Soon, she begins to sleep deeply...

_"Somebody help me, please!!"_

_Her scream goes unheeded. As she tries to make her way through the endless dark mist, the same emptiness and fear come to swallow her whole. She tries to run faster, to escape this prison, but it seems to stretch on for eternity. Suddenly, there is a break. Her heart beats wildly as she runs toward her salvation, only to find a stone wall blocking her escape. She tries to climb this obstacle, but there is nothing to get a grip or foothold. No vines to climb or broken stone. Nothing. No longer can she hold back the hot tears. Sliding down, she begins to give in to the darkness, the mist that threatens to steal whatever is left of her, of who she is._

**A**

Angel's vision blurs as he looks over contracts and reports of the company. Shaking his head, he tries to rid of the sudden drowsiness that threatens to pull him under. Looking at his wristwatch, he frowns. It's still not late enough to start feeling the need for sleep. Looking back at the papers in hand, Angel tries again to concentrate on his work. A sudden urgency feels his being as sleep begins to take hold. Something was wrong. Somebody was in trouble. He couldn't explain it, but somehow, he knew that someone needed him. He tried to stand up, but his eyes closed involuntarily, sleep winning out...

_Angel ran alongside the stone wall. He was close. He could sense it. Her mumble sobs urged him on. He stopped, just knowing that she was there, beyond the wall. He tried to jump, but his vampiric strength was suddenly lacking. Must be the wall, the power within it. Growling, he punched the wall with his fist. The sobbing grows louder, breaking his heart. The pain. He could sense her pain. Her loneliness, the emptiness._

_"Please, don't cry. I'm here."_

_The crying halts for a few seconds, her words muffled but almost understandable. _

_"What? I can't understand what you're saying."_

_The crying resumes. Angel sinks to his knees. _

_"Listen. Don't give up! I will rescue you! I promise! Just.." Angel closed his eyes, concentrating on the feelings that he sensed and felt. "Don't give in. Fight it."_

**A**

_Cordelia's sobs lesson as she feels warmth spread through her numb limbs. His voice brings her strength. And his words, they were so much clearer now. Pressing her hand against this barrier between her and her knight in shining armor, the young seer sighs._

_"How can I fight it! I'm all alone, with no light, no path, no purpose!"_

_His words growing clearer tells her that she had to have faith. He promises that he will save her. His promise, though impossible, brings her hope back to the surface. If she gave in, then somehow, this brave stranger will fall. Somehow, their destinies were linked. The only thing in their way was this wall. This stupid, damn, wall!_

**A**

Lawson steps back to survey his handiwork. It was perfect, if he did say so himself. The three humans, Wesley, Fred, and Gunn, looked at him with anger, fear, and loathing. Sadly, the only thing missing was the seer, who died unfortunately. She would have made this better than perfect. But, he really shouldn't complain. After all, the slight change in plans can solve the same problem of any major problem. He was a personal testament to that. If Angel never sired him, all the brave Naval men would have died.

Rubbing his hands together, Lawson sighed with satisfaction.

"I want to thank you all for you cooperation, though forced as it is. It's still appreciated. You know, today is the anniversary of my death. The day when your boss saved me and my crew, down 400 feet below the ocean. He probably doesn't remember it clearly as I do, but he soon will. Thanks to you. Well, time for me to complete my mission. Hopefully, if your boss gives me what I want, you three will live to carry on with your so called good work. Honestly, I personally liked it better when you were fighting against Wolfram and Hart. You actually seemed to enjoy it."

Turning around, Lawson left the three in their precarious positions. For the first time in a long time, he actually felt.... thrilled. He was finally going to get the answers he seek-ed for years.

**A/N: **_And there you go, fans. I wanted to write more, but it's late and I have family visiting tomorrow. Until next time, peace!!! Seriously, happy holidays!_


End file.
